7th Fleet Lost (rewrite)
by L4 of the WEST
Summary: What happens when ships from the Terran Federation of the Starship troopers universe to use the modern term get Isekai in the Stargate universe?
1. Chapter 1

Such a long time ago I wrote a crossover for Stargate and starship troopers. Still, get reviews on it to this day, and theses reviews are generally good, so I kinda want to pick it back up as side project for fun. However, it has been nearly five years and I do not really know what I was doing back then or how I wrote the characters. Moreover maybe on second look I'll decide that I did dumb moves back then. So yeah… it a rewrite to relearn and improve the story. there will be no Beta, doing this for fun and to self improve, having Beta would slow me down and would be self-defeating on self-improvement. The first chapter will probably see the least changes since it is the setup and background. Although feel free to leave comments and suggestions hell ask questions there 23 chapters on fanfiction and it has been around for 5 years spoilers don't factor in right now… maybe when we get to chapter 24 I'll go radio silent maybe not.

7th Fleet Lost

Everything is owned by other people and companies.

* * *

Chapter 1, All Quiet on the Eastern Front

Eastern Terran Federation, Border of Forth Expanse, TFS DD-136 Fremont, Bridge [November 19, 2336]

Lt. Commander Edmond Tromblay of the TFS DD-136 Fremont, of the 7th Fleet, Relaxed in the captain's chair going over the latest news from the Arachnid Empire front. Ever since his command had been tossed onto the Forth Front he had gotten a lot of time to kill so he tried to keep up with the other fronts to keep from going mad. A by-product of how quite this front tended to be for the Terran Space Navy, as long as federation didn't go into what the forth consider their territory, everything was quiet and the situation resembles a cold war, except for that insane religious nut bag and his gang of snakes who attacked Terran colonies. However, when it came to him the fleet had yet to be able to predict his movement or get to a colony before the fight was already over so that tended to be a Mobile Infantry problem.

Sighing Edmund looked over the news apparently the 5th fleet had gotten a major success and managed to clear the Relmock system of all Bug forces by the use of a new chemical weapon called Bug Spray 8 and were moving onto the next system in line. "I wonder how long till the bugs develop an immunity to this one?" He mentally asked the universe, knowing it would probably be in about 4 months if the average for the last 7 times held true.

"Sir the Corvette Chauvin is requesting permission to dock." Edmond's helmsman Lieutenant Junior Grade Tatiana Smirnov said from her station to the right. Edmund used his touched pad to check the reports to make sure the Chauvin was scheduled to dock today. They were in fact and he was taking on a new Mobile Infantry squad today.

"Tell Chauvin they have permission to dock on the port side." He said absentmindedly as he looked over who was boarding his ship and frowned as he saw the word "neo dogs". Edmond was not a fan of neo dog squads. Not to say that he was not a fan of the idea of neo dogs. To raise man's best friend up and give them intelligence it was great, but almost every time he talked to a neo dog trooper he swore their neo dog would use their psychic communication to tell jokes. How did he know this? He didn't, but when most neo dog trooper had to stifle a laugh in the middle of a conversation you start to get suspicious.

Sighing he looked out the window and looked at his current mission. Currently, the 7th fleet was patrolling the border of the Forth expanse as a "deterrent" against any more "Prophet" of the Forth and his experiments/genocidal raid his forces ran on human colonist in this region. So the Admiral had broken the fleets into 3 Battle Fleets so they could respond to problems faster. Then the battle fleet he was part of had been split into Taskforces and strung along the border to increase the chances of finding any enemy ships. Edmund doubted this plan would work but the admiral was new to this front and full drive, soon enough he will learn how things usually went out here. His Flotilla was running a defensive screen for the TFS DR-50 Teddy Roosevelt one of the few Dreadnoughts assigned to this region of space.

* * *

Eastern Terran Federation, Border of Forth Expanse, TFS DD-136 Fremont, port side docking port

William Lee was the last trooper to step off the walkway from the Chauvin onto the Fremont, he was followed by his golden retriever neo dog Elizabeth. After which the walkway closed and it retracted into the Corvette. Looking around at the grey interior walls of the destroyer Elizabeth asked mentally, "So this is our new home?" Nodding William said, "yeah until we get reassigned again."

Sergeant Lee and Elizabeth were part of Neo dog unit Wolf R-15 which had recently been resupplied and reassigned to the 7th Fleet to help investigate the unexplored planets in this region. Looking around for the officer in charge of their room assignments, he found a Fleet girl an Ensign by the marking of her uniform; waiting in the hallway looking at her computer pad. Walking over he saluted to her and said, "Sergeants William Lee and Elizabeth Lee, Wolf R-15 squad 3 reporting for duty."

Looking up from her pad at the 8 troopers and dogs. "Welcome aboard the Fremont Sergeant, you and your troopers were assigned quarters on deck 4 section C." She said leading the way to the elevators. "Your rooms have been prepared to house two troopers and two dogs and we have already taken on a stock of dog food."

William nodded as Elizabeth chimed in through her artificial voice box. "Thank you for being prepared for arrival ensign…?" she said fishing for a name.

Jumping a little the ensign was obviously surprised by Elizabeth. William spoke up. "I take it you never dealt with a mark four neo dog?" This elicited a nod. "Don't worry you get used to them." He Said with a grin.

"Yeah I believe you but I never thought they would ever sound so… so human." The ensign said. This was no surprise to William, it had only been one dog generation since neo dogs had been given their artificial voice box so most people thought they would continue to have those robotic voices. But someone at R&D had been on the ball and now the Dogs could fool anyone into thinking they were talking to another human if they didn't have a line of sight which in itself was a useful talent.

As they stood there waiting for the elevators arrived the ensign remembered her manners. "Oh… my name is Ensign Amelia Ironside I will be in charge of your room and board while onboard the Fremont." She said as they boarded the elevators.

When the doors closed William asked. "Ensign Ironside, a ship of this size usually carries about 3 to 5 squads correct?" She nodded. "May I ask what other units are aboard?"

Amelia touched her pad. "We have 2 squads of Mobile infantry, Zebra T-5, and G-33, as well as Fleet Engineer unit U-98." She said Looking up her pad as the elevator came to a stop and opened. "This way." She said leading the way to their new lodging.

* * *

Eastern Terran Federation, Border of Forth Expanse, TFS DR-50 Roosevelt, Captain's cabin

Vice Admiral Peter Kirk sat in a chair going over the day's reports looking for signs of any trouble. Since he had been assigned to this front Kirk had been trying to figure out the best way to keep the Forth off balance and maybe gain some ground they had lost to the Forth. So far he hadn't done much to accomplish that end but when the task force he was in charge of reached its destination, he would have. The forth border was at best a squiggly line and he hoped that by taking a force across two of the larger hills in that line, he could establish a solid line into the forth expanse. Sure it was a small thing but they needed some kind of victory on this front to keep the force here from rebelling, like what happened in the Galactic North West a few years before.

As Peter got up to stretch his legs he noticed that several files from Military Intelligence were at the bottom of the stack of paperwork. Picking them he found that he was going to be picking up some ships today, returning from long trips into the expense and that he should be on the lookout for any odd sensor data. Apparently, the other task forces throughout the 7th fleet had been picking up readings that did not correspond with anything that should be on this front. Interested in what those reading could be Peter continued reading moving over to lay down in bed.

* * *

Eastern Terran Federation, Border of Forth Expanse, TFS DD-136 Fremont, deck 9

Master Chief Petty Officer Jake Silva Commander of U-98 was looking over the schematics for the duel high-density Beam turret on board the Destroyer class. He was always inquisitive about the weapons and machines used in war, so whenever he wasn't drinking, he was up here looking over anything he could get his hands on.

Most days he just memorized stuff for later use but today he was looking over the turret with interest. He thought he might have found a way to improve their design that would make the beam stronger while using less power. If this was true, what he found might get him promoted and off the Forth Front and back into the thick of the Bug war, and get some revenge for the friends he lost on Big K. Taking a sip of his drink, he sat back in his chair relaxing. The only problem was he really didn't want the promotion that would come with revealing this discovery. In fact, he wanted to be demoted. But if it would help him get back at the bugs again… he would have to think about it.

It wasn't that Silva couldn't handle the command, he just didn't like every move he made being scrutinized by the higher-ups. He just wanted to kill bugs, drink, and get laid. Was that too much to ask? Apparently yes because his behavior had gotten him and his squad sent as far away from Fed Net cameras as possible. Well, he should have known this would happen when he showed up to an interview with other survivors of big K drunk. Then he apparently tried to pick up the anchorwomen while saying shit about a former Sky Marshal who had left him and his friends trapped there. "Here's to being an embarrassment to the Fleet." He muttered before downing his drink, getting up and heading for the nearest elevator.

* * *

Eastern Terran Federation, Border of Forth Expanse, TFS DR-50 Roosevelt, highway, aft section

Third Lieutenant Lokia Tremble walked along the side of the "road" that made up the central pathway from the bow to the stern of the ship thinking deeply. She had really screwed up to end up on the forth front and there was no way around admitting the truth. Two months back, just after she got out of training, she had been talking with a friend back on Earth and let slip that she was going to be posted to the Skinnie front and was going to be working with a new program. The goal of the program was trying to find a way to use the Skinnie cable among Mobile Infantry. The idea alone was awesome because if it worked, that meant troopers would be able to do what the Arachnid Empire had been always capable of, the ability to work together at a thought. It was already something that could be done with neo dogs and their troopers but if they could figure out the Skinnie method, they wouldn't have to worry about the instability that resulted in the other party upon the death of either dog or trooper. But of course, she fucked it up. Someone had apparently been reading her mail and she lost that opportunity and been sent out here, the wasteland of the universe. Damn it, her life sucked!

Eastern Terran Federation, Border of Forth Expanse, TFS DD-136 Fremont, Bridge

Edmond was about to call it a night when suddenly the alarms went off. "Miss Smirnov, what is going on?" He asked in a commanding tone.

"Sir, we have a Forth Cruiser coming out of Subspace on our port side… they are deploying drones!"

Edmond smacked his fist down. "Damnation! Tell the Walker and Cindy Lin to redeploy to this position and ready all gun batteries were in for a fight!"

"Sir, the drones are headed for the Roosevelt," Smirnov said her hands moving in a flash to send the order throughout the squadron.

William looked out the window. The Roosevelt was on the port side. The Forth ship had managed to come out of subspace right between them and his own Fremont. "Get those guns firing now!" As if on cue, the four turrets fired their Crimson Beams into the Forth ships shields.

* * *

Eastern Terran Federation, Border of Forth Expanse, Space

Drone 00214d was moving through the enemy fire with ease, avoiding the fire from the human dreadnought was easy with the other drones protecting it. Soon the other human Destroyers would be able to fire on it though, but it would be too late. Turning to the left Drone 00214d smashed into the human dreadnought where the Captain's cabin was located, and the moment this happens the Forth Cruiser sped away into subspace.

* * *

Galactic East, Border of Forth Expanse, TFS DD-136 Fremont, Bridge

"The battle has only started and now their already retreating?" Edmond asked as the Forth vanished as quickly as they came. "Miss Smirnov, what just happened?"

Smirnov looking confused answered. "I don't know sir but the Roosevelt reporting only minor damag..." At that moment a Green singularity formed on the hull of the Roosevelt ripped the ship in two and pulling it in.

"Dear god helm get us out of range NOW!" Edmond yelled in horror as the singularity grew larger. He felt his ship turn and start to move away from the singularity, but then it stopped and went in reverse heading for the eye of the storm.

"Sir were being pulled in Walker and Cindy Lin reporting the same as well as several other ships," Smirnov said. "George Washington is trying to use the singularity to open a wormhole'"

Edmond watched as George Washington and several ships attempted to jump away but were pulled into the singularity at the last moment. "Damnation…give me ship-wide." He said knowing they were most likely about to die. "Gentlemen it has been an honor..." The singularity expanded engulfing the 3 destroyers and two nearby corvettes.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Federation News Network

Universe

Right off the bat, I have to address the universe in which these Starship Troopers (SST) elements come from. As you are no doubt aware they're in the Book, the TV show, and the film franchise, but there is one more you may not be aware of the mongoose publishing SST universe (MPSSTU or MPU). The MPU used elements from the book, movie 1 and 2, and the television show, and their own imagination to produce a miniature game, comics, and a Role-playing game that did very well in its first years. Then movie 3 came out and it died, I don't know if the events were related but the movie was not that good (understatement I know). Anyway, in addition to the MPU, I will be using elements from movie 4 as I feel that it has more in common with MPU then the film franchise.

Addendum: Since this was made a fifth movie was made it great and I'll use tech from that.

Would you like to learn more? Continue.

* * *

TIMELINE

**Russo-Anglo-American Alliance-Chinese Hegemony War**

February 21, 2041 – The Russo-Anglo-American Alliance and the Chinese Hegemony go to war, touching off the Disorders. The combatants being the European Alliance (1970), Russian Union (formed in 1951), and the North American Republic (formed in 1959) on one side in the RAA Alliance. With the Chinese Hegemony(formed 1950) which had grown to control most of Southern Asia all the way to the Middle East. During the war, nuclear weapons and weapons of mass destruction were used as both sides However they were only used in the tactical weapon as neither side could afford and end world scenario. tens of millions died, more than any previous war, and lasted for over half a century.

November 1, 2125, to April 17, 2126 – The Revolt of the Scientists. The Intellectual elite in multiple nations attempts to seize control of the government in a non-violent coup.

July 21, 2130 – The Treaty of New Delhi is signed. Its afterthought approach to the problem of prisoners of war enrages veterans worldwide. It has since been later amended multiple times.

Would you like to learn more? Continue

* * *

**The rise of the Terran Federation**

August 14, 2132 – The newly-formed Aberdeen militia agitates for Emergency Measures.

October 19, 2132 – The Aberdeen militia succeeds in overthrowing the gangs and criminals in Aberdeen, Scotland. Now celebrated as Federation Day.

December 26, 2132 – Declaring the Aberdeen militia a dangerous and unlawful vigilante force, the government of the European Alliance begins military action against the militia. Debate still ensues about the lawfulness of their decree.

April 19, 2133 – After several months under assault and riots by its own enraged population, the European Alliance ceases to exist as previously concealed splinters in the alliance form into rifts.

May 4, 2133 – The Federation hastily forms from the ashes of the old European Alliance. It is marked as a day of immense panic and worry worldwide from both the people of Europe and the other nations across the globe.

August 30, 2134 – The RAA Alliance officially becomes part of the new Federation.

February 11, 2145 – The Pu Yi Massacre, a crackdown against democratization riots in Beijing, finally spurs the long politically and ethnically splintered population of the Chinese Hegemony to unite to rise up against their government. It is noted in many parts of the military revolt, primarily being a conscript army fighting its own people.

June 7, 2146 – The government of the Chinese Hegemony is overthrown, bringing the last of the great powers under the umbrella of the Federation.

April 7, 2147 – In order to communicate effectively with its population, the Federation launches FedNet, a worldwide computer, and broadcast network to disseminate information to the people. Anyone may use it to upload information and spread their voice, for good and ill.

January 1, 2150 – The Federation, with the introduction of a sovereign franchise, renames itself the Terran Federation.

January 5, 2150 – The Federal Council announces ambitious plans to provide for the housing, health, education, safety, and freedom of all its people. After more than half a century of war, some regions even longer, many nations had remained war-torn without even basic utilities.

March 11, 2169 – The Federal Council reconstitutes the space programs of the pre-Disorders Superpowers beneath the Federal Stellar Authority.

October 7, 2178 – The FSA launches the Galileo.

April 3, 2182 – Luna Base, the first Federation installation outside Earth, goes online. The world marvels as they see a bright light upon the moon.

November 20, 2190 – Olympus Base, the first Federation colony on Mars, goes online.

December 2, 2191 – FSA explorers discover primitive plant life on Europa.

January 1, 2196 – The Jovian resource stations of Io and Europa simultaneously go online.

March 10, 2199 – A small Secessionists sect on Jupiter's moon of Io seize control of Io complex.

April 21, 2199 – Despite attempts to reach a peaceful solution, the secessionists overload the station's reactor core, destroying the station and killing nearly one million innocent colonists after the majority of the colonists attempt to force their way into the complex. Conspiracy theories posit the Federation actually destroyed the facility on purpose.

June 2, 2199 – In the wake of the Io incident, the Federal Council extends nationhood to all off-world colonies in the new colonial charter.

January 1, 2200 – A young civilian named Jon Forrest is proven to be a psychic, the first documented, verifiable instance of a human with psionic abilities.

May 31, 2204 – The Special Services is established to monitor and govern the psychic resources of the Terran Federation.

March 4, 2216 – Pavel Cherenkov, an FSA scientist working at the Kazakhstan Space Facility, creates a revolutionary new engine that will allow a spaceship to travel faster than light. It is named the Cherenkov Drive. This is the culmination of decades of controversial research.

Would you like to learn more? Continue

* * *

**The Colonization period**

March 9, 2216 – With the Federation's psychic program increasing in strength, Special Services relationship with Military Intelligence is strengthened as these two agencies become largely integrated.

May 7, 2229 – Utilizing the new Cherenkov drive, the FSA dispatches the Magellan, a survey ship, to the Alpha Centauri system.

August 20, 2229 – The Magellan reaches the Alpha Centauri system.

July 17, 2238 – The new colony on Hesperus, the TF's first stellar colony, receives its first colonists. This opens up an era of Colonization.

May 14, 2240 – An alien vessel from an unknown race enters Alpha Centauri space and destroys the FSA Cruiser Sun Tzu before crippling and boarding the Corvette Reynolds. The crew of the Reynolds destroys their ship, bringing the alien vessel down with them. This marks humanity's first contact with an intelligent alien species.

December 20, 2240 – In the aftermath of the disaster at Hesperus, the Terran Federation rolls the Military Intelligence, the army, and the FSA into a single entity, thus creating the Strategically Integrated Coalition of Nations (SICON).

November 29, 2248 – The Mobile infantry is formed and at the forefront of this new military is the Cap Troopers, the most advanced soldiers ever produced. They are equipped with early power suits and Exosuit armor. They are deployed to clear planets of alien non-sentient life forms for colonization.

October 13, 2287 – The TFS Ozymandius survey mission to the Beta Cygni system in the north of earth discovers evidence of intelligent life on a planet dubbed Scylla. However, on closer inspection, all traces of alien inhabitants appeared to have been swept away in one of the planet's numerous and violent storms.

September 3, 2300 – A spate of raids and attacks plague southern colonies. These raids have subsequently been attributed to the enigmatic race, colloquially and widely known as the Skinnies. But formally known as the Ptolemaic Hegemony.

Would you like to learn more? Continue

* * *

**The First Bug war**

February 20, 2317 – Arachnids are discovered on Pluto and are initially thought to be an indigenous race that had been in hibernation beneath the surface of the planet. Diplomatic attempts are made but fail.

February 28, 2317 – Cap Troopers are sent to Pluto to exterminate the hostile Arachnid presence.

December 7, 2319 – SICON announces that the extermination of the Arachnid threat on Pluto has been a success.

December 8, 2319 – The SICON observation post on Charon reports anomalous readings, seemingly departing Pluto in the wake of SICON's departure from the planet. These reports are met with widespread skepticism.

Would you like to learn more? Continue

* * *

**Second Bug war**

December 24, 2319 – The SICON observation post on Charon again reports anomalous readings, this time heading towards the heart of the Sol system. Fourteen hours later, before Charon's reports can reach Earth, Buenos Aires is destroyed by a mile wide meteor, killing over ten million people, and reducing the historic city to rubble.

January 21, 2320 – SICON Cap troopers return to Pluto to destroy the bugs that have reappeared there and investigated what's going on.

July 17, 2320 – Razak's Roughnecks, a Cap Trooper platoon, finds evidence of the Bugs not being native to Pluto, when they witness a Bug ship escaping the planetoid.

November 29, 2320 – Exploration of the space to the galactic west of Federation territory begins to find bug colonies on other planets and discover remnants of buildings from other civilizations. This leads to a belief that the bugs are a plague that is spread by civilizations that did not realize the threat and that the bugs have only recently developed space travel. The area of space that has a heavier bug population is declared a quarantine zone and prevents any colonization in the region in order to not provoke the bugs.

September 2, 2320 – The western edge of Skinnie Territory is discovered in the galactic southwest of Earth at Tophet, and after some brief and confused fighting, several Skinnie worlds are cleared of bug influence and infestation. In gratitude, colonists from the Federation and SICON forces are allowed to move in by the local population in return for future protection and chance at citizenship.

January 15, 2321 – The Skinnies, now known as the Ptolemaic Hegemony is revealed to be the raiders that were attacking Earth colonies. The fate of those who had been taken from the Federation was revealed as well. They had been taken as slaves for blood sport, hard labor, and servants. Previously cohabiting planets faced tensions, but have recently been eliminated.

September 28, 2321 – The TFS Cortez returns from a deep space mission into the Quarantine Zone, though she had taken fire from bug plasma and is heavily damaged, she returned with the location of the Arachnid Homeworld, Klendathu.

December 5, 2321– In preparation for a strike on Klendathu, SICON develops a new type of Soldier to deal with Bug numbers. The light infantry platoon. Not only can they field more soldiers than a standard power suit platoon by more than double the usual complement, but can be trained in half the time by skipping the extensive and thoroughly exhaustive powered suit training in favor of physical exercise to accommodate the troopers with their more primitive "Light armor". This results in tripling their manpower for the operation. Some military Theorist speculates the mass quantity approach for training and lighter armor will hinder soldier effectiveness.

February 6, 2322 – The Mobile Infantry launches an invasion of Klendathu and fails, partially because the majority of the Mobile Infantry units deployed are not up to power suit level of equipment that most field commanders are used to, having commanders misusing their new soldiers in actions they are not suited for or at a severe disadvantage in. But mostly because the Mobile Infantry have never dealt with what would later be called a level five bug colony. Many soldiers are left behind on Klendathu, most that are, are never rescued. The Second and third fleets are formed solely to attack bug planets in the quarantine zone, while the First Fleet would be used to protect the earth and her colonies from bug aggression.

October 7, 2322 – The Gobicahn system on the border of the Quarantine Zone is attacked by a wave of bugs. Gobicahn being rather remote is left to the 18th Battalion "Mad Dogs", a light infantry unit and the reserve platoons of "White's Khans", a powered suits unit. They are ordered to hold three planets by themselves. It takes 2 months for the 1st fleet to arrive and provide support for the evacuation of the planets and a victory over the bugs. It is the first major success over the bugs since Klendathu, though it comes at a cost as the Gobicahn colonies never fully recover and is eventually abandoned by the colonists themselves fearing another attack.

April 5, 2323 – The western edge of the Skinnie hegemony declare their independence from the rest of Hegemony, and the Fourth and Fifth fleets are created to protect those worlds and attack the East Hegemony.

May 7, 2323 – The sixth fleet is assembled to map and explore the Northern frontier while the 5th is reorganized to map, explore, and safeguard the Federation on the eastern frontier.

July 8, 2324 – after years of protecting them from the bug threat and now having to deal with the Eastern Hegemony, the Western edge Skinnie Hegemony is officially annexed into the federation. While done democratically by the populations on the planets, this decision is met with some resistance, as some skinnies and humans do not wish for their independence to be lost, but fear of becoming slaves of the Eastern Hegemony, or the arachnids again, keep the peace. What military the Skinnie planets had is folded into the Mobile Infantry.

September 20, 2325 – 7 planets in the galactic north-west of Federation territory rise up in an event that would be called The Sprange Rebellion. Though there had been rebellions before, they had usually been put down quickly or only been across one planet by a minority. This Rebellion led by General Sprange, a veteran of Klendathu, was different, as his entire army, the garrisoning force upon the world's, went rogue with a majority of the planets. The reasons for the rebellion were many, from political ideology and religion to taxes. But it was believed that it was Sprange himself who caused the rebellion, by not addressing the concerns of the people with the Federation Council. The 5th fleet moved to put down the rebellion and a bloody war that lasted three months broke out. It finally ended when pathfinder units killed off most of the command staff of the rebel army and when Kellerman's Kodiaks Exosuit Division wiped out forces stationed on four of the planets in Rebellion. The remaining forces either surrendered or fled out of Federation territory. Most of, if not all of the forces that escaped have been accounted for one way or another.

October 10, 2326 – the first experimental Powered Armor defense system, known by the code name Marauder 10 or X, is field-tested on Hesperus when the planet is invaded by bug forces once more. It is also the first field test of trying to control bugs to fight bugs, this ends badly with a queen the federation had genetically altered taking command of the Bug forces and nearly destroying the Mobile Infantry deployed there. Thankfully for the Marauder X program and the planet, a soldier code-named Spooky armed with his power armor led a Light Infantry force to assassinate the bug leader and saves the planet. The armor is approved for full battlefield use soon thereafter.

November 25, 2326 – The Point Singularity Drive is created using captured Skinnie ship technology, allowing troops and ships to be moved to the fronts faster. The 7th fleet is created to map Galactic East for colonization as that region is now within reach of their ships.

April 3, 2327 – The first brain bug is captured by former drill instructor Charles Zim attached to "Blackie's Blackguards" on planet P.

September 12, 2328 - The fourth planet of the Saddarka system in the galactic northeast, a mining operation is attacked by an unknown alien force in massive ships and bearing large armies of mechs. The aliens savagely attack all humans on the planet until they are all killed. Investigation reveals that the planet is considered the territory of an ancient race of short grey aliens with snake-like tails that have been watching the humans for a long time. Their math skewed says that humans would not last as a galactic power, but in their time they would cause the extinction of their race if they do not do something to stem their power. SICON names this race the Fourth. The Fourth takes the name and calls themselves, Fourth: The True Democracy, since every Fourth has access to almost all information gathered. Their military begins preparing to create an ironclad border to prevent Federation expansion into their territory, but one member of their race calling himself a Prophet of War rallies a small independent army and launches a campaign of terror on the northeastern colonies to stop their advance and push them back from the area now called the Fourth Expanse. Officially the Prophet is declared a heretic of the Fourth and all ties are "officially" cut.

July 24, 2330 – After their less than great success against the Forth, the 7th fleet becomes the dumping grounds for all the other Fleets. The place where they send less than perfect soldiers and officers that have been known to cause trouble or go against the order of the higher-ups.

November 8, 2331 – the Second invasion of Klendathu is undertaken, and the destruction of most of the Command structure is believed to be accomplished as well as most of the planet surface due to the liberal use of nukes by ground forces. The Second bug war is called to end.

* * *

Third Bug war

May 8, 2332 - An invasion of Earth undertaken by the bugs through the use of several Colony ships and a captured TF Federation dreadnought, John A. Warden. Several more brain bugs are captured and Military Intelligence Psychics are allowed to probe them and in the process learn that Bugs have a name, the Arachnid Empire, and will not stop till all human life is gone. The nature of the war has changed for both sides.

August 5, 2332 – Tarthis, a jungle planet, is taken from bug control after years of bloody jungle warfare. The final victory is credited to "Merrill's Marauders" who dove deep into the bug tunnels, destroying the queen. And to the Battlecruiser Erwin Rommel, who destroyed over half the planet's jungles in the bombardment.

May 30, 2334 – An unknown race is seen using planets in the galactic north to attack the Arachnid Empire. After research into where they seem to be coming from, Federation Sky Marshal Keats personally leads a large contingent of the 4th fleet to investigate it. They find a battleship on the surface of the planet Venos VII. In curiosity, he takes a sizable force down to the planet to meet the aliens. The aliens mistake this for an invasion and fight the troopers deployed to the planet. In the action that followed The Sky Marshal and his guards the Elite Guard Pathfinders, "Sacroix's Spears" are killed in the attack as well as most of the troopers. The fleet takes the survivors on board and begins to fire on the planet but the ship vanishes like it was never there. When the Military intelligence go over the reports they find three things of interest, one: the unknown aliens looked like human with black hair and blue skin, two: they had incredible psychic powers and were even able to deflect bullets and able to unleash nightmares from deep within a soldier's mind, manifesting into the real world, three: they were all women or had features that made them most likely women. This leads to the name, The Coven when referring to them.

June 15, 2334 – A Coven force attacks and takes nine Federation colonies, with minimal loss of life on both sides. It was unknown why the Coven did not murder the human population at first, leading to one scientist formerly theorizing that the Coven had a male deficit and were coming to enslave the men of the Human race. While widely panned, physical visual similarities could not be denied. It was not until a few weeks later a member of the military Intelligence connected the dots and noticed seven of the worlds were part of the Sprange rebellion and the other two were contested worlds during that time frame. Using the idea that both could be related to his working theory, he checked the reports and found several soldiers and ships that were involved in the fighting reported seeing humans fighting alongside Coven forces. This led to the theory that either the aliens had somehow been involved, or possibly behind, the rebellion (an idea that was beloved by Fed Net conspiracy theorists everywhere), or that the aliens had allied themselves with the remnants of the rebellion.

January 3, 2335 – A Ceasefire with Coven forces is achieved when a Coven ship bearing a message appears near Federation territory, in the message they reveal that they are an Expeditionary force from the other side of bug territory sent to open up another front with the bugs. It also reveals that their last leader believed humans to have been a lost tribe of their kind, and decided to help out a band of them they found beyond Federation borders take back their home from what they thought to be a foreign dictatorship. Upon examination and investigation, the leader stepped down and the new Coven commander called for peace.

November 19, 2336 – A large patrol of the 7th fleet is hit by a Forth superweapon, over half the ships are lost. It is Unclear if the Forth will use the weapon again though, as the Forth ship responsible for the attack appears to have lost power and was destroyed by the surviving Dreadnought TF Asgard. It is hoped to take the secret of the weapon to its grave.

* * *

Would you like to learn more? Exit


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: From Green mist and lightning.

**~[==|==]~**

Unknown: TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, Bridge [unknown]{December/26/2001}

Green mist and lightning that is what best described what Edmond was seeing outside the "windows" of the bridge. Then in an instant, it was replaced by two things the starry blackness of space and the two severed, burning halves of a wreck that was the _Roosevelt_. Knowing ship-wide was still on Edmond said. "Surviving a singularity with you, that is all." and cut the line. "Smirnov if _Cindy Lin_ and _Walker_ are still in one piece have them begin rescue operations aboard the _Roosevelt_. Also, find out if any other ships survived and get me their commanders to help out." Getting up from his seat he walked over to one of the open consoles and began to look through the data to find out what system they had ended up in or if there was a nearby habitable planet as they were going to need one till they figured out what happened.

**~[==|==]~**

Unknown: TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, Bridge [unknown]

As the _Cindy Lin_ DD-120 and the _Walker _DD-163, captained by L.T. Jonathan Drake and L.T. Mayo Shinya respectably, moved to dock with the dying halves of the TF DR-50 _Teddy Roosevelt_, Edmund was already checking the readouts on the control panel. "Well, that's good and bad at the same time." He muttered not really liking what he saw. According to the sensors, there was a very habitable planet not too far away just on the other side of the star system. This was good as things were going to get cramped with the survivors from the _Roosevelt_. The bad news was the sensors also said he wasn't in Kansas anymore. According to the A.I. on board his ship, several star systems were gone others had moved and still more had appeared from out of nowhere. The only good thing was they were in about the same place they had been before the attack.

Curious he asked the A.I. "What would cause such a change in the galaxy?" The A.I.'s response really put a damper on his "I just survived a black hole" mood. **"Knowing that we most likely passed through a time dilation field on our way through the singularity, the most likely scenario is time travel either forward or backward in time. The next possible solution is sideways." **Curious as to what the A.I. meant by sideways he was about to ask when Lieutenant Junior Grade Tatiana Smirnov reported.

"Sir the _Walker_ and the _Cindy Lin_ have begun rescue operations and I have established communication with two more ships the CVC-1034 _Doolittle_ Escort Carrier, and the CVF-603 _Gettysburg _Fuel Tender and repair ship," Smirnov said as she looked to her captain waiting for new orders.

"Alright tell them to help with rescue operations on the _Roosevelt_, then set a course for the fourth planet in this system," Edmond said getting up from his seat to take the captain's chair again. "Also Miss Smirnov what's the name and ranks of the Captain of the other ships?"

Smirnov said as she received the orders. "L.T. Sera Hale and L.T. Jonnie Grant"

Edmond nodded. "Alright, send a message to L.T. Shinya telling her she is in charge of the rescue operation and once they have evacuated the _Roosevelt_ of all personnel and supplies they are to follow us to the fourth planet in this system."

**~[==|==]~**

Unknown: TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, Deck four living quarters [unknown]

Sergeants William and Elizabeth Lee were in their room looking out the "window" at the wreck of the _Roosevelt_. "Dear God, protect those poor souls," William said as the other ships began to dock with the severed halves the dreadnought.

As William scratched behind the ears of Elizabeth she said. "Something is wrong."

"Yeah, I can see that," William said absentmindedly.

"No not the _Roosevelt_…" William looked down at Elizabeth confused. "I can't really explain it, but it's like a presence I have felt all my life has gone and been replaced by another one similar in being but different."

William just looked at Elizabeth confused, and then he remembered an old book by some author, Koontz maybe. In the book, the author implied that dogs had a more spiritual connection with the universe than humans. Looking out the window at the universe and not the wreck of the _Roosevelt_ he muttered. "I wonder?"

**~[==|==]~**

TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, deck 5 living quarters

Chief Petty Officer Jake Silva was looking out the "window" leaning against the banister, something didn't feel right. Standing up straight, he left his alcohol on the banister and double-timed it to his squad's apartment. Hitting the alarm to wake them up he waited at the end of the hall as the seven engineers filed out of their rooms.

"Alright boys and girls if you have not been paying attention, we have most likely been put in a dangerous situation by the Forth. As such I want power suits worn at all times and keep your armor close at hand. Check your rifles and be ready for anything. I do not want to play host to a Forth experiment because you decided that your hair is more important." He said ending with a pointed comment directed at Sam Taylor, their resident pretty boy.

"Sir Yes sir!" They said before heading back in to carry out his orders. All except his second in command Petty Officer First Class Veronica Summers, a young, black-haired woman. "Sir, do you know where we are?"

Shrugging Jake said from the doorway to his room. "No, but until further notice consider yourself on Klendathu." And closed the door to his room.

**~[==|==]~**

TFS DR-50 _Teddy Roosevelt_, Aft section

Third Lieutenant Lokia Tremble stood as best she could in her power suit looking out through the slats of the locker she had stuffed herself in to avoid having her suit burned off her. Her long grey Military Intelligence uniform jacket lost somewhere in the inferno that had become the gymnasium. It figures that she pulls herself out of the frying pan into the fire but this was fucking ridiculous. She had pulled herself into this room out of the highway to avoid being spaced, but once the doors to this room had closed she realized it was an inferno. Being out of options, she had ducked into locker hoping her suit and locker would keep her from burning up.

Now she waited for rescue and attempted to use her psychic abilities to guide the rescue teams, she sensed moving through the ship, to survivors like her. She had helped the teams to find at least 56 survivors but being overconfident she had decided she wasn't going to lead them to her until she had saved at least 100 or until she felt her current situation was becoming untenable.

As the sweat gathered on her brow she guided a team to survivor trapped under a table on deck 6, not noticing the fire in the room go out. And as the team was about to free the survivor, the locker was pulled open. Falling out weak from her efforts she was caught by MI trooper. "Ma'am, are you okay?" He asked just before Lokia passed out with a smile.

**~[==|==]~**

4th planet of the system, Talmark, Capital City, Stargate facility

General Juan Haymaker set at his desk sending out more orders for more troops and ammo to defend against an invasion via the Stargate. If he had had his way, they would have buried the damn thing until they could figure out how to stop the enemy from coming through whenever they felt like it. But no, the higher-ups wanted to keep it open thinking they could make contact with the "Tau'ri" whoever the hell they were.

This was the only thing that made sense to them considering what had happened over the last three years of their history. Three years ago the Stargate had been opened and they met what they thought was a friendly advanced race known as the Aschen. They had offered people of Talmark a chance to join their Confederacy and gain access to their knowledge. Talmarkians government had accepted and brought two other races and their planets in as well, but after two years, a Talmarkian doctor had found an additive to some of the medicines that rendered humans sterile. In a rage the Talmarkians and the other two races declared their independence from the Confederacy, resulting in the Confederacy declaring war on them. But before either side could do anything, Aschen Prime was sucked into a black hole through their Stargate. That should have been the end of it but enough of the Aschen survived, that they had been able to build Neo Aschen from one of their oldest colonies and now at any moment they could decide to attack.

It had taken some doing but and had learned from a reliable source that this reprieve from the Aschen war was thanks to the efforts of a race called the Tau'ri. That had been given the last three months to prepare and he just hoped it would be enough. He really wished they had been able to get weapons from Aschen though. Because right now they were going to be fighting them with muskets and rifles.

**~[==|==]~**

A'reseya, Roma Capitola, Fourth Legion headquarters, Stargate.

Legatus Legionis Kaeso Titurius Aquila, Commander of Fourth Legion was strapping on his heavy armor as he got ready for the invasion. Two months ago the Aschen Confederacy had come through the gate offering medicines and other tech in exchange for their military aid with some rebels. They had agreed and received the medicine as promised, now it was time to give that military aid and help Aschen destroy the Talmarkians. For this task, the entire Forth Legion along with its artillery was put under Aschen command and they would be getting support from an Aschen bombardment ship which was going to hit Talmark from orbit at the same time.

Aquila grabbed his carbine musket and Gladius and left the barracks for the deployment field. Once there he took command of his men and looked up at the Stargate as it activated. No doubt the Talmarkians had put off some sort of defense but the four-barrel cannon that fired grapeshot into the gate would most likely have cleared the way.

Now that it was most likely clear a shield wall made up of prisoners were marched through. A moment later the received word via radio that the gateway was clear. "Antrorsum, deinceps per stargate!" **"Forward, forward through the Stargate!"** Aquila called to his Soldiers as he led them through the gate.

Once on the other side he found most of those prisoners dead but holding at the foot of the gate. Aquila gave the order to form a new shield wall with the survivors and for the riflemen to provide covering fire from behind the wall. As more troops came through the shield wall expanded outward until the gate room was in their hands.

As he gave a few orders to mop up the facility and to send out scouting party into the city his Aschen advisor Porren came through the gate. Looking around at the bodies piled around the gate he came forward and said. "Fine bit of work there Legatus, never would have thought we could take the stargate in one go."

Aquila simply smiled and said. "That's because your people have forgotten the glory of war." And walked through a doorway toward the new world to be conquered.

**~[==|==]~**

The orbit of forth planet: TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, Bridge

Lieutenant Junior Grade Tatiana Smirnov was looking at her monitor as the _Fremont_ came into orbit around the planet. She had been staring at the screen intently since the sensors had reported the planet had cities and other marks of civilization. "Ah Captain was detecting a civilization down on the planet"

"Great another Race for us to piss off," Edmond commented with a humorous tone. Tatiana stifled a chuckle, not counting several tribes, kingdoms, and republics within the Skinnie Hegemony, the Federation did have the worst luck when it came to the first contact.

Suddenly red warning signs appeared on her screen and after a quick check, she reported. "Sir, we have an incoming ship, and it's a big one."

**~[==|==]~**

Entering the Talmark orbit, Aschen Confederacy bombardment ship, _Volia_

Eollem, commander of _Volia_, sat comfortably in his seat listening to the chatter of his crew as they entered orbit around the traitor's planet. Personally he thought they could have taken the planet with just the barbarians, but the higher-ups thought they should send the _Volia_ along in case the Talmark had somehow cobbled together a spacecraft or heavy bombardment ship from the cargo transports left on the planet before the war. So here he was after a few weeks of travel from Neo Aschen about to bombard Talmark for leaving the Confederacy.

_Volia_ was an old ship back-engineered from an old crashed alien pyramid-like ship found buried on one of their planets. Even though it was old and smaller than most of the modern ships, _Volia_ was probably one of the most powerful ships that survive the loss of Aschen prime.

"Commander we are entering orbit... there is a ship in orbit." Helms officers reported.

Eollem looked up at the screen and saw the small cylinder-like ship with a tri-pylon section attaching her engines to the main ship. "Well this will be interesting do they have a shield?"

After a moment the helms officers reported. "No, sir."

As soon as Eollem heard that, he figured it had to be Talmarkian. "Then open a channel to them." The helms officers opened the channel. Eollem saw the commander of the other ship he was dark haired, tall, and wore a grey uniform of some kind. "This is commander Eollem of the Aschen Confederacy to Talmarkian ship. Your planet has already been invaded, if you surrender now and hand over your ship, we will go easy on you and your crew."

Their commander responded. "First off, who the hell are the Talmarkian, second there is no way in hell would I surrender my ship…"

Not caring to hear the rest, Eollem orders his ship to fire upon them, figuring it was a dumb attempt at a trap or bluff since there should be no other space-faring races in this region. two plasma bolt raced through space and hit the Talmarkian ship, but instead of watching the ship burst into flames, he saw the bolts sizzle out on its armor.

**~[==|==]~**

TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, Bridge

"SIR they have fired upon us!" Lieutenant Junior Grade Tatiana Smirnov reported.

Edmond called. "Brace for impact!" But instead of the ship rocking from the impact, all that was heard was couple bangs. "Report?"

Tatiana looked at her screen. "Those were plasma bolts of some kind and much weaker than a baby plasma bug." She said turning to her captain.

Edmond got a predatory smile and turned back to the open channel. "You have fired upon a Terran Federation ship. As such, a state of war now exists between our people. Enjoy your foolhardy pride while you can." A moment later four crimson beams shot from the twin turrets of the _Fremont_. They were stopped by the shields of the enemy ship for a moment, and then they ripped through the shield-like paper, slicing into the sand dollar shaped ship and disabling her.

Edmond began to issue new orders as soon as the ship was no longer a threat. "Wolf R-15 and Zebra T-5 are to take the two Slingshot Dropships and head for the planet to check out his claims of invasion. If so, the people down there are probably going to need our help. Then dock with that ugly bastard and deploy Zebra G-33 and U-98 to board them. I want anything we can use from that ship in our hands by the end of the day."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Battle for Talmark

**~[==|==]~**

TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, docking area

Chief Petty Officer Jake Silvia locked his power armor on to his suit then grabbed his Morita 203-MP Marauder Plasma Rifle Mark IV from his locker. The Morita Marauder Rifle was one of his "prizes" in his collection, being that the rifle was one of those so-called top-secret weapons that were good but not good enough for their price point. originally designed to give the troopers in the Marauder X Program a light, nearly infinite ammo weapon it had tested well at first and been mass-produced for pathfinders and Spec op, however, once it got the field the heat, and range issues that came with plasma-based ammunition weapon became more apparent with many rifles being abounded in the field for other more conventional weapons. That is how he had gotten his hands on his price, a few years back he comes across this baby half-buried in sand dune. It had taken him months to rehab but it was worth it in his opinion, the "rifle" really more of a submachine gun in his opinion, ammunition worked well against light targets had trouble against heavy targets, which made it the perfect boarding weapon as it was unable to pierce the hull of a ship. Plasma Rifle should have been mass-produced and given to marines and the navy corps of engineers but the higher-ups though the price point was too much for units that barely get into the real fighting, preferring to make new weapons of the Mobile Infantry and the Military Intelligence over Terran Space Navy.

Jake sighed in discontent and put on his helmet, sealing his power suit. Then proceeded to lead his squad to the docking hatch. Jake nodded to the commander of Zebra G-33, Second Lieutenant Timothy (Tim) Simpson, who was waiting there. "Fine day for a boarding action." The Zebra striped commander said.

"Of course and it might be worth it today. When was the last time you heard of the Federation boarding another space-faring civilization ship that wasn't a Skinnie slaver?" Petty officer First Class Veronica Summers said with an excited tone.

Tim turned to Jake and said. "Remember when we were that young and excitable?" Trying to ease both groups with a laugh.

"Speak for yourself old man, I've still got my excitability," Jake said causing everyone to laugh. Both commanders were getting on in years but Jake had a reputation of being a child at heart. As Tim was about come up with some retort the docking light turned green. With that, the doors opened and both squads moved forward though the docking tube, reaching the other side unopposed. The two teams split up Zebra G-33 headed to find the bridge and U-98 headed for the engine room.

**~[==|==]~**

TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, Bridge

As the two Slingshot drop ships left the TFS _Fremont_, Edmond was getting a report from Lieutenant Junior Grade Tatiana Smirnov. "Sir, I have been going over the scans from the planet and there seems to be a lot of fighting in and around the biggest city. But I can't tell which side is the Aschen Soldiers and which belongs to our impromptu allies, the Talmarkian."

Thinking about the problem Edmund asked. "Can you bring a heat map of that city and one of the surrounding areas?"

Ensign Tatiana Smirnov brought up the desired screens. From what Edmund could see there were two opposing forces, one force was falling back into a circular area around the center mass of the second force. Either one could be the invading army the Aschen captain had mentioned from what could be seen in that picture. But the other map painted a much clearer picture. There were no ships around the city and there were definitely columns of Soldiers moving toward what he assumed was the capital city. "Okay tell the Slingshots to join up with their Army around the city as long as they can be sure they are Talmarkians. Let's assume that these Aschen have landed a ship in the capital for now." He said thinking he should get down there to figure this mess out first hand.

**~[==|==]~**

Slingshot drop-ship _Fremont_-1

Sgt. William Lee decked out in full power armor, waited for the Slingshot doors to open. He kneeled down to pet Elizabeth and to check her shoulder-mounted laser. Once that was done he checked his Morita 202-SA Smart Assault Rifle, the standard rifle of Cap Troopers and pathfinders. The 202-SA was technically as old as the Morita 201-A Assault Rifle which was used by Cap Troopers in the First Bug War but gave troopers more control over the weapon by giving it a three-round burst function which 201-A did not have.

Elizabeth said. **"Stop thinking about useless facts were going into battle you need a clear mind."**

"Sorry," William said as the ship landed and the door opened, revealing a beautiful green world mard by a burning city. Walking down the ramp William saw several Soldiers with old, archaic black powder rifles wearing chestnut brown uniforms, aiming their weapons at him. Thankfully the menacing presence of a fully armored trooper and his cybernetic dog kept them from doing something stupid like firing, which was lucky for Will as he had been mentally knocked on his ass by the fact they were human. He quickly recovered and spoke in English. "Any chance you understand me and you are the Talmarkians?" Ready to try Spanish or Chinese next but there was a murmur and one of the soldiers responded.

"Yes, are you the Tau'ri?" The Soldier asked.

"No, and I have no idea who they are either. I'm From the Terran Federation and the Aschen just fired upon our ship in orbit so right now, we share a common foe." William said as the other Neo dog troopers started to file out heading for the front lines. "So we're going to kick their asses back to their ship for you."

The Soldier spoke up. "But they don't have a ship. They're using the Stargate."

William looked over to the Soldier and asked. "What's a Stargate?"

The Soldier nodded as if he understood something and said. "Follow me. I'll take you to General Haymaker. He can explain it to you better than anyone else."

**~[==|==]~**

TFS DD-163 _Walker_

L.T. Mayo Shinya was drinking a cup of hot coffee and looking out the "window" of her destroyer at the space around her ship. She had seen a lot of the universe and knew almost every star But she didn't recognize these stars. Stirring from her thoughts She focused on the conversation going on between the ship's resident egghead and the A.I. on board. "So you're telling we have not moved from the location we were before the Forth attack but everything else has?" She asked.

"Pretty much Captain." Lieutenant Junior Grade Kevin Smith said. "This is the Milky Way Galaxy and we are in the Forth expanse but the area their home planet was in has fewer stars and a galaxy, a dwarf one but still a galaxy, is now located off the eastern rim of the Milky Way. From here Sol appears to be in the same place though maybe a little to the right…"

"NO BAD JOKES, please Lieutenant Smith," Mayo said not in the mood for jokes.

"Sorry, anyway the star Klendathu orbited appears to have gone supernova long ago but that's not what's interesting." He turned to the computer and brought up an audio file. "We picked this up on subspace." Then he started the file.

Mayo listened but couldn't make out the language, after a few moments the Speaker said, "KREE" or something to that effect, ending whatever conversation he was having. "Smith, what was that?"

"The computer thinks it was ancient Egyptian but here, the catch is not only is it different than what we understand of ancient Egyptian, but the changes in the dialect indicated it's still used today.".

"So what earth ruled by Egyptians?" Mayo asked confused.

"No, that audio came from a system about a month or so away. I'm saying humanity is probably a lot more widespread here." Smith said with an overdramatic tone.

"And where is here exactly? You have yet to explain that." Mayo said starting to get annoyed by Smith.

"I think we're in an alternate universe."

"Peachy," Mayo said realizing they were in this for the long haul.

**~[==|==]~**

Talmark, Capital City, Fourth Legion Western Front

Caius Livius Rullianus was marching down the street with the rest of his centuria in a shield wall formation. The reinforced iron shield set angle allowed them to mitigate some of the casualties allowing them to continue to march on and close distances, and once they did, it was over, the untrained peasant of this world couldn't match legion in close combat. They were about to overtake another Talmarkians position when a squad of Soldiers wearing white and black striped heavy armor landed in front of the Talmarkians lines on jets of flame.

Before Caius could react to this strange development, three of striped Soldiers raised large barreled guns and then the Soldiers in the shield wall were being torn to pieces by what the survivors would one day learned were called Shredder Squad Support Cannon. The line halted faltered and crumpled as the hail of fire chewed through the tight ranks stealing his men's courage as well as lives.

Seeing things were about to fall apart Caius tried to hold his centuria together grabbing the standard next to him to get the formation to reform, but a bullet from a Sniper Rifle put an end to his life the moment he distinguished himself as a leader, ensuring the collapse.

**~[==|==]~**

Talmark, Capital City, Talmarkian Defense bunker western front

General Juan Haymaker was having a weird day to say the least, first, it had looked like the end of the Talmarkian Civilization with the Aschen mercenary soldier quickly taking over the gate and central city. Now he had a space trooper in green camo and his dog standing in front of him explaining that here we're here to kill Aschen for being idiots. Oh, and the dog talked… he was starting to question his sanity.

"Okay okay, Jenny send a message out to the commanders in the field make sure none of the minutemen shoot at our new allies," Haymaker said to a radiowomen.

"Thank you General, but can I ask you, sir, what is a Stargate?" The trooper by the name of William asked.

"A device built by the gods to allow instant travel between the worlds. I don't know about God's part myself but the instant travel between the world's part is real, that is how we met the devious Aschen."

The trooper's helmet nodded. "And that's who you're fighting out there?"

Haymaker said looking at a map on the table. "No, I think they hired another civilization with comparable tech to us and brought them here to fight us. The damn Aschen don't ever get their hands dirty if at all possible." He mumbled with hatred in his voice. "What I would give for the chance to do the same to them as they have done to those they conquered."

"You might just get that chance." Someone said from the entrance to the bunker standing in his full Grey military uniform. "For now though you'll just have to settle for taking back your planet."

"Lt. Commander Tromblay," William said moving into a salute

"At ease Soldier." The new figure said walking over the table as several more grey clothed personnel followed carried in gadgets and gizmos bunker.

"Commander the enemy is using a device called a Stargate, it sounds like a planet based wormhole generating device," William said dropping the salute.

"Huh… cool, Alright Lieutenant, good work. You can go join your unit in the field." the Tromblay figure said. He then turned to Haymaker and asked. "What's the best way to shut the Stargate down and where is it located?"As he said that one of his personal finished setting something up and holographic map appeared above the table appearing to show an up to date map of the City.

Impressed, Haymaker looked over the map. He could see a red circular formation around the city and another one inside the city that had a blunt line along the western edge and seemed to be caving in. He pointed to the area of the map the Stargate facility was located in the Eastern half of the city. The map zoomed in on that area. "Amazing!" He said looking at the map. He pointed to the exact building. "That's the Stargate facility. It is in a concrete room on the first floor. The best way to shut down a Stargate is to have it buried."

Smiling a carnivore's grin Tromblay asked. "Do you mind if you have to rebuild that facility?"

**~[==|==]~**

Talmark, Capital City, Talmark Capital building

Kaeso Titurius Aquila of the Fourth Legion was getting more bad news from the western part of the city. Apparently the Talmarkian had found Soldiers who could fight as well as Ares himself and they were wreaking havoc there. Not wanting to waste the lives of his troops, he had ordered them to start pulling back toward the cannons that were being set up to give his Soldiers artillery support. He could not let the enemy go unchallenged so he did the best thing he could, he went looking for his Aschen adviser. He found Porren on the roof staring at the sky. Coming up beside him he said. "Porren I need that orbital bombardment now, where is it?"

Porren said. "It is coming." Then pointed at something entering the atmosphere heading toward the West. "There it is. You see all you need to do is wait." Porren turned to him.

Aquila asked. "Is it supposed to do that?" When the light turned and headed to the East.

"No, it's not…" Before Porren could finish the object in question crashed into the Stargate facility a moment later a dull thump signaled an explosion, bringing the concrete building down burying the stargate under several feet of rubble.

"Damn it all, Porren you better hope that was a misfire because, without A'reseya support, this battle is over!" Aquila said in a rage.

**~[==|==]~**

In orbit of Talmark, _Volia_, outside the engine room

Jake Silvia was firing his Rifle down the hallway at the Aschen... He wasn't really sure what to call them as they were no marines or anything of that sort. They were using some sort of handheld plasma gun but other than that they were no threat and seemed to be untrained to deal with boarding parties. They did know how to find good choke points though. And because of that his squad had run out of grenades and were now stuck here.

"Hey, Aschiny why don't you just surrender? Then you can have an MRE on me." Jake ducked his head back as three plasma bolts went by his head. "Well, I could use a drink how about you?" He pulled his helmet off and took a bottle out of a case on his back.

Before he could take a sip Veronica Summers took the bottle from him "Sir now is not the time!?"

"Fine." Jake grabbed the bottle back and tossed it down the hall. He fired a shot at the bottle midair, setting the liquid inside ablaze and splashing it everywhere. As the screams of the burning Aschen could be heard he asked her. "Are you happy?" Before walking down the hall and putting them out of their misery.

Once inside the engine room, he reported in. "U-98 has accomplished the objective. The engine room is ours."

**~[==|==]~**

In orbit of Talmark, _Volia_, bridge

Eollem, commander of _Volia_ woke up and reached for the arm of his chair. The room was full of smoke and he saw several injured officers. "Someone tell me what is happening now!?"

"Sir we are dead in space and we are getting reports from all over that we have been boarded."

This confused Eollem as there was no docking port on _Volia_. "How did they board us?"

"Their ship had a device that cut into our hull when the docking arm attached itself to us."

_"That is an odd technology to have."_ He thought before he asked. "Where did these people come from?…"

The doors to the bridge blew in and several fully armed zebra-striped troopers came in and fired their rifles at anyone who made a move for a weapon. "You are all prisoners of the Federation." A trooper said before two of his troopers started to tie up the Aschen. Turning from them he reported. "The bridge is ours. Tell the commander he has a new ship."

**~[==|==]~**

Talmark, Capital City, western front

Titus Sempronius Pulcher was not having a good day. He had been moving with the rest of his unit to take a hill that the Talmarkians had been holding which would have given them the high ground for their artillery. Then something had gone terribly wrong. First, the unit that had been in front of him had been slaughtered by squad armored Soldiers, causing a general rout that nearly got him trampled. Then when he thought they had managed to pull back, he started to hear of some kind of demonic dogs that were ripping the throats out of any straggler and firing some kind of death beam. Well, that had sent troops into a panic again, forcing them to pull back to the artillery they had been planning to use on the hill. Now they were keeping the enemy at bay by having the cannons pound the streets in front of their position while they hoped for some form of relief.

As Titus moved toward a radioman to ask where their relief was, he heard something in the air and looked up. A craft of some kind came over a house and dropped some kind of container that unleashed a hellfire upon the cannons wiping out the crews that worked them and destroying the big guns beyond use. Then it turned and fired some kind of machine gun, similar to the armor troopers had used but much bigger, wiping out the forces that had gathered there to hold the line. Before Titus could fully understand what had happened the craft pulled out and headed away from the death it had wrought and he found himself lying on the ground. Not sure how he got there he tried to get up but found he couldn't get up beyond his hands and knees. Looking toward his legs he found the reason as he only had a knee on one of his legs. Everything below it was gone.

**~[==|==]~**

Talmark, Capital City, Talmark Capital building

With the gate gone and the Western front failing, Kaeso Titurius Aquila knew it was time to surrender, which he was okay with. Things had gone far off the plan and all possible contingency plans too. There really was no choice. But there was one little problem.

"You will not surrender you will fight to the last man! That is why we helped your civilization!" Porren screamed at him.

Aquila had never seen an angry Aschen before so he was going to let Porren humor him for a while. "Porren this battle over. They have won. Take it easy."

Porren screamed. "They cannot have won! We went over all possible scenarios! they cannot win!" Aquila was about to say no plan ever survives battle when Porren started to say things he really shouldn't have. "The only way we could have lost is by your actions… If you surrender I will personally make sure that your children are rendered sterile, you barbarian scum. You hear..." He never finished his sentence as Aquila's Gladius was thrust into his gut.

"You should never threaten a man's children." He turned the blade in Porren's gut. "And you just threatened my yet to be born grandchildren!" He pushed the still living Porren off his blade and said._ "_Pone istam spumae in cloacae ratio quod terrains albo vexillo sublato, non est usus in nobis pugnamus." **"Put this scum in the sewer system and hoist the white flag. There is no use in us fighting now."**

To be continued.

**~[==|==]~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Terran Choice

7th Fleet News Network

The orbit of Talmark, TFS DD-136 Fremont, Briefing Room, Two days after the Battle for Talmark [unknown]{December/28/2001}

Lieutenant Commander Edmond Tromblay walked in the room and with a heavy sigh and took a seat in one of the chairs. Sitting in the other chairs were four other captains of the 7th, they had arrived in orbit of Talmark's moon where Ed had ordered the Freemont and his new prize ship the Volia to take up anchor, Well he said four there was really five as far as he was concerned a damage control officer had for all tense and purposes saved Roosevelt, sure the ship was cut in half… but hadn't blown up, and much of the section that had been open to space were now closed, meaning much of the crew for the Roosevelt could be quartered in place till they figured out what to do with them. He was the only high ranking officer left it seemed so Ed was leaving him in place until the situation was more clear, but it was a damn fine thing to save the halves of the Roosevelt and then make then shipshape enough to be towed into orbit around the moon.

"Well, I'll start this off. We appear to be in an alternate universe and as of yesterday, we are at war with Aschen, a race that believes everyone who's not them is barbarian. we sized one of there ships and forted an invasion of our new friends the Talmarkians who have just declared a blood vengeance against the Aschen. I pulled are troops back now the fighting over but were going to have to come up with a plan for the unplannable situation were in. Who wants to go next?"

Lieutenant Jonnie Grant captain of the CVF-603 Gettysburg, an American, 5'8, greened eyed, blond-haired, asked. "Well, why don't we contact Earth?"

Lieutenant Mayo Shinya captain of the Walker DD-163, a Portuguese woman, 5'5, long dark hair, and grey eyes, said. "There's no point, from the detailed report Edmund sent out, there is evidence that humans in this timeline were taken from Earth by aliens for whatever reason they had, a long time ago. If that is true, we must assume that the tech level of Earth, is probably around that of A'reseya or the Talmarkians, since the Aschen seems to be an exception."

Lieutenant Jonathan Drake captain of the Cindy Lin DD-120, a young Canadian, 6'0, brown-haired, yellow eyes, asked. "So what do we do then? Just sit back and wait for Earth to mature?"

Lieutenant Sera Hale captain of the CVC-1034 Doolittle, a Vaga colonial, 5.9, gold haired, purple-eyed said. "Hell no, we should hunt down this universe's Forth and make them send us back."

Mayo rolled her eyes. "I guess you didn't read my report. It would take 20 to 30 years to even get to what we think is the Forth's home galaxy, which would be useless. We would all be too old to fight the Forth if they are as hostile as they are in our own universe. Plus there are no guarantees this universe has a Forth-like race." Sera seemed to deflate at her words.

Jonnie spoke up. "We don't have enough fuel to get there anyways." Everyone turned to him "The Gettysburg has just returned from stocking up on three months' supply of fuel for about half the fleet but even if we redistribute that and any fuel cells we can salvage from the Roosevelt we will only have about 16 months worth, not counting whatever we get from the scoops ."

Edmond Nodded and comment. "Well, then we can't go home, it would serve no purpose to go to Earth and the Forth are unreachable or may not even exist. As I see it we have two choices remaining, try to nuke Neo Aschen and then try to survive on our own hoping we got all the Aschen or … try to make a new Federation here, in this universe, starting with Talmarkians and their allies. We raise up their industry, give them the knowledge for light armor Soldiers, weapons, armor, and training, then with this new Federation under our leadership, we will tear down the entire Confederacy. But before we put this to a vote though, remember one thing, whatever we choose here will decide the fate sailor and trooper under are command. And those sailor and trooper in the coming months are going to need something to hold them together, as it is there no hope of going home and sooner or later someone is going to try and do something drastic and self ending, especially if we try and withdraw from this new galaxy, which will only lead to more trying it. In my mind, we either give them something to grab on to and fight for or were not doing our job. Now you know my vote, what say you?"

Jonnie Grant nodded and said. "I'm in for option two. If we do this we can build and get production of hydrogen fuel which we will need sooner or later anyway."

Sera Hale thought about it and said. "There's a chance to blow shit up either way; I pass on my vote."

Mayo Shinya nodded and said deadpan. "It's hard to argue with you Edmond I'm in for option two. But don't you screw this up or I'll beat you up like I did in the academy." This made Edmond shiver.

Jonathan Drake finally said. "I'll take two as well, but not to blow shit up as Sera put it. The countries that make up the Federation set up one major goal, which is to spread humanity across the stars and protect it from any and all threats. Well, humanity already spread across the stars here but apparently there is no one to protect it. This galaxy needs us as much as we need them. Let remember that."

**~[==|==]~**

The orbit of Talmark, TFS DD-163 Walker, Infirmary, Three hours after the First Council of Captains

Third Lieutenant Lokia Tremble sat up in bed sipping her soup recovering from her mental exhaustion from using her Psychic power too much. She was going to be let go today, which was good with her, she was interested in learning more about this new galaxy. But she wished that the new galaxy hadn't come with the loss of everyone she knew.

Lokia was only in her early 20s, had black hair and brown eyes. She had joined Military Intelligence only a few years earlier thanks to Psychic ability and was still getting used to using her power so when the curtain was pulled back quickly and she heard someone yell. "Boo!" she reacted by throwing her soup bowl right into the person's face. "Aaah my eyes!" The man who had pulled the curtain away yelled and tried to rub the soup out of his eyes. It took her a moment, but then she recognized him.

"Uncle? Uncle Edmond?" She asked in shock.

"That's Lt. Commander Uncle Edmond to you, squirt." He said.

Still, in shock, she asked. "What are you doing here? How are you...? Why the hell have you not called in 10 years?!"

Edmond shrugged "Well squirt, I'm here because you're here and I got here via Slingshot, and I have not called because your over-protective mother told me that if I was going to re-up, not to bother calling in case I ended up dead, She didn't want you to have loss of family issues."

"Okay, that does sound like her, so you get a free pass, this time." Lokia sensed something and asked. "So why else are you here?"

Edmond sat at the foot of the bed and said. "You heard about the Stargate yet?" She shook her head and he gave a brief explanation, and then said. "If we're going to use this device to find more people to join the Federation or useful allies, we're going to need someone who can tell, without a doubt, when we're being lied to."

Understanding Lokia nodded. "You want me to be part of what, a diplomatic team?"

"More of a first contact team, but yep you got it." He said with a smile.

**~[==|==]~**

Talmark, Capital Building, The next day

Juan Haymaker sat across from Kaeso Titurius Aquila with the Ambassador Hurken of Tilma, in between them. Tilma was one of the other planets to have left the Confederacy and they still kept friendly relations with Talmark, most of the time anyway. Right now Hurken was being, well him, as he was not a fan of military-controlled nations and he was stuck in a one until the Stargate was reopened or member of the civilian government reappear, at the moment it looked like they were all dead or taken through the stargate having been session when the A'reseyans took the capitol building, "General why is this A'reseyan here?"

"Ambassador I was asked to have him and you hereby the commander of the Soldiers who saved our collective asses yesterday, so he here," Haymaker said.

"What use would he serve? He works for the enemy!" The Ambassador accused.

"That gentleman is yet to be seen, " Edmond said entering the room, Lokia right behind. "This is Third Lieutenant Lokia Tremble from Military Intelligence, she will determine if he can be trusted."

Lokia walked over to Aquila and said. "Aschen." Then after a moment, she said. "He is really pissed at them."

Through this, he had remained still, but then he jumped out of his chair and yelled most likely feeling Lokia presence in his mind. "Witch, what sorcery was that?!"

"Not sorcery just a potential some humans can achieve," Lokia said stepping away from the table.

Before they could get sidetracked, Edmond said. "Gentlemen, now that we have determined that, at least, the leader of the Fourth Legion is not working for the Aschen, let us move on to why I called you here." He pulled out a file and had Lokia hand out a copy of the information inside to everyone. "Quick rundown of the info inside, we're from another universe we can't get back home, so we're setting up shop here. In order to set up the Terran Federation here, we are willing to give you and anyone who is willing to sign up with us, Second Bug War tech in exchange for the right to set up recruitment centers on your planets for both the fleet and the mobile infantry. Now as protectorates of the Federation you will be allowed to keep your army, though we will be trying to recruit heavily from them since they will require less training in the long run. You will also be allowed corvette class ships tech which we will provide technical info for construction. Finally, as protectorates of Terran Federation, you will not be able to dictate policy, but anyone who joins the fleet, mobile infantry or any other branch will be considered a citizen of the Terran Federation once they have served for two years honorably and will be able to vote on our policy. Any questions?"

General Juan Haymaker asked. "When you say pre bug war tech how far exactly ahead of us is that?"

"Two maybe three hundred years," Edmond said

Haymaker nodded and said. "Talmark is in, this is the best chance we have to make Aschen pay."

Kaeso Titurius Aquila. "I cannot speak for A'reseya, but I can speak for myself and the rest of the Fourth Legion, we will join you since you plan to destroy the Aschen, I have spoken with Haymaker and learn about the poison they peddle as medicine, they can not be allowed to continue."

Ambassador Hurken said. "How do we know that you're any better than the Aschen? I'm sorry to point this out, but you're just as advanced as them, how do we know you don't want to "poison the medicine" too?"

"Simple, we are not a planet of people, we're five ships with barely enough people to keep our civilization running for more than two or three generations, we need your people as much as you need our weapons for war," Edmond said not missing a beat.

Ambassador Hurken took that in and realized how precarious a position the Terrans were in then nodded. "All I can do is tell my leaders of your offer when the gate reopens."

"That is all I ask," Edmond said.

**~[==|==]~**

The orbit of Talmark, TFS DD-136 Fremont [unknown] {January /1/2002}

Lt. Commander Edmond Tromblay was looking through paperwork as he waited for… there was a knock at his door. "Come in." Ensign Amelia Ironside entered the room.

"Sir reporting as ordered," Amelia said with a salute.

"At ease, Ensign," Edmond said then asked. "I've been looking over several files when I saw something interesting in yours, is it true you were looking to become a Federation net field correspondent?"

Amelia nodded and said. "Yes, sir."

Edmond said. "Then today's your lucky day. You are now in charge of setting up a new network for our little fleet. Call it whatever you want, but we will need one to keep everyone informed do you understand?"

Amelia was bursting with excitement. "YES, SIR!"

Edmond nodded and said. "Dismissed." And Amelia skipped out of his office.

**~[==|==]~**

TFS DD-163 Walker, bridge, 7 days after the first Federation council [unknown] {January /4/2002}

"Ma'am we have the Aschen ship on sensors." Lieutenant Junior Grade Jaime Serco said from his seat at the helm.

"Excellent, as soon as we're in range, fire at their engines and com's." L.T. Mayo Shinya said, waiting for the slight bounce of the turrets firing. Since the council, Mayo had also been given command of Cindy Lin DD-120 and the CV-1034 Doolittle. She had also been given the mission of cutting all space traffic within the Confederacy space and that was exactly what she was going to do, but unlike what Edmond had thought she was going to do, she did it through privateering and not plain old destruction.

Instead of destroying the ships she found she was going by the stratagem of injuring it and taking it over, then send the whole ship back to Talmark. Her command had already taken in three Aschen vessels loaded with minerals and food stocks, not to mention the tech they had found on some of the ships. Her little fleet now sported salvaged shields from the Aschen freighters thanks to the determined work of the navy core of engines.

From there the ships were taken to Talmark and were emptied and the supplies not needed for the military were sold. Then she heard some of the ships were torn apart to be studied and taken apart for spare parts. That seemed like a bad idea at first glance to her but Lt Grant had already created a rudimentary dry-dock slash space station in orbit of Talmarks moon out of the severed halves of the TFS DR-50 Teddy Roosevelt by parking them and connecting them to the Gettysburg. since Gerryburg had factory onboard her crew was working overtime to produce what they needed for the coming war, and Grant had boosting, that the first beams and plating were coming out of the Gettysburg already and the first new corvette was only a few weeks away thanks to the supplies she had taken and some modified CHAS units he was using for construction. She doubted that was the full truth, the more likely they would be hollow shells with a minimal weapon, but considering how the Fremont had handled the Aschen ship maybe all they would need was transport ships to get the troopers were they were needed while the destroyers and carrier clear the road.

Mayo felt a slight bounce run though her ship and smiled sweetly. "Prepare boarding parties."

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The Drums of War

7th Fleet News Network

Talmark, Capital City, Two weeks after the _**Battle of Talmark **_{January/11/2002}

Jake Silva, Former Chief Petty Officer, now Master Chief Petty Officer of the Fleet engineers sat at ... his desk, drinking a lot. "How the heck did this happen?!" He muttered despairingly. A week ago he had been on his way to the Cafeteria and Ready to chill out with his other engineers when the L.T. Commander of the fleet had ambushed him.

"Congratulations Silva you've been promoted. Your new job is to help rebuild Navy corps of engineers and to design quickly to construct defenses for them to deploy." Of course Jake had tried to get out of it, but then the L.T. had made quite clear it was an order. "There is no argument on this one Silva, one of the gunnery men found your redesigns for the High-density laser cannon that, coupled with everything I could find on you, tells me that your skill is needed in a place other than the front lines. Do You Understand Me?" Of course he had to say yes and now he was stuck here in the Capital city, looking over the Aschen shields, seeing how they could be improved, while managing staff that were working on a myriad of projects from the creation of the "New Light" Armor for the New Mobile infantry to the Wooden Morita rifle, a stop-gap weapon since they did not have the resources and time for the plastics in there rifles. what plastics they could make went to the fleet followed by what was needed for the cheap Kevlar that was used in the Light armor. Not to mention he had to disturb tech to the dozen of new factories in order that made sense, giving someone the tech to make missiles launchers did not make sense when the circuit industry did not exist. So he was forced to introduce the tech there war machine used in a civilian way, so the industry could come to be allowing them to use it for war later on. All an all it was a massive pain in his ass.

"Well, at least I have an infinite supply of chicks and booze." He muttered as he took out the next file on the Aschen ships plasma guns one of his underlings thought they could use. "Hmm... We could use these, maybe…"

**~[==|==]~**

Talmark, Stargate Facility, Three weeks after the _**Battle of Talmark **_{January/18/2002}

1st Lieutenant William Lee stood in full power armor, with Elizabeth and a few of the newly trained troopers, waiting for the gate to open. After the gate had been uncovered again, they had to move it to the countryside near where the new Mobile Infantry training grounds had gone up. He had thought nothing of it until his unit was decommissioned and he had been thrown into a new unit Called SCO-1 (Stargate Combat Operations). The rest of the Neo dog scouts had been put in command of the other SCO Units. His new orders for this command had been simple, they had the address' of other planets in the Confederacy, most of which was undefended. He and his command were to go through and take the gate and then they were either to stop all supplies from the planet or redirect them to Talmark.

Elisabeth said in an annoyed tone. "The gate has opened, dummy."

Looking up William said. "Alright, boys lets go free…. What was that planet again Elisabeth?"

Sighing she said. "Volia, like the ship." Then padded through the gate.

William followed after her, in turn followed by two squads of light armor troopers and a squad of engineers.

William looked around and said. "Squad 1, form a picket line around the gate, Squad 2 help the engineers construct the fortifications around the gate."

**~[==|==]~**

Talmark, Mobile infantry, 1 month after the _**Battle of Talmark **_{January/26/2002}

Former 2nd Lieutenant Timothy (Tim) Simpson of Zebra G-33 was now Brigadier General Simpson of the Zebra brigade and didn't like what he was seeing as he watched his troopers train. Most of the command staff in this brigade came from the old Zebra G-33, T-5, and a few other units Zebra unit that had been aboard the other ships. They had all received promotions, which bothered Tim a little. Most of his original squad had been raw, un-battle tested troopers and now they were going to lead men into combat.

The rest were volunteers from the Legion and the Talmarkian's army and he wasn't too sure about them yet. Most of them were trained to march at least However most were getting knocked back on there asses by the Morita rifles. Sure maybe in three months, they would be ready for a fight, but most of them would not be accepted in the main branches of the mobile infantry, they only ever be good as light Infantry. He was hearing the same story from the other Newly minted Brigadier Generals, most likely it would be a long time till their enemy would learn to fear Cap troopers falling from the sky and thrashing their armies. Oh well, he works with what he had and makes sure they could fight when the time came that the best he could do.

**~[==|==]~**

Talmark, Stargate facility, 1 month after the _**Battle of Talmark **_{January/27/2002}

Third Lieutenant Lokia Tremble stood Near the back gate room waiting for her new commanding officer to arrive. as a third lieutenant she was still in training and could not lead a unit into combat situations she would need to have someone higher up in her organization or the mobile infantry clear her for the rank of second lieutenant to be able to command. however as a member what barely classified as military intelligence there was no hope of getting a promotion from her organization being that they were Maybe four or five agents in the entire fleet and all of them as low-ranking as herself So instead of climbing the military intelligence ladder which Was slightly easier to climb. she was forced to climb the mobile infantry ladder which Beyond being tougher meant a lot more combat opportunities. There goes the cushy psychic research job she had hoped for when she got into SICONs military intelligence.

As if summoned by her dour mood A group of soldiers in Gray painted power suits entered the room their Commander appearing to be a sergeant major approached her his hand outstretched. "Lieutenant Tremble I assume" With a voice that conveyed years of screaming.

She took the offered hand and shook it " yes sir" Her eyes started down and took in his name from a badge nice to meet you sergeant major Pedersen"

"Good to meet you too," You turn to the slowly rotating gate as a crew of Talmarkians Dial up an address. "so Mission parameters?"

Lokia knew that he was testing her to make sure she was a studious well versed on Mission briefings. " the gate is open a planet Talmarkians found while searching for Tau'ri It's supposed to be Advanced race that beat the shit out of Aschin, though there is no evidence Tau'ri have ever visited the planet there is evidence of some sort of human civilization on the planet. We are to locate them make contact if possible determine if they are advanced enough to be useful to the federation or have resources that are useful to the federation" as she spoke the gate was opened with a resounding whoosh and a cybernetic humanoid assault system or a CHAS for short stood up from it's charging station and ascend the ramp to the gate.

"good you read the briefings you would not believe the amount of idiot military intelligence Brats somehow managed to never read them. I'll make myself clear the military intelligence you were apart of is run by complete and utter idiots I don't know how he felt it at sorry States but I'm going to make sure that if you and whatever few comrades made it through with you are the new roots of the organization that you actually can do your fucking will be no free promotions for just being good with your abilities get me."

"I get you sir" she responded as the okay came in from the crew monitoring the CHAS unit.

"outstanding now let's go find us some primitives"

**~[==|==]~**

Volia Stargate, 2 months after _**Battle of Talmark**_ {February/23/2002}

2nd Lieutenant William Lee was hiding behind a wall, as the farmers of the world threw rocks at them again. Apparently, the people on Volia had been made to believe that the Federation was the bad guys, responsible for some greater disaster in their history. This had all happened because the Aschen apparently kept a diplomatic presence here and when they had found the gate occupied with a dug-in force they had called in an orbital bombardment ship. Unfortunately for them, the engineers back home had reverse-engineered the Aschen plasma guns and converted them into a planetary defense which was a cheaper and faster option and some of the old high-density laser planetary defense weapons back home. So when the ship started to fire at them, it received double the fire back from several gun positions. Now the ship was hiding out of range unable to be fired on and unable to break the stalemate planetside.

There had been an attempt to break the stalemate by coming through the gate troops from some unknown place have been sent through unfortunately or fortunately for the federation they had built walls on both sides and machine gun nest facing that way as well. Technically any we should authorize the machine gun nests used against the Volians but in the long-term, it made more sense to just bear with it. the Volians we're not advanced enough to be a threat and so cutting down innocent morons who believe something that was not true would just make it harder to integrate them or subjugate them or whatever they ended up doing when the real bad guys have been put thoroughly in their grave. So he made his men grin and bear with it.

**~[==|==]~**

Talmark, Capital, Subspace listening post, 2 months after _**Battle of Talmark **_{February/24/2002}

L.T. J.G. Kevin Smith sat in his seat listening to the strange messages they had picked up when they first arrived again. He had been put in charge of an operation to find out who these people spoke some strange dialect of Egyptian were. So far he had zilch. He was sure it was related to Egyptian language but there were words in those messages that were either lost to time or had nothing to do with Egyptian. Not to mention the few other messages they had picked up there had been mentions of names belonging to other gods and goddesses from other ancient pantheons. The translator program he had cobbled together was working as well as a cobbled-together translator program should be, but still, he should have figured out something about their language…

"Maybe I can't translate is because it was a base language?" Thinking that way, he added some files about other languages from that region on Earth. He then started to get a few new words out of the translator not enough that he could understand the language, but enough that he got a few more names out of it that weren't Egyptian or a god. "What is a Goa'uld?"

**~[==|==]~**

Talmark, orbit, 2 months after _**Battle of Talmark **_{February/25/2002}

L.T. Tatiana Smirnov smiled as she sat in HER captain's chair aboard TFS CV-001 _Volia. _The first new Corvette _Volia_ was a transport ship armed with high-density turrets, several dozens Viking Landing Boats, and even more Skyhook Retrieval Boats. She was armed and ready for an invasion. Looking out the window, Smirnov saw _Volia's _sister ships, TFS CV-002-003-004 _Saratoga, Talmark, _and _Klendathu. _All were in various states of construction with 002 and 003 almost ready for their own finally shakedown. 004 was almost sealed up which would make it be considered space ready but it would not be ready for Operation "Big Push".

Smiling she said. "Lieutenant, tell _Roosevelt _station that we are going to test out the new Cherenkov Drive on the _Volia_ and will be back in an hour_._" With an "Aye sir." Her Talmarkian helmsman relayed the message and they headed out to the edge of the system.

**~[==|==]~**

Confederacy Space, 2 ¾ mouths after the _**Battle of Talmark **_{March/21/2002}

L.T. Mayo Shinya smiled with glee as she watched her ship's guns cut though the Aschen freighter shields. The beams cut through the aft section of the ship, cutting the sweet spot that always seemed to bring the ship to a halt. "Send the boarding party teams over and prepare the new crew to take over the ship." She said.

This had become a routine. They had removed thirty ships from the Aschen fleet. Twenty of which had been captured, the other ten well, it took a while to find the sweet spot.

An alarm went off drawing her attention. "Lieutenant, what is happening?" Mayo asked.

"Ma'am three contacts are approaching from the nearby asteroid field, Ma'am I think it was a trap!"

A shake ran through the ship as plasma hit the shield. "Tell the gunnery crews they have permission to fire at will, Lieutenant turn us to face them, I want to see them die," Mayo said with a smile as the ship turned so she could see the enemy from the bridge. The ships were standard shape almost an arrow head in design but much larger than normal. But before she could get any more detail the crimson beams engulfed the shield of the one she was looking at. The shield held under the first shot which was different. But after two more hits, the shield fell and the fourth shot severely damaged the ship. It was the same story for the second ship which was fighting _Cindy Lin_. "Issue an order to the third ship to surrender."

The lieutenant relayed. "Ma'am they said to go to… I don't know… probably hell."

"Well then, let us send them there first," Mayo said with a smile as the two turrets combined, four beam guns sliced the Aschen ship to pieces.

**~[==|==]~**

Neo Aschen. 3 months after _**Loss of Talmark **_{March/27/2002}

Borrem stood before a council convened by the leading member Tellon to investigate where this new enemy had come from and who they were. He actually didn't care himself, after the loss of Aschen Prime he had been held just as responsible as the idiot Mollem for its destruction. Since he was the one to make the first contact with the Earthlings, as a result he had spent the last six months in a cell on a twenty-four-year sentence. Now Borrem stood here probably to be asked the dumb question about a threat that most likely had nothing to do with him. all in all the bureaucracy had no idea what was going on and they were just looking for someone to blame and if it didn't have an idea what was going on things were going to get worse before they got better.

Councilmember Tellon started the meeting off. "Borrem you have no doubt heard of the recent losses across the Confederacy. We have brought you here to ask if the Earthlings or the Tau'ri as the Volians call them could be responsible for these raids."

Borrem sighed and shook his head "No, the Earthlings were asking for defensive tech. I don't believe they could build ships and travel to our region just to start a war. From our meeting, they were already at war with another alien threat most likely having pissed off one of the Goa'uld system Lords we do our best to hide from or pay off."

Sighing Tellon nodded said. "as I thought Thank you for your time Borrem."

As the guards were about to march him out, sirens went off and the screen turned on with general Pellon face. "Councilmember Tellon, seven ships have just appeared in close orbit to Neo Aschen."

"How did they get there?"

General Pellon said. "We don't know."

**~[==|==]~**

Neo Aschen orbit, 3 months after _**Battle of Talmark **_{March/27/2002}

Lt. Commander Edmond Tromblay Smiled as his _Fremont_ led the 7th Fleet into combat. The Privateer fleet as Mayo had called it, had found the information they needed to launch an assault the exact location of the enemy's homeworld. From there It was not hard to launch an assault as most of these Stargates world were a week away from each other thanks to the Cherenkov Drive and by the looks of the planetary defense systems the Aschen had never seen it coming and we're in a complete surprise of an enemy fleet showing up on their doorstep.

With his predatory grin, he gave orders. "Have the _Walker_ and _Cindy Lin_ clear the orbit of all craft, if they see a space station though, try to capture it. Have the _Doolittle_ send her fighters down to the planet and clear any military looking structures, also have the _Volia,_ _Saratoga_, and _Talmark_ start landing troops, we need to hit them hard and fast to make sure they can't get their heads out of their own asses before we firmly put our Boot in place to make sure they can't get out of the position".

To be continued

**~[==|==]~**

L4 News Network

**Fun Fact**

In the Starship Troopers movie, most of the people involved did not read or finish the book. In Aliens the people who played the space marines were forced to read the book. In an episode of Power Rangers from the fifth season they did an alien rip off, but the soldiers in it were wearing the armor from the Starship Trooper film.

Would you like to know more? _Exit_.

Author's note: it took a bit longer this time mainly because my style of writing has changed used to be lot more lines that didn't matter they were neat concepts but they didn't go anywhere you can go look up the fanfiction version for yourself to see the like three whole segments I removed also I have an edited a few places and added a new character. Slowly and steadily they'll be more and more changes as I go further and deeper into this hell, one or two chapters might get completely removed or so heavily edited they will not be recognizable for the original take.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Neo Aschen Invasion

Federation News Network

You may begin playing _Klendathu Invasion _on youtube Would you like to know more? _Exit_

**~[==|==]~**

Neo Aschen, upper atmosphere {March/27/2002}

Brigadier General Timothy Simpson of the Zebra Brigade held holder that kept him in his seat of the Viking landing boat as they entered the atmosphere of the planet. Some of the nearby troopers murmured as the Boat bumped, trying to be reassuring he said. "Remember boys this is just turbulence." Hoping that there Intel was right and the Aschen didn't have any form of flak guns. A lot of the plans for this invasion relied on their Intel from the governments that had left the Confederacy when trade routes were broken. According to them, the Aschen didn't have preparations for an invasion other than their fleet of ships. Which thanks to the 7th Fleet, were now all but gone. They may not even have a standing army other than their police and a few specialized teams that were meant for contact with non-advanced races. With another bump, Tim's concentration was broken as this one was the boat decelerating. "Alright, boys be ready." The final bump hit as the boat landed and the holders keeping the troopers in place released as the ramps lowered. "Here we go, boys, remember only kill those who are fighting us, civvies are waste of ammo and were not here to commit genocide." He yelled as the stripped troopers rushed out into the plaza, quickly following behind the first few troopers.

Being at the head of the column of troopers that left the boat, Tim saw civvies running away. He had been hoping this was going too easy. A bad thing to think as some Aschen started shooting at them with a plasma pistol. Several troopers ducked behind a round table to avoid being hit. Tim raised his rifle to his eye and fired one shot to bring the fool down. "Radioman, tell the rest of the squads to spread out throughout this area and kill or capture anyone who has a weapon. If they are forced to, hold the civvies in the square two blocks from this position to the West." Tim said as the UAVs started to send his power armor maps and info on the nearby area. Most of his troopers were only wearing light armor but his command staff and other high ranking officers were wearing power armor and power suits, it would allow them to access the fed net and get up to date details from UAVs, Looking at the map he noticed a building that looked more official than the rest. "Squad six come with me. I think one of the primary targets is nearby." He said leading the way.

**~[==|==]~**

Neo Aschen orbit

L.T. Sera Hale captain of the CV-1034 _Doolittle _looked over the world map being created by the UAVs. Her initial fighter wave had hit targets all over the planet, destroying anything that even looked remotely military, just in case it was. Now she was using the map to give new orders. The planet had only one real city. Everything else was farmlands, abandon small towns and other buildings that had not been plowed over yet by the harvester that gathered food for the Aschen. Her ship's various other systems had found several areas that could be underground facility and bunker that were either built by the Aschen or the original planet inhabits. She added all of her findings to the target list wanting nothing to be standing outside the Aschen megacity. Direct order from Edmund was to leave nothing military useful, seemed like a waste of resources, but she had feeling what Edmund had planned for the Aschen would make then less threat and more memory than having to nuke the planet from orbit.

**~[==|==]~**

Neo Aschen, outside side the gate room

Colonel Kaeso Titurius Aquila yelled "Keep that fire up! Don't let them get a chance to recover!" His Regiment mostly made up of survivors of his former legion had been trying to drive the Aschen from the gate building and the surrounding buildings for the last hour. He and High Command had figured this would be the most heavily defended installation and they had been right, but he doubted it would be this hard to dig them out. He had about a hundred injured troopers from this fight and he wanted it over so they could be sent through the gate to Talmark for treatment.

"Sergeant hand me your rocket launcher" He ordered, the Sergeant nodded and handed over one of the crew rocket launcher federals had recently armed the MI with. Taking it he aimed it into the gate room. The sergeant tried to protest when he realized what his commander was going to do, but Aquila pulled the trigger and sent a rocket into the gate room engulfing the room with fire. Before the explosion had even died down he ordered a charge into the gate room to take the Stargate. With a few more shots from both forces in the room the Troopers earned the right to raise the Federation flag on top of the facility.

"Alright open the gate to Talmark and send the wounded through then dispatch the Regiment to help the other units take control of the city." He said standing near the gate not caring about the smoking corpses around him. "And see if we can get some of the Fourth Regiment here from Talmark to replace our losses"

**~[==|==]~**

Talmark, Capital City, Jake Silva offices

A knock came at Jake Silva's door flowered by. "Sir, I was wondering if you would like to come to see the Fed Net broadcast of the invasion?"

All the young officer heard was. "No." Shrugging he walked away never learning that what he had heard was a recording or that an unconscious trooper was tied up on the floor of the offices.

**~[==|==]~**

Neo Aschen, gate room

Keeping a low profile Master Chief Petty Officer of the Fleet Engineers, Jake Silva walked through the Stargate dressed as a corporal in a light armor platoon. As soon as he got the chance he snuck off and started looking for a fight. He had snuck off Talmark because he was sick of the boredom of his office and needed a good fight to get him out of his funk. Sure he might lose his job as head of the fleet engineers but that that Kaba Yoshimitsu from the Roosevelt would most likely do a better job of it them him, and we would be back where he belonged in the field killing bad guys.

Walking down the street like he owned the whole goddamn planet, he spotted several what he assumed was police officers ducking into a dark alley running from the fight, he followed them... A few minutes later he walked back out of the alley with a broad grin and his armor burned in a few places and few new guns for his collection. Behind him, the cops lay on the ground with beading from several wounds and moaning in pain. Feeling thirsty he walked on, hoping he could find a bar on this planet.

**~[==|==]~**

Vis'u'ban, federation colony

Third Lieutenant Lokia Tremble and her squad were walking back to the gate after an extended search of the ruins on this planet. They had been searching the ruins for gate addresses but they had no luck so she called it off. As they were approaching the village that lay between the gate and the ruins she saw dark smoke rising into the sky. "The hell?" Pedersen muttered running off toward the village followed by her and the squad, ready to help the villagers with the fires or if need be kill those who had attacked people under Federation protection.

When they entered they saw several wounded people already being treated by the on-site recruitment office personnel who by the looks of their clothing had been hunting in the woods when this had happened. Several bucket brigades were trying to put the fires out. Lokia saw the local leader trying to calm his people and get them better organized, she walked over and asked: "Shamda what the hell happened here?"

Shamda responded. "Travelers wearing metal armor came through the Gate of the Gods and attacked the village. They took several prisoners with them. You must help us get them back!"

Nodding she looked over as Pedersen came over and asked. "Tell me did anyone see the address they put in?"

Shamda nodded and said. "Khordib followed them and saw the address, Khordib come here." Khordib ran over. "Khordib take the Terran to the gate and show them the address." Khordib nodded and led the way followed by Terrans.

"Sir, shouldn't we call for back up?" Lokia asked but the second in command Sergeant James To'cora responded first as they approached the gate. "We can't get any backup today, it's invasion day remember?"

"Crap!" She muttered.

**~[==|==]~**

Neo Aschen orbiting space station

General Pellon fired his plasma pistol at the armored soldiers who had forced their way onto HIS space station. "Keep firing, fight for the glory of the Aschen, and don't give a single step!" He yelled at the unarmored staff he had as an enemy fire took the head off one of his guards. There were all going to die unless they could get ahold of the situation, but even as general Pellon had no idea what to do, he had never been involved in a real war. Smashing primitives was all he was good for, and right now he knew they were the primitive.

Fearing for his life he fell back into the control center and called the council. "Council we cannot hold the station may I have your permission to order a retreat and to destroy it before they…" He stopped as he felt pain in his neck. He looked up at a blank monitor and saw the reflection of a power suited soldier wearing some kinda cloke standing behind him the hilt of a knife buried deep in his neck as the soldier pulled the knife back out he seemed to shimmer out of existence as the cloke blended him into the surroundings. falling to his knees Pellon murmured through bloody gasps "Unfair..." as everything faded into darkness.

**~[==|==]~**

Neo Aschen orbit

Lt. Commander Edmond Tromblay sat in his seat smiling his predatory grin as he kept getting reports from the planet side of the successful taking of priority targets such as factories, tech firms, and bio labs in one piece. The plan was working all they needed now was the orbiting station.

As if on cue L.T. Mayo Shinya came on the line. "Sky Marshal, we have taken the space station."

Rolling his eyes he asked. "Really, are you going to do that every time?"

Feigning ignorance she said. "Do what?… Oh right, well when you give yourself a proper promotion I'll stop calling you Sky Marshal." All the time grinning like a Cheshire Cat before cutting the feed.

Sighing he said. "Lieutenant, I want you to start running this message continuously. This is the Terran Federation Commander to those in charge of the Aschen government. Surrender unconditionally now or we will withdraw from your planet and reduced it to a radioactive dust ball, you have three hours."

**~[==|==]~**

Neo Aschen council chambers

Councilmember Tellon looked at his fellow Councilors after listening to the message from the enemy. "Well, then what should we do?"

It was a stupid question everyone knew that they had no choice. Their fleet was gone, the Stargate was in the enemy's hands, and thanks to the loss of Aschen Prime there wasn't enough Aschen left to survive a nuclear winter. He finally spoke. "Well if no one else has a plan, here is mine. We surrender we let them occupy Neo Aschen but we use this to build up our people and take control of this Terran Federation from the inside. Then change it to serve us, to make an Aschen Federation."

This statement drew massive applauses because after all their genetic testing and manipulation they had a lot of time to make this a reality. Time was always on their side.

**~[==|==]~**

Unknown planet

Lokia stepped out on the other side of the gate and Followed Pedersen down the steps the rest of the squad following after her. Using her refined telepathy she determined there was a large town to the north which was most likely the way the attackers had headed. "sir I feel their town of some size to the north."

"Let's go," Pedersen said leading the way seemly ready for anything. Moving quickly troopers reached the outskirts of the town, and once there she used her telepathy to determine where there was the most fear was emanating from, figuring that would be the location the prisoners were being kept.

Lokia located the prisoners and told Pedersen, nodding he stood up from the bushes they were hiding in and walked into the town her and the squad following their guns at the ready. As they walked through the city she saw many women and children go into hiding or staring at them unsure of what was happening. As they approached the biggest building in the city palace, several guards wearing what looked like chainmail carrying large staff approached. "Aray Kree!" The leader said with Silver markings on his head.

"Hmm… what does that mean?" Pedersen asked "not English and it certainly not danish"

Lokia knowing thanks to her telepathy said "it meant something like. "Stop, who goes there?"

Pedersen nodded and sighed "too bad we don't have time for that, theses fuckers match the description of the assholes who attacked are people" he brought up his rifle filling the lead guard full of holes. Before the other guard could react Lokia brought up her pistol and put a bullet through his brain.

Kicking the body down the steps and out of her way she heard Pedersen say. "Let's make this quick." And lead the way into the palace. Lokia followed close behind pointing out the direction she believed their people were being held at but as they got closer she could already hear alarms going off.

Before long a unit of the metal-clad figures charged toward them their staff aimed at them. 'odd what are those sticks going to do' That's when they all learn learned about staff weapons. Two troopers fell, one dead the other hitting his armor trying to clean the fire off. Thinking quickly, she said. "Sergeant Major, I have an idea if you can hold the line here. I'll take two troopers and free the prisoners."

Pedersen gave her look but shrugged "let me guess you already know where they are so you're going to use your psyco mumbo jumbo to navigate around the fight so can get are people out why we create a distraction?" Lokia nodded as that was pretty much her plan.

Nodding his confirmation "do it but don't get my men kill" Lokia nodded and lead the way down a winding corridor to the west around the fight and to the prisoner. Shooting the two guards on the outside of the cell Lokia said. "Get them out of there." she turned then felt something… presences, it was no a physic presses more being of such immense ego they either have to be an ass hole on levels reserved for evil empires or a supervillain.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go find some info on these guys. if I'm not back in five use the same path I showed you to get here."

Splitting off from the group, she found her way to what could best be described as a throne room. Looking around she heard. "Tau'ri why have you come to my world? I have not attacked your people as far as I know." She turned to find a man standing there looking like some ancient king.

The guy's eyes were glowing and besides some metal wrist ornament he had no weapons "Sorry not Tau'ri, I'm Terran been looking for them though, they seem like some cool folks the way they been making enemies. as for causing harm to my people yes you have, so now I'm here to do this." She said, as she mentally tackling him. After two minutes of her surprise attack, the Goa'uld she now new was Ishkur fell to the ground his mind weakened by Lokia's attack. Straightening her coat, Lokia said. "So the galaxy, on the whole, is run by parasites? That actually was not expected." As she drew her pistol out, considering killing the Goa'uld at her feet but un-sure at first because of the host. She then pulled the trigger ending his long life and the long torture of the host. leaning down she grabbed the Kara kesh thinking the tech might be useful. She left the throne room and regrouped with the others and the captives before they retreated back to the squad near the entrance to the palace before heading back to the gate.

**~[==|==]~**

Neo Aschen council chambers, 5 hours after the surrender of Aschen

Councilmember Tellon waited for this Lt. Commander Edmond Tromblay to arrive so they could begin peace talks. They had already turned over all their weapons so being tardy was just being rude.

He was about to ask what was taking so long when a screen came on. "Let's get this over with. Firstly you are to evacuate the Mega City. Within seven days anyone left in it will die in nuclear fire. Second, you are banned from entering space for the next 200 years. We will arm your former space station so any attempt to build a spaceship will be destroyed from orbit. Third, your Stargate will be taken from you leaving your people trapped on this planet. Fourth we will take all advanced tech we can find over the next seven days. At the end of those seven days, several EMP's will be used on this planet so you will not have any advanced tech to start with. Finally, the Aschen people will never be allowed into the Federation do you understand."

Shocked at what he had heard Council member Tellon said. "What? That is not a peace talk."

"What part of unconditional surrender did you not understand? And before you act like I'm trying to kill you, know that some of the commanders wanted to just nuke you or to kill all adults over the age of 25. This was as lenient as I could get them."

Still stunned Council member Tellon said. "What kind of a monster are you"

Shrugging Edmond leaned back and said, "A man who knows that war must be fought to a brutal end and they should be made so terrible your enemy will never rise up against you again ." Then he ended the transmission leaving Tellon and weekend, in a way that he never felt before.

**~[==|==]~**

Earth, Jack O'Neill home, 2002

Jack O'Neill was just sitting down to watch the Simpsons and wind down from the whole Anubis asteroid thing when the room disappeared around him. Falling on his back with pained grown, standing back up he recognized the ship he was on turned around knowing who it was who had brought him here, he said. "Thor, buddy what brings you around this time of night?"

Thor sat in his chair and said. "O'Neill, something interesting has happened and I'm here on a theory, Am I correct in my knowledge that your nation reveres a George Washington?"

Looking at Thor he shrugged and said. "Yeah… but something tells me this isn't a call just to learn Earth history, You would have gotten Daniel, What is going on?"

Thor moved a few stones on his console and an image of a lone cylindrical grey ship appeared on a nearby screen. Written on its side was TFS CVM-803 _George Washington._ "This ship was spotted on a heading that will bring it to Earth in about two months' time. We have tried to make contact but they have not or cannot respond. Would SG-1 be interested in checking this out?"

O'Neill nodded his curiosity getting the better of him.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SG-1 and the Mystery Ship

Galactic west, SGC, briefing room [April/4/2002]

George S. Hammond looked around the briefing room at SG-1, SG-3, and Thor who had just beamed down from his ship in his "authority chair", as he heard Jack call it once. Being his best diplomat he could be he said, "Hello Supreme Commander Thor. Colonel O'Neill here says you found something very interesting."

Nodding his head Thor beamed down a device that then displayed a holographic image of an unknown grey colored ship. "As I have told O'Neill, in the process of patrolling space around Earth to make sure Protected Planets Treaty is upheld, we have located an unknown vessel and it is on course for Earth. The ship is using an outdated version of FTL that does not use subspace and at its current rate will be in orbit in two months."

Hammond was first to ask a question. "Have you been able to communicate with them? Do we have any idea who they could be?"

Nodding Thor said. "We have tried but the ship appears to be unwilling to answer our hails or is unable to. We attempted to get closer to get more detail scans but the Ship fired warning shots when we got to close. As to your second question." Thor moved his hand through the air causing the image to zoom on to the ship's forward section revealing the name TFS CVM-803 _George Washington_. "We believe they are possible closely related to you in some way."

Thanks to his years at Stargate Command, Hammond did not believe in coincidence and being they had all just dealt with the Anubis asteroid he started to run down the list of possibilities. He asked. "Dr. Jackson is it possible that the Goa'uld or another Alien race could have visited earth in the last 200 years?"

Nodding Daniel Jackson said. "Anything is possible but in this case, I have to say no. From what we know of the Goa'uld, they lost interest in earth till very recently and any other alien race would not have transplanted Humans," he took a moment then mentioned "It is possible some are people who have been lost in recent years may have mentioned a few historical figures while in captive, but this looks too expensive and time-consuming for any of our enemies to attempt."

Hammond nodded and asked. "Teal'c have you ever heard or seen a ship like this?"

"I have not General Hammond," Teal'c said.

Major Samantha Carter asked Thor. "You said you have some scans of the ship, do you know what the ship's made of?"

"Yes Major Carter, the ship's shielding is inadequate and is unable to block our sensors. From what we can scan the ship appears to have a steel alloy frame with two or more inch panels. Above that, there are four-inch panels of what we believe to be Ceramic armor running the length of the ship. Layered on top of that is what we first thought was heat shielding for re-entry, but we now believe that it is used for dispelling heat from plasma-based weaponry. A rather innovative way to get around the shortcomings of their shield technology which is nearly nonexistent." Thor said.

"Huh… no Trinium or Naquadah?" Sam asked with an intrigued look.

"No which appears to be at their detriment as their armor is not as strong as alloys made from those elements," Thor said.

Noting her line of questions Jack asked. "Major what are you thinking?"

"Sir the ship is made out of materials that could be feasibly built here on earth granted it is much weaker than some of the current plans for the 303 project, but if we had never gotten access to Trinium, Naquadah, or access to the Stargate, we very well could be building ships out of similar materials in 200 years give or take 50. Knowing that alternate timelines and time travel do exist it seems at least possible this ship could be from one." Sam said.

"This is all well and good but that leaves me with a question. Thor, why are you letting us in on this discovery?" Hammond said from across the table from the Asgard. He then could have sworn he saw the Alien smile.

"As you know, the Protected Planets Treaty prevents us from helping you advance your own weapons to fight the Goa'uld." An image of _Washington_ appeared firing a crimson energy beam. "They whoever they are under no such restriction, and since they are most likely of Earth, we would not be aiding you in getting new technology but simple returning lost people to their homeworld. That is if SG-1 can make peaceful contact."

Nodding his agreement Hammond said. "I'll send SG-1 and SG-3 with you to see if we can make peaceful contact."

**~[==|==]~**

Galactic West Thor's Bilskirnir-class ship, control room [April/4/2002]

Jack O'Neill was standing in the Bilskirnir-class ship's control room next to Thor's chair as the ship came out of hyperspace. On the viewscreen came the now-familiar TFS CVm-803 _George_ _Washington_. "O'Neill I am about to open a channel the _Washington, _perhaps they will be more forthcoming with you_._"

Nodding O'Neill said. "Alright let's meet the new neighbors." He said before Thor nodded meaning he was on. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill of The United States Air Force of Earth to the CVM-803 _George Washington_ please respond."

There was silence for about a minute before a tinnie female voice replied. "This is _Washington_, I need confirmation that you are from Earth what year did the American Revolution start?"

Jack shrugged. "1775" He responded waited for an answer.

"Roger that Colonel O'Neill, I know I have many questions so I'm sure you do. It would be better if we spoke face to face. You have permission to board on the starboard side. I will extend an airlock tube for your ship." The voice said before cutting the channel.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," Jack said as Thor looked up from one of the control panels as the ship got in range for deeper scan.

"O'Neill, I was just looking at the scans of the ship and it shows only 76 life forms onboard. Forty of them are possibly in a form of cryo sleep near the aft section of the ship and are human. Of the other 36, I can't get much information on as they appear to be in there engine room and the distortion being produced by the engines is preventing the sensors from focusing on them." Thor Commented.

"Well that's odd but not really something we really need to be worried about," Jack said as he waved to Thor and headed for the airlock where the other SG-1 members waited with SG-3.

"Yes I agree but the unusual thing is, whoever you were just speaking with, had to be on the bridge as that was where the signal was coming from, however, there were no life signs on the bridge during your conversation," Thor said.

"Huh… weird… now that a mystery" Jack said figuring they would find out what was going on soon enough.

**~[==|==]~**

_Washington,_ airlock

SG-3 was the first team to walk into _Washington._ The marines quickly secured the area around the entrance area before SG-1 entered. "Well, this place is rather spooky," Jack said, noting that most of the lights appeared to be damaged leaving many of the halls to pitch black.

"maybe there conserving power for the cryo pods?" Carter asked thoughtfully

"Yeah, not sure about that" Daniel pointed his flashlight at what appeared to be claw marks on a nearby wall.

Jack was about to comment that he hoped they didn't run into whatever it was but stopped when he heard metal hit metal repeatedly coming toward them from down one of the darken hulls. Raising his P90 a little he watched as two eight-foot-tall robots walked towed them. "Hello?" he asked as they came to a stop in front of the group. both machines were covered in scratch marks scuffing the paint, and the one in the back seem to have a dried green subsistence on his arm.

The Robot in the lead said "Welcome aboard the TFS _George Washington_ Colonel O'Neill. The current commander of this vessel is waiting for you on the bridge. I am CHAS 003GW and will be your guide while onboard."

Still, a little awed by the obvious war machine, Jack said. "Well thank you 3GW, Lead the way Tinman"

3GW responded. "I am made from steel alloys, not tin." _"It almost sounded like the machine was exasperated."_ Jack thought as he shrugged and followed the machines which had turned on their light to help them see their way.

**~[==|==]~**

_Washington,_ halls

As they moved through the ship Jack saw more of those claw marks and bullet holes pretty much everywhere, And that was starting to worry him. That worry came to a head when Teal'c stopped their column and walked over to one of the claw marks that had punched through into the next room. "O'Neill there is blood here."

Jack walked over to Teal'c and looked at the human blood that had leaked through the hole in the wall. Taking his flashlight out he looked through the hole. If he had been a lesser man he would have lost his lunch. Inside the room, there were several dead human bodies cut up and damaged almost beyond the ability to tell they had been human. And at the center of the room was a corpse of a big critter with four claws like legs, a giant pincer-like head covered in what he guessed was its own green blood. Jack quickly put two and two together and got a plague ship. Grabbing the communication device he contacted Thor. "Thor be ready to beam us out of here at the first sign of trouble. I think we may be in a situation not too different from when the replicators got on your ship."

"I will be ready," Thor responded.

Looking to the rest of the group he said. "Let's go Ti… Steal man." Jack said. Figuring getting on the bad side of a war machine was not advisable, especially when they were covered in blood belong to a bigger man-eating monster.

**~[==|==]~**

_Washington,_ Bridge

The robots stopped in front of a door marked bridge. "The commander waits for you inside," 3GW said.

Nodding Jack knocked a couple of times then walked into the bridge and stopped dead when he saw, blood-covered bridge. Blood covered was maybe an exaggeration but it was obvious that the bridge at one point had been a bloody a battlefield as that room earlier. Now it looked like the body had been removed but there was enough red and green that he could figure it out. Looking around he saw no one so he asked "Hello? Anybody home?"

In response, several computer terminals came on and the same voice from the radio responded. "Hello, Colonel O'Neill. Welcome aboard the Terran Federation Medical Research Ship _George Washington_. May I assume the captain fears were correct and this ship has been displaced by reality and time?"

Followed by Sam, Jack walked over to one of the terminals and looked at what appeared to be a solid blue line across the screen. "Seeing as there is no Terran Federation in this reality, then yes," Jack said.

"Hmm… that is unfortunate, but charge I will just have to live with it... That is if you can help me get rid of the infestation on board this ship." The… Ship said.

"Maybe but can you explain exactly what is going on and who or what you are?" Jack asked.

"I am The _George Washington_ A.I. program. If you would like a name to call me, the Captain named me Georgia." The now named voice said. "As for what happened, first the fleet we were part of was attacked by the Forth, an alien race that has decided the human race must be destroyed because they believe we are going to cause of their extinction." An image appeared on the next terminal showing what could be best described as a short Asgard with a snake tail instead of legs.

"We were pulled into gateway created by their new weapon and once we learned we had arrived in an alternate reality or time we were forced to set course for Earth. About sixty members of the 223 crew decided that if we had gone back in time they would rather wait for time to catch up and commandeered the cryo sleep beds. Then things got bad, a member of Military Intelligence apparently got it in his head he should be in charge. When the Captain told him to go fuck himself, he opened the hibernation pods containing specimens from the Arachnid Empire thinking he could control them like Military Intelligence raised bugs. He was killed before he realized his mistake and before I was aware of the massacre in process, over 100 members of the crew were killed." An image of the critter from earlier was displayed on the screen now with the name Warrior Bug displayed beneath.

"The rest of the crew died in the combat that followed including twenty who were in Cryosleep. I managed to save the rest by sending the CHAS units to hold that area but that left nothing to hunt down the bugs. I have tried to kill the bugs since then but they get the drop on the CHAS units and have taken up residence near the engine room meaning even if I dump the entire atmosphere they are kept warm. Damn bugs are just too adaptable to be purged like most biological life," Georgia seemed to say that last part angrily.

Daniel asked. "Why was the Federation as you called them keeping "Bugs" on board a medical ship?"

"Medical research ship." Georgia corrected then said. "Their adaptability, we want it. We study it, we experiment on it, in most cases it safe in the long run than keeping them on federal planets as the crew can escape the ship and other ships in the fleet can reduce the taken ship to scrap"

Nodding Jack said. "We may be able to help you remove the bugs but let's pretend that Earth is in need of tech. What would you be willing to offer us?"

"Laser cannons, Morita rifle tech, medical prosthetics, really anything you can find onboard this ship, and the ship itself. After all, once I get the forty survivors to Earth, I have no orders and will need a new purpose."

Smiling Jack said. "You have a deal."

**~[==|==]~**

_Washington,_ Bridge

Half an hour later, Major Samantha Carter, Georgia, and Thor, who was still on his ship, were discussing the plan of attack when they got sidetracked. "Interesting so these bugs grow their ships like they grow other bugs?" Thor asked as he looked through the files Georgia had sent him.

"Yes, they may be big and ugly but they can carry whole hives into combat or for planetary colonization," Georgia said.

"So Georgia, are A.I. Common in the Federation?" Sam asks her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yes and no," Georgia said. "All ships have A.I. but most have more restrictions on them because of a general worry of Hal 9000 and Skynet. Since I'm a research ship I'm allowed some freedom of control."

"Huh… 300 years in the future and those movies still scare people." Sam said before they got back on topic.

**~[==|==]~**

_Washington,_ Armory

Jack O'Neill had been told by Georgia that the armory may have something of use and boy had the A.I. made an understatement. Jack, Teal'c, and SG-3 were loading up on the advanced weaponry. But the greatest find was a box labeled Bug Spray Bomb. According to Georgia it out of date but may be able to force the bugs out of the engine room. Daniel was off somewhere reading the history of the Federation since they were going to be dealing with the forty survivors, they would probably need to know more about them and their culture.

**~[==|==]~**

_Washington, _Engine room

Jack and Teal'c had returned to SG-3 after closing two of the four entrances to the engine room. SG-3 had just finished setting up a Twin Fifty Autocannon they had found and brought over from the armory in front of the main engineering exit.

Smiling Jack said into his radio. "Alright, guys it's showtime." Which set into motion a complicated plan.

First Thor beamed the Bug Spray Bomb into the engine room setting it off in the process. The room filled with a poison that caused the Bugs to howl out their anger and charge out the main exit where they were brutally shot down by the Twin Fifty. The remaining warrior bugs seeing their brethren dying in mass ran for the only other exit. Finding no resistance they charged out and around heading to take their attackers by the flank. But once all the bugs were out of the engine room they were no longer protected by the distortion created by the engines. They soon found themselves floating in the airless vacuum of space thanks to Thor.

**~[==|==]~**

SGC

Hammond was sitting in his office so he had a good view when SG-1 appeared in the conference room. Getting out of his seat he walked out and asked. "Colonel how went the mission?"

Jack smiling said. "It went so so."

Sam stepped in. "The ship was infested with alternate reality menace to humanity that killed most of the crew. Once we cleared them out, the survivors were more than willing to help Earth in exchange for a normal life. Most of them are medical doctors so it shouldn't be too hard to help them out. As for the ship itself, it's now in orbit of the moon set up so it will always be hidden behind it and safe from Earth's view. Thor suggested we use captured ring platforms to allow us to get to it until we can modify the Slingshots. That's their form of shuttles that we found in the docking bays so they won't be seen by lucky astronomers."

Nodding Hammond asked. "Were they the only ship to appear in this reality?"

Daniel spoke up. "They don't know. But if there were any more, we should be careful of them."

"Why is that doctor?" Hammond asked

"From what I read humanity had a terrible time of it after WW2 leading to prolonged nearly century-long WW3, the society that arose from that burned up version of earth are very nationalistic and militaristic are paranoid about aliens, if the propaganda they call a new system is to be believed they had been right in their paranoia, but you can also look at these same reports and say they may have started a few wars on their own. They could be like they claim a Republic that has limited Democracy with voting rights dictated by Meritocracy, or they could be Fascist, it hard to tell with so little info." Daniel said cleaning his glasses.

Hammond nodded as Jack said. "See why I said so so?"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Neighbors

TFS DD-136 _Fremont, _Briefing room/ Office, 5 months since arrival [2002/APRIL/26]

Rear Admiral Edmond Tromblay sat at his desk looking over the reports from across the New Federation. He finally broken down and given himself a "promotion" though it sickens him since he knew the system back home would be out for his blood proclaiming himself a rank he hadn't earned yet, sure his career had stalled out due to some stupid moves and war room politics, but he did that to himself. Oh well Fuck it at the moment there was no way to get back home and if he did fine away he just says it was a brevet rank in a dire situation.

Taking a breath he got back to work, looking over the reports, the Federation as he mentally thought about it since he wasn't sure he could really call it a Terran federation yet, now consisted of fourteen planets, eight of them being considered colonies.

Colonies were planets classified as not advanced enough to help build the weapons of war that were needed to make sure the Federation survived, but had manpower and resources they could draw on, as such they set up recruitment offices and sent survey teams to fines useful material, if it was needed right away he would wright he would send in the Navy corps of engineers to set up the infrastructure needed to gather it and ship back home. otherwise he let private industry do it a thing, sure there was a chance some of these colonies could end up corporate worlds, but at the moment there were so many competing companies fighting that out he thought they were safe. And he could not afford to worry about it too much he had other issues manly a parasitic race that may control most of the galaxy, the federation had almost no Intel on.

Well, not exactly no intel that had some ideas. "Kree" had been a bit tip-off as for once he was glad he attempted to read every report that came across his desk. In a report by L.T. J.G. Kevin Smith, who was in charge of the communication listening post on Talmark, he listed Kree as a common word used in several solar systems. A majority of the traffic came from a planet that was months away by the old Cherenkov Drive. Of course Hitting that system without Intel was suicide so for now he was stuck in a situation where he needed to have his forces infiltrate the enemy empire, find their weaknesses, and maybe find some allies to help out, while continuing to build up his own forces in hopes they could reach cap trooper levels and be able to dominate the battlefield. Taking 6 planets from early industrial age tech to Bug War two Spects was going challenge.

However before he dealt with that and the Goa'uld he really needed to rally more planets to the Federation that weren't colonies, which meant dealing with the Fujiwara clan. The Fujiwara was a transplanted Japanese Shogun based society that had managed to set up a trade network with several other planets that were well out of range of any lucky dialing the Federation could do.

The problem with them was that they didn't want to join the Federation because their leader felt he may lose power, and from what he had gotten that could lead to instability. This was a reasonable issue, he very well could lose some power, Federation would not give some despot citizenship just because he had run a military state for most of his life if he was willing to join some military service he would probably get Citizenship. The problem was he would not "submit to the rule of Federation" unless he had some sort of insurances which meant either a political marriage or a hostage. Edmond really did not want to deal with their feudal nonsense and he did not think the other path their leader had offered was even possible. Their leader had offered the chance to become a "Samurai" and gain their support. All he had to do was defeat his right-hand man in sword combat… yeah like that was possible.

Frankly it would be a standstill, and maybe it was time to start looking into offsetting some of these jobs. He was a military commander, not a diplomat, theses matter should be left to the citizen's governments… which at the moment did not exist, it was time for that to change, he needed to either get the governor system up and running for a federal council or some kinda senate… a headache for sure but one that would make his job easier in the long run.

Looking over at his computer screen which had live footage of the Aschen Stargate that now resided aboard the _Fremont_ in a converted storage bay, he was struck by a thought. _"What if Earth has an active Stargate?"_ And curiosity getting the better of him, he told the ship A.I. to try figure out the likely symbols for Earth which he hoped was possible since they knew where Earth would have been in space around this time.

**~[==|==]~**

TFS DD-163 _Walker, _Bridge, 5 months since arrival [2002/APRIL/27]

Captain Mayo Shinya watched as her squadron practiced emergency maneuvers for when they went into combat. With another threat looming in the distance she had a perfect excuse to keep her forces in tip-top shape, especially now that her ship was the only one from the old federation here. Her squadron consisted of her ship DD-163 _Walker, _the CVC-004 _Klendathu_ Corvette Carrie, and the two sister ships ECV-006 _Jericho _and ECV-007 _Sebarchus 7_ Escort corvettes. The ECV class was better designed for dealing with the new threats of this universe and were cheaper and faster to produce. ECVs looked like a Corvette that had been shortened to the size of a Destroyer and often had the same engine configuration as Destroyer with the tri pylon design though some would be even cheaper and go for two pylon design. It had the ability to launch twenty fighters and had three high-density beam guns on both sides with the forward two able to fire on the same targets, however the class could not carry a large amount of troopers into combat maybe two-platoon is push came to shove. Though a good ship for what they needed a show of numbers, the ECVs were never going to be a DD when it came to combat operations. DD were a lot more complex having turreted weapons and bordering ability, but they needed ships a lot more than they needed the refined beauty of a DD, so ECVs were the future, for now.

Looking over the map of this region of space a blip appeared representing an unknown ship. "Ensign Rowmel, bring the ship around to face that Unknow and order the Squadron to form upon us," Mayo said sitting up in her seat with curiosity. As the ship came around, and the outer cameras brought the unknown ship on the main screen. Before her sat what could best describe as a gold pyramid, in a black skirt, "The hell?" She asked at the weirdest craft she had ever seen sat there, mocking all sane men's ideas of what ship should look like.

"Ma'am the unknown craft is hailing us," Rowmel reported looking at his consul.

"Put 'em on, let's see who's crazy enough to fly that thing through space." Mayo said still a bit flabbergasted.

The screen came on a man wearing chainmail and a silver tattoo emblazoned on his forehead "Unknown craft, you are close to Lord Yu territory you should withdraw or be destroyed."

Slightly annoyed by the threat Mayo calmly said. "Sorry, Mister I'm not called a Lord last time I checked." There was a slight laugh from one of the bridges staff but the tattooed man did not look amused. Smiling Mayo continued. "Sorry bad Joke, couldn't resist, anyway we were not aware there were any nearby nations on this border. We are kinda new to this region of space and were just getting over conquering the Aschen so we haven't got the borders down on a map just yet."

Hearing the name Aschen made the tattooed man stand straighter. "So You are the ones who destroyed the Aschen? That is interesting, I had assumed something more must have happened since their payment of Naquadah is late again. Tell me have you seen three Al'kesh craft? They went missing while on a routine mission to retrieve the tribute that pleases Lord Yu." the man pressed a button on his council to send an image of the Al'kesh causing Mayo's face paled a bit, she recognized those ships. They where the arrow-head ships that her privateers had destroyed two months ago. She had not thought about it at the time, but they had looked different from the standard Aschen tradecraft, but at the time she just assumed they were new designs meant to fight her.

"No, I have never seen them, but I'll keep an eye out for them if you wish." Mayo offered staying calm knowing she was going to get into trouble with Edmond for this one.

"Thank you, if you happen to find them or their remains simply broadcast a message from this area of space we will be watching." Then the channel cut and the pyramid turned and flew into….

"Subspace," Mayo said as if it were a swear word.

**~[==|==]~**

Earth, SGC, gate room [2002/MAY/2]

Major Michael Griff Commander of SG-2 stood with the rest of his two man team waiting for the gate to finish dialing. He and his team Private Cacey Cross and Sergeant Ben Pierce were going to be checking out P2A-036, a very green world according to the MALP. The gate seemed to be located in the middle of nowhere, with no real civilization around it, but there was a well traveled brick-paved road that led off from the gate to the nearby heavily forested hills. So Their mission was simple they were to take a walk and see what was at the other end of the road if they. if they were lucky and the road did not go on forever maybe they find something to the scientist to look at, if not well excuse was all was a good thing.

On queue, the symbol locked at the gate opened. "All right boys let's go," Michael said slipping his M4A1 strap over his shoulder as he walked through the gate.

**~[==|==]~**

P2A-036, Brick road [2002/MAY/2]

They had walked on the road for an hour before they had gotten to where forested hills hit the plains, and then another hour to finally reach the top of the hill, but looked like for once, a hike in the middle of no ware was worth it. Michael took in the sight of what lay at the bottom of the other side of the hill with an appraising eye and smiled. "god damn that bigger town then I have ever seen on one of theses trips" he muttered. At the bottom hill lay a long valley lay filled with bustling city of several thousand at least, it had the architectural aesthetic of a city you would see in ancient Egypt so it was standard, but there was some non standard items about the city, there large amount smokestacks pouring out black smoke, and near one side of the city he saw some new construction looking to be out of sheet metal. Looking over everything it looked like there was major industrialization program going on. As his eyes took in the sight he saw something fluttering on a tower of what he guessed could be a government building, "a Flage?" he asked himself as he grabbed his binoculars to get a better look.

Focusing in, he saw it was indeed a flag something that was not normal not out of the realm of possibility but rare. On the highest tower of the building flew two highest had a green background and a Blue X similar to the Confederate battle flag with a white border, On top of the bars was a white eagle. The flag under that one had a blue background with six White and eight Brown stars surrounding, it took a moment for his brain to process what he was seeing. There in the center of the Flag was a gold depiction of a planet with familiar-looking continents not to disimular from the UNs flag. He lowered his binoculars and asked himself. "Why does that flag have earth on it?" Then he heard from Casey behind him.

"Ah sir, I don't know why but I think we're going to find out soon enough." Michael turned and looked around and saw what he meant. Apparently the army of these people included were skilled in stealth and wore green camo ponchos over their armor. They must have stayed hidden but now that they felt they had SG-2 surrounded they deemed to show themselves. There were two dozen soldiers with what looked uncomfortable modern weapons.

Their leader stepped forward, his large rifle hanging at his side "Drop your weapons and come with us quietly and we can end this without a blood bath." Sighing and having no other choose Michael put his weapons on the ground and the rest of SG-2 did the same. The Green coated captors lowered their weapons in response and their leader said. "Welcome to Tilmasa, please follow me."

**~[==|==]~**

A'reseya, Roma Capitola, Fifth Division headquarters [2002/MAY/2]

Brigadier General Kaeso Titurius Aquila watched from his office as troopers trained on the field below with the anti-plasma shields. Made from the same material as the light armor, the shield used in conjunction with the carbines would make combat with the Goa'uld easier he suspected. When he got the report about the staff weapons and the tactics used by the Jaffa, Kaeso had gotten the idea that the old shield wall tactics would throw them for a loop if employed with the proper tools. So he ordered the creation of the shields that his troopers could hide behind. Though the Red uniforms had been a governmental idea. The standard color issued by the Federation was Grey but when the government asked if they could change the color to something more patriotic the Admiral gave the go-ahead since most of the light armor units were going to be under the command of the government once the Federation started to produce power suits and armor.

The Fifth Division, made up of the army of A'reseya wore Red uniforms under their armor. The Second Division from Talmack wore Butternut Brown uniforms, the Third from Tilma wore a lot of Green because they favored camouflage over patriotism. The Fourth the weirdos of the Federation as far as Kaeso was concerned, from Celta wore plaid kilts which colors represented the different clans that made up their government. The sixth from Cartam, the undisputed assholes of the universe as Kaeso and even other A'reseyan felt, had gone with a gouty Purple. The First from Timo were the only ones who had kept the Grey color but that was more because they had Grey uniforms before the Federation. The Zebra division was the only light infantry unit that was under the direct control of the Federation fleet and was made up of people from all six member planets, they wore color to Black with White stripes on the armor. He felt there should be more division, but the federals had their own ideas,

Apparently there old federation was used to an all-volunteer army that they trained to insane standers, with things as they were they were loosening the standards a bit but in order to keep the professionalism high, they were self-limiting the Division that would directly fall under federal control, and only accepting volunteers. The other planets could build up as many division as they wanted, but they would get second rate equipment and would be classified as home guard units for purposes of getting the right to vote, which from what he understood ment that man would have to either spend 20 years defending their home, or be shown to have shown great valor or self sacrifice in combat to get the vote.

He snapped out of that train of thought Kaeso noticed one of the troopers running to his office building, a minute later the soldier burst into his office. "Sir, a man just came through the Stargate asking to meet with the commanding officer, he didn't give his name but he said he represented the Tok'ra."

Not knowing what a Tok'ra was but interesting nonetheless Kaeso said. "Well, bring him here." The trooper nodded and left. A few minutes later a man wearing skins of some sort was brought into the room with two guards on either side of him. Giving his best commanding voice he said. "I am Brigadier General Kaeso Titurius Aquila of Fifth Mobile Infantry Division of the Federation. What brings you to A'reseyan mister?"

"Jacob Carter." The balding man said with a smile. "I'm here to warn you that a Goa'uld System Lord is about to attack a planet in this spatial region. Since my people heard you defeated the Aschen we thought we could give you a heads up in case you had any assets on that planet." He handed one of the guards a note with the address for the planet. The guard left to find out what gate it was too.

"Oh… um thank you, but why are you giving this info, how'd you come across it and what is the Tok'ra?" Kaeso asked.

"I can answer the first, the second is a long conversation, so I think you should issue a warning to the planet first. The Tok'ra have been fighting against the Goa'uld for a long time, but recently we have been forming allies with advanced race in exchange for hosts. Which of course, is where the conversation gets long, anyways are contacts heard someone calling themselves the federation defeated the Aschen, the Aschen was tributary of Lord Yu meaning there now a bit of a power vacuum forming in this region and we heard from other contacts another system lord is planning to impose his rule on the region, so we thought we give you heads up, see how you would handle the big leagues."

Kaeso nodded understanding the general idea this was not just helping hand but a test to see if they were worthy allies, he was about to ask about the host, when the guard came rushing in "SIR! It's Tilma!"

Jacob asked. "I guess you have military assets there?"

"You could say that, it's the second planet to join the Federation," Kaeso said grabbing his phone and dialing the Stargate facility. "I hope this Goa'uld system lord can fight because the federation does not do things half-hearted if he wants war he will have a war."

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma, Tilmasa, Third Division headquarters, Prison Cells [2002/MAY/2]

Major Michael Griff sat on a bench in the cell they had been given him after long marched from the hilltop and through the city. They had yet to ask any questions of them yet and he was not going to volunteer any information unless it became clear these people weren't a threat to Earth. Which with the amount of aircraft that looked space worthy that he had seen on the makeshift airfield outside, he had to wonder if they were especially since they seem to know the earth existed.

As he was starting to get annoyed at how long they were being held, a person wearing a grey uniform and looking a bit disheveled entered the room. "For fuck sakes, I go out to get drunk, laid, or in a fight one night and we get invaded." The person complained as he took a seat next to a desk across from the cells across SG-2 occupied. "I'm Jake Silvia Master Chief Petty Officer of yata, yata, yata." Jake said taking a swig of a flask. "And the Terran Federation Fleet, now explain who you are and why you are here."

Major Michael Griff vaguely recognized the Terran Federation from the report he had read from a SG-1 mission and realized why earth was on the flag, everything clicked and his worries about an invasion of earth minimized a bit. Standing up he looked the man over and said. "I'm Major Michael Griff, SG-2 of Stargate command…" It took seconds for him to decide "From Earth" this resulted in Jake spitting out his drink in surprise.

"What?" Then he yelled at the guards. "Get those guys out of there and bring out the finest alcohol you can find." Next thing Griff knew he and his men were out of the cells and being handed drinks. "Really sorry about the whole locking you up thing, but the Tilmens are a bunch of Nervous Nelly's about anyone who comes through the gate," Jake added as he monopolized one of the bigger bottles that had been brough by his order here.

Griff took a sip of the drink, it wasn't bad. "It's no problem. Compared to some of the other first contacts, this was a party."

"Well, then I'm glad we kicked the Aschen off this planet before you got here. You would have been shot at the moment you stepped through the gate." Jake said before downing his drink.

"The Aschen were here?" Griff asked remembering the report on them as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, they were till we trapped them on Neo Aschen and sent them back to the Stone Age," Jake said.

"Huh, that seems oddly poetic," Griff said as an air raid alarm sounded.

"The hell?" Jake said grabbing a phone from the desk next to him "What the heck is going on now?"

**~[==|==]~**

TFS ECV-013 _Hinnom, _in orbit of Tilma, nightside [2002/MAY/2] five minutes before

L.T. Jonnie Grant former commander of the _Gettysburg,_ a command he left since _Gettysburg_ had become part of _Roosevelt Station _Shipyards, now sat in control of _Hinnom_ named for the invasion of the Skinnie world Hinnom, and he was just as bored as if he had stayed in control of the _Gettysburg_. He sat in his seat looking over his pad when every alarm on board went off. "Helm, what's happening?"

"Sir, four ships have just entered the system, they opened fi…" _Hinnom _shook as the several plasma rounds hit the ship shielding.

"Return fire!" Jonnie said expecting the enemy ships shields to fall under the high-density Beam guns barrage. They did not. The enemy shields held and plasma fire came again. But this time _Hinnom _shields were on the verge of failing under the stress of fire from four Goa'uld vessels and the anti-plasma coating was the only thing that kept their ship from being torn apart.

"Launch fighters and evacuate all unessential personnel! Use the Aschen cargo transportation pads and any Slingshots we have on board!" Jonnie said as his ship traded blows with the 4 Ha'taks. "Send out a message to Fleet Command! We need the closest ship here now!"

"Sir there is nothing within a week's travel of Tilma!" His helmsman said.

"… Get everyone else off as fast as possible!"

The shields and coating on the armor held for eight minutes. As it began to fail the ship was torn apart. But before it's death, it dove at one of the Ha'tak and smashed into it. The _Hinnom_ FTL core went into overload taking the Ha'tak into oblivion and disabling other one that was too close. _Hinnom _was lost with only 134 escaping from her 150 crew. L.T. Jonnie Grant and fifteen others were lost.

**~[==|==]~**

In low orbit of Tilma [2002/MAY/2]

Ensign Alypia Aurelia leader of _Hinnom's_ Blue squadron. was in her Fire Fox Armored Vtol Gunship fighting a death glider as the _Hinnom_ fired her last barrage and dove at the pyramid ship. "Ares guide them." She muttered as the ship went up in a nuclear fire. "Blue squadron guide the Slingshots in." She said as a missile from her fighter took out the death glider a message came over all frequencies.

"People of this world, your ship in orbit is destroyed, surrender now to your god Svarog or face his wrath!" It only took a moment for a response to come back.

"Na, don't feel like it Svarog, but I have a question, ever heard of planet based anti ship batteries?" Followed by fire from the anti-ship plasma batteries around Tilma. The first of many long nights in Tilmen history began.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Siege of Tilmasa

DAY 1

Tilma, Light Slingshot, on the way to the Stargate [2002/MAY/3] 2:30

Major Michael Griff held on to the side running next to hem as the air transport flew at a high speed heading for the gate. After the invasion had been confirmed, Jake Silva had gotten them a ride back to the gate so they could, hopefully, get some help here or at least contact the capital of the Federation to let them know what had happened. Jake had even given him the address to their capital so they could do this, something that did not happen a lot with most advanced Civilization the SGC met. To Griff meant that Jake was either too trusting or had a weak spot for the people of Earth. Either way, this would be helpful to the SGC…

The aircraft lurched as the starboard engine was burnt off thanks to the lucky fire from a death glider that had just dropped into the atmosphere. The aircraft began to lean to starboard as more plasma hit the craft burning the hull but not burning through it. Finally, the craft crashed into that damned forest they had walked through yesterday.

After a few minutes of being stunned Griff unbuckled his seat belt and stood up seeing that the craft, for the most part, was still intact. "Is everyone okay?" He heard the pilot yell from the cockpit.

"Beat up, but I think we're okay," Griff called as he saw the rest of SG-2 getting up as well as the four troopers that had come with them to make sure they made it to the gate.

"Okay, guys we have to walk the rest of the way." The pilot said coming from the cockpit and grabbing a carbine from a gun rack. "Stock up on ammo and…"

"I don't think that will work." Sergeant Ben Pierce said and pointed to the Eastward facing window. Everyone looked out the window he pointed to and saw two Ha'tak ships landing in the direction of the Stargate. They were officially trapped on Tilma.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma, over eastern Tilmasa forest [2002/MAY/3] 5:00

Ensign Alypia Aurelia leader of _Hinnom's_ Blue squadron was having a bad day. Other than the loss of Hinnom_, _which hurt like a stab in the gut, she had lost four friends in her squadron to the enemy Death Glider's a name she had overheard on the radio. By rights the Federation Fire Fox VTOLs should have given them an edge on the enemy, the Twin fifty Auto-cannons tearing the Death Gliders to pieces alone but… Weapons are only as good as their users and most pilots here had only been flying for two months and had never seen action before. The enemy, on the other hand, had obviously been flying longer. They seem to have fought air forces before and they had greater numbers to boot. She didn't have the exact numbers but she guessed it was 3 to 1 odds against the Federation at least.

Bringing her fighter closer to the forest surrounding the valley Tilmasa was hidden in, except by the air, of course, she saw a downed Slingshot and a Death Glider heading for a pass at the downed craft. With quick reflexes she targeted the Death Glider and her Gunner, Tom Milro, fired a missile at the fighter, accompanied by several rounds from her cannons. The Death Glider was apparently also having a bad day as it dodged the cannon fire only to be hit by the missile. the Death Glider right-wing shattered into a flaming mess and the craft crashing into the woods not too far from the slingshot.

"Milro, send a message to Command we have a downed Slingshot out here," Alypia said circling the area guarding the downed craft.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma, Orbit, Svarog Command ship [2002/MAY/3] 6:00

Svarog the Goa'uld System Lord, was not pleased. What was supposed to be the easiest of the two invasions he had planned, had gone downhill. First he lost a Ha'tak to a ship that had been more advanced than this planet had any right to have, and now instead of bombarding the planet from orbit he had to send two of his ships in for a landing because the planet not only had land-based anti-ship plasma batteries but they were apparently mounted on vehicles. So when his ships fired on them they had already moved them.

Because of this, he had to call two of the six Ha'taks he had sent to Latona here. Something he could do, since Latona, which should have been hard to take had turned out to be easier conquest since the planetary defense system they had the sentinel seemed to be broken, a windfall for him. At least one thing was going his way, but the question was, who had interfered in this planet? Could it be the Tau'ri? no from what he heard they did not have ships. But if not then who? had another backwater world fallen out of the system lords control and advanced to a level threaten the Goa'uld? If they had he would act harshly and quickly to put them back into the dirt, and not fail as Apophis did.

**~[==|==]~**

Al'kesh debris field, TFS 1st squadron, "Mayo's Privateers", DD-163 _Walker_, Bridge [2002/MAY/3] 9:00

Captain Mayo Shinya was grinning like a madwoman, as soon as she got the location of where she had destroyed the Goa'uld ships from her mission report she had set course for it. After three days of searching her salvage teams had found what they believed to be the ship subspace engine. It was damaged but hell if she cared. She was the first Captain in the history of the Federation to get her hands on tech like that. Damn, she was going to be in the history books for this and not to mention Edmond would not boot her ass down to Lieutenant for attacking non-combatants.

"Ma'am a message has just arrived from Fleet Command for you." An ensign said from the communications consul.

"Thank you, Ensign," Mayo said and brought it up on her personal pad and began to read.

To all ships, from the _Fremont _by way of the 7th Fleet command. Tilma is under siege by Goa'uld forces. The first, second, and third squadrons should make for the Velo Blackhole at all possible haste. We leave in three days. If you're late I will personally sign the order to lower your rank by one grade.

Signed Rear Admiral Edmond Tromblay commander of the 7th Fleet

"SON OF A BITCH!" Mayo said in horror as she did the calculations in her head on how far away they were from the Velo Black Hole. If they had been where they were supposed to be, they would be able to be at Velo Black Hole in three days but since they weren't... "We're 4 days out if we're lucky. Send a message to the squadron. Pack everything you can and set course for the Velo Black Hole, And Send a message to engineers while you're at it. Tell them to figure out how to get that subspace engine up and running or I'll kick their ass out of the airlock and tell them to push." That last part was for dramatics but she might put one of them in a power suit and air vac them to another ship just to make the point.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma, Ha'tak landing area [2002/MAY/3] 11:00

Arnak, First Prime of Svarog, was leading some of his lords Jaffa towards the City. The reports he was getting from the front were disturbing. His soldiers were reporting that the enemies were hiding in the woods, ambushing his Jaffa as they tried to get through. Usually, Arnak would have the Death Glider and Al'kesh just bomb a route to the city but the enemy fighters were preventing them from organizing that bombardment as his fighters did the same.

"First Prime." One of his Jaffa said running up. "We surrounded the downed enemy craft but when we got inside the craft it had been abandoned."

"Damn I had hoped we could get some Intel on how this world had gotten this tech for our lord and what their forces are like," Arnak said before he sent him on the way. Looking up at the forested hills he wondered how long till they could reach the top and start grinding the enemy down.

**~[==|==]~**

Eastern Tilmasa Forest, Main road to Tilmasa [2002/MAY/3] 13:00

Or'nok led his Jaffa up a hill towards the enemy city. After hours of fighting on the edges, the enemy had been pushed back and now they were on the verge of taking the high ground and surrounding the city. Once that was accomplished this fight was over. They would have to surrender or die…. "What was that rumbling?" A Jaffa asked behind him.

With a sound of screeching gears and snapping wood Or'nok looked up to see a six-wheeled monstrosity the size of a Tel'tak barreling down the road at them. Before his men could get out of the way, a giant cannon on a raised platform on the back of the truck fired. The truck was staggered by the force of the shot before it started moving down the hill again. Or'nok looked around in confusion. Seeing that most of his Jaffa had been turned into a bloody mess by what must have been some sort of shrapnel round. He then wondered how he had gotten to the side of the road and then he wondered where his right arm and leg were…

**~[==|==]~**

Outside the Eastern Tilmasa forest, Main road [2002/MAY/3] 13:30

Arnak watched as his column of troops retreated downhill from the monster of a machine that had been waiting for them. The damned enemy had set up a trap and he had fallen for it. Well, two could play that game. Two death gliders sailed over his head and began to pound the machine which held up under their fire. The turret of the truck fired and took out a glider with the shrapnel shot before the pounding of the other glider's plasma bolts burnt though and destroyed the main gun. Then the truck opened up with a smaller gun on the roof of the pilothouse and brought down the glider. The truck stopped and put itself in reverse and headed back uphill firing the secondary gun at any gliders or Jaffa who came too close before it was pounded into a smoldering wreck by an Al'kesh.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma, Tilmasa, Third Brigade headquarters [2002/MAY/3] 13:40

"Sir Word just came back from the GK-22 Heavy Gecko. They say their main gun's been trashed and are returning to base." A Lieutenant said as she sat at a desk relaying orders. Then reported. "Sir they're gone. A bomber took them out."

"Damn! I was hoping we could Kill or wound more of those bastards." Brigadier General Stu T'rock said as he looked at a whiteboard that had been set up with a map of the enemy and his own forces positions. The enemy were not putting the squeeze on all fronts yet manly pushing up the main road but he knew that would change soon, the enemy would figure out that the road was trap designed to allow his forces to abuse and ambushed them all the way to the city. But the moment they figure that out he would know the Fire Fox's in the sky had surveillance equipment sending info back to the Brigade headquarters, so as long as fighters were in the air he knew what the invader was doing.

The problem was the fighters were getting thin in the air and were not able to help keep the bombers away as good as they had at the start of the engagement. From the original forty fighters based here and the fifteen survivors from the _Hinnom _giving him sixty-five, he was now down to twenty-four. Most of which were running interference over the Southern Railroad so the civilian population could get out of the city.

He wished the Tilma national army was here. It would guarantee victory but they had moved out two months ago to deal with another invasion from the Barbarians on the Northern continent and a week away by train.

No, it was up to the Third to hold the line. And if they cannot hold Tilmasa and the anti-ship batteries mounted in the back of the eight MAC Haulers would be destroyed, Tilma would be doomed… "Fuck!" He muttered as a Lieutenant handed a report. The other Goa'uld ship was landing assuming it carried the same forces as the other two, he was looking more soldiers. "Send orders to 10th and 12th regiments to withdraw to Tilmasa and fortify the streets. Have the 9th and 11th use the tunnels system in the hills to get behind them and sow chaos in there rear."

**~[==|==]~**

A'reseya, Roma Capitola, Fifth Brigade headquarters [2002/MAY/3] 14:00

Brigadier General Kaeso Titurius Aquila walked to the V.I.P. room where they were holding the Tok'ra agent, Jacob Carter. Kaeso knocked and then entered not waiting for a response. He had sent a message to Carter to let him know he was on the way. "Morning General. Hey, how long you guys going to hold me here?" Carter asked.

"We're letting you go today but I wanted to ask your organization if they could give us the addresses of the planets under Svarog Control." Kaeso said, getting to the point.

"You want to attack his worlds? To draw his attention off Tilma and give them a fighting chance, i assume, Bold move, but I don't think raids on a few words will get him rushing home." Carter said running down the possibilities as he saw then.

"Most likely not but a raid would not be powerful enough statement, however if we were to take one of his planets, even if are counter-attack fails, it would give us bargain chip to secure the return of our planet." Kaeso said with a smile.

Carter looked at him impressed. "Holy Hanna you're ambitious…But yeah I really don't think you guys could hold a Goa'uld world, the moment you do something like that, the entire Goa'uld empire will be looking you. But I may be able to convince the Tok'ra council to give you the address of his capital. You could definitely cause havoc there. I don't know that taking it though would not be the best idea."

Kaeso said with a smile. "Trust me, will take it. Guards, please take our guest back to the gate."

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma, somewhere in the Northern Tilmasa Forest [2002/MAY/3] 15:00

Major Michael Griff ducked behind a big rock outcropping as a plasma bolt zoomed through the air where he had been standing. His team and their escorts had been on the run since this morning, trying to stay ahead of the Jaffa forces. For the most part, they had managed it since their attention was focused on the city and not them. After the crash, they had headed north of the city to get out between the two clashing armies. Then they headed west to get into safety. But another Ha'tak had just landed to the North of the city which meant they were pretty much in the same place they had been this morning. Well worse as the Jaffa had found them, engaged them, and forced them into a rocky area where he was sure they were trying to surround them. "This day…" Griff said not sure how to describe it.

"Soldiers of the Tau'ri. Surrender and my God may have mercy." A Jaffa called from cover.

"Oh... great, how did you figure out we are Tau'ri when everyone else on the planet is not and also trying to kill you?" Griff called back, interested in buying time for something to save them.

"I served Apophis before his death at Delmak." The Jaffa called back.

"Which time? The one where he died for good, or the one where he was tortured by Sokar?" Griff called back.

"The one that took Delmak with it."

"Ah, that one. Hey did you know he was being eaten by metal space bugs that time?" Griff called but there was no response. "Are you still there Jaffa?" He called readying himself for the attack he believed was about to happen. He peeked over the rock he was behind, only to see the body of the Jaffa sailing through the air over his head and smacking into the rock behind him. Griff then saw a figure wearing what he could best describe as future armor, step out from behind the rocks.

"Metal space bugs? How big? Twice the size of a human?" The figure said removing his helmet revealing himself to be Jake Silva.

"Ah no, the average size was about the size of a small dog." Griff said standing up, seeing that the other Jaffa appeared to have been incapacitated to varying degrees. "How did you find us, Silva?"

Jake just shrugged and said. "Got lucky. Now if you would come with me, I think we could and should get back to the city before night falls."

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma, Northern Ha'tak landing site, Svarog Command ship [2002/MAY/3] 18:00

Svarog smashed his fist into a control panel,. This day had just gotten worse. First this planet successfully forces his Jaffa into a land war and now he heard back from Latona that the Tau'ri got that planets defense system back up meaning he had lost the four ships he had left there to finish conquering of the planet. 'Wait could…' "The Damned Tau'ri have set themselves against me?" Svarog shouted in anger assuming that this was not a coincidence. perhaps they did have ships and no one knew yet.

**~[==|==]~**

Earth SGC, Gateroom [2002/MAY/3] 18:00

Jack O'Neill stepped down from the ramp in an upbeat mood and said. "Hey General, we just saved Latona what's up here?"

George Hammond sighed. "We haven't had contact with SG-2 since yesterday. When we sent a MALP to the planet we found two Ha'taks sitting right next to the gate. On the plus side, we got a lot of radio chatter before the MALP was destroyed, indicating that the Goa'uld are not having a good day trying to conquer the planet."

Jacks upbeat mood died and then he said. "I'm sure they'll be okay. Griff's a tough son of a bitch."

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Wall of Lighting

DAY 2

Tilma , Eastern Tilmasa Forest [2002/MAY/4] 7:00

Arnak looked down at the city that had the gall to stand up to a god with mix anger and confusion. As the night had come, an enemy soldier carrying a white flag had come up to his men out in the open and unarmed. His men had passed him up the chain of command thinking he was there to ask for terms to surrender to, but the soldier had a different objective. It turned out he had been sent to discuss a cease fire over the course of the night so both sides could gather their wounded and dead and to exchange any prisoners. At first, Arnak had wanted to say no but the deal would save Jaffa lives as the soldier made it quite clear any wounded Jaffa they found, would be considered prisoners and would receive treatment so they could get their own men back in the same condition. after much consideration, he had agreed. Svarog had not liked the cease fire at first but Arnak had convinced him that they may be able to learn valuable Intel from those that had been held by the enemy, under that interptaion his god had agreed.

It also allowed time for more Jaffa to come from Govreg, Svarog's capital planet via the star gate and had given his Jaffa time to rest from the fighting yesterday. Now that morning was here, the fighting would resume and by tonight, with the aid from Govreg he was sure they would have this world.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma , over Eastern Tilmasa Forest [2002/MAY/4] 8:20

Alypia Aurelia wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she flew over the forest looking for easy targets. Since the enemy had started to win the air war, the fighter pilots had been told to keep the enemy off balance and not to fly straight into the hornets' nest. Even if a fighter took down three gliders before it went down, there were two more waiting. Not good odds for risking aircraft when the info the fire foxes sent back was the only thing keeping the ground war going in their favor.

Thuse she was doing her best to stay out of sight of the enemy while the vareuses equipment on board relaid in back to the city. she was about to put the fighter in a lazy turn to head North, a plasma bolt hit the wing of the Fire Fox, from what she guessed, was some sort of anti-personnel cannon repurposed for anti-aircraft work. "HOLD ON!" She screamed as the Fighter crashed into the forest below. She smacked her head on a console as the craft's wing smashed into a tree and losing consciousness.

**~[==|==]~**

Govreg, Stargate [2002/MAY/4] 9:14

T'al stood with the other Jaffa waiting to be deployed to this world that had dared to defy a God, so far a third of the amy here on Govreg had been deployed, and they were on the road half the army deploying. it was unnatural, a human world should not take that much of the planetary guard army, only other system lords should cause that much of deployment. However the human had done it, and as a result, he was interested in them. He hoped they were not to danly beaten when they were finally deployed as he wanted to meet them in glorious combat.

his line of thought was side track when the Chappa'ai started to light up indicating incoming travelers. The Jaffa near the front raised their weapons just in case it was an enemy but most of the force here were relaxed, the men near the Chappa'ai could handle it and no one in their right mind would force an attack while an invasion force was in transport. That what, T'al believed right up to when the gate open and a mechanical creature bent low stepped through on two legs. It stood at full fight a black glass covering the cockpit of the mechanical creature two multiple barrel guns in their place on the side of the craft spinning up. T'al eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen, but was not fast enough to warn his comrades as the guns of the beast let loose. Its fire rain down on the gathered Jaffa chopping them up like hot knives through butter.

T'al ducked behind a standing stone as another beast stepped through, joining the first in clearing area of the Jaffa as they died or fled into the surrounding woods. T'al did the same though as he stayed hidden and backed into the woods, He watched as more of the beasts came through dragging several aircraft behind them loaded with soldiers. The craft then deployed wings with large fans in them that had been folded on the top so it could be dragged through the Chappa'ai. They the second craft took off from the ground hover then headed off in the direction of the City. T'al decided he better head for the city as well and report what had happened so he made a hasty retreat.

**~[==|==]~**

Govreg, Capital City [2002/MAY/4] 9:30

Major Caius Lucretius Merula of the Mobile Infantry Fifth Brigade sat behind the cockpit of the F90-3 Pegasus Combat Skimmer as it headed over the streets looking for a good deployment zone for the squad who waited for their first off world combat. The Jaffa below fired at the craft flying over their city, but the Anti-Plasma coating dealt with most of the damage. Seaing a good zone he ordered the pilot to land, the Skimmer came to a stop over there objective and slowly landed at the steps of a palace, the landing ramp lower, then Caius deployed his squad out with the squads from three other skimmers that landed there. The Jaffa came charging at them firing their staff weapons, in response the 4 squads deployed their shield wall blocking the plasma bolts and giving them mobile cover, from there they began firing back at the Jaffa mowing them down there Morita rifles more accurate and having greater fire rate.

As the Jaffa tried to get into cover, svel M9 Chickenhawk Marauders came loping up behind them the cavalry of Marauder varrents and they easily crossed the terrane from the gate to here with speed. Once in position leveled the Jaffa with the fire from their twin six barrel rotary cannons. As soon as the Jaffa lay dead in the street the Chickenhawks moved on looking for their next targets and area of resistances. Caius smiled as he heard the gunfire throughout the city knowing that the city would be in the hands of the Fifth Brigade. The first conquest of the Federation and honor went to the Fifth Brigade.

**~[==|==]~**

Velo Black Hole, TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, Bridge [2002/MAY/4] 11:30

Rear Admiral Edmond Tromblay sat in his captain's chair looking out at the fleet that had gathered. Along with his own Destroyer, there was the DD-120 _Cindy Lin_, two Corvette Carriers, the CVC-1034 _Doolittle _and the CVC-05 _Manfred von Richthofen_, four Escort Corvettes, the ECV-08 through 11 _Gelun, Ethon, Jokell_, _Stukkend_, and two Corvette Troop Transports the CVT-001 _Volia_ and the CVT-002 _Saratoga_. He pretty much brought everything in the Federation, sure he did realize that this could end badly, and hag left a few ships behind to keep an eye out, But this operation needed to be a success in his mind any victory they got could be useful in long term diplomatic talks with the rest of the system lord empire.

Looking at the screen he could just see the telltale evidence of the Velo Black Bole was a small it served as a good gathering point since it disruption would make there ships waiting harder to pick up and from here using the FTL they could be at Tilma in five days. As he was about to ask for a check-up on the first squadrons, the space in front of his ship was ripped open by a subspace window. "Holy Shit, get us of the way!" He said as his helmsman pulled the ship up out of the way of… "The hell?!" He said looking out the window as the First Squadron came out of the window tied together by the docking clamps and tow cables.

"Get the _Walker_ on the line now!" He said awed and annoyed at the same time.

Before his communication man could put the call through, Mayo came on his screen. She had appeared by her own volition. "Ed guess what I found?"

"… You scavenged a Goa'uld subspace engine from a destroyed ship." He said not amused.

"You how know? You are no fun." Mayo said annoyed.

"I don't I'm guessing, and I'll be fun when we save Tilma. How many ships can you tie to that engine?" Edmond asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"Three comfortably. Four if we have to. But I wouldn't recommend we do that again." Mayo said looking at a hull read out. "It was a very shaky ride but the advantage is we could be at Tilma by tomorrow morning and not next week."

"Alright get your squadron unhooked. We'll hook the _Fremont_ and the _Cindy Lin_ on then head straight for Tilma." Edmond said, a smile forming on his face.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma , Eastern Tilmasa Forest [2002/MAY/4] 12:30

Jake Silva smiled behind his helmet's visor as he dropped down behind a group of Jaffa and fired several rounds from his Belcher Shotgun, killing two Jaffa instantly. As the others turned to fire he activated his jump jets to get above them and fired again taking out another and landing in front of the rest. He switched the Belcher to fully automatic, spayed them down, ending the conflict. As he checked over the bodies he spoke into a recorder the Admiral had told him to carry to jaunt down any ideas he had. "Too bad we don't have the ability to make more power armor yet. We would win a war against these guys in a few months, well that's not quite right, but we would win it sooner or later, hmm… note to self look into the old M-1A4 and M-1S7 Stayker armors. They would be better than the M-1F3 Raider Light armor we're using now."

**~[==|==]~**

Govreg, Capital City [2002/MAY/4] 13:50

Brigadier General Kaeso Titurius Aquila Stepped down from his command Skimmer and looked up at the palace. Someone had climbed to the roof and put the Fifth's Flag up for all to see. "Hmm, I'm going to have to get that for myself as war relic." He muttered as he walked over to several of his officers. "Alright, countrymen we need to round up all the pillars of the committee and any military. We can't have them set up resistance before we even have a victory settled." Kaeso then went on. "Also, find the mayor or whatever and throw him through the gate to Tilma. Maybe we can draw some of their troops back here and butcher them as they try and force the gate."

**~[==|==]~**

Earth, SGC, Gate room [2002/MAY/4] 14:10

General Hammond looked out at the spinning ring he was having Walter dial P2A-036 hoping to make contact with SG-2 again. As the Stargate engaged he heard Walter calling for Major Michael Griff, wait a moment and then call again in response a call came back. "SGC this is SG-2 good to hear from you." There was an audible sigh of relief from around the room.

"SG-2 this is General Hammond what is your situation?" he said glad to hear his soldier's voice.

"Well, we're better than we were yesterday Sir. Right now we're in the besieged city of Tilmasa, a major city on P2A-036 or Tilma as the locals call it and they're putting the Goa'uld through the wringer. get this sir apparently they are part of the Terran Federation."

Hammond leaned closer to the speaker in confusion wanting to make sure he heard Griff right. "Come again, did you just say the Terran Federation?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll tell you all about it when we're back home, but from what I have been able to learn several other ships appeared in our universe way out in the middle of no ware and believing Earth was around the industrial revolution, decided to set up shop out here."

"Roger that Major, is there anything we can do to get you home?"

"No Sir, we're dependant on this Federation for our escape unfortunately."

"Alright Major, stay safe, Hammond out." He said giving the signal to close the gate.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma, the outskirts of Tilmasa [2002/MAY/4] 16:10

Arnak walked behind some of his soldiers as they made the final push into the city. Soon this fight would be over and he could give his god a victory he deserved. As he took another step, he heard something whining like it was charging up. He looked around and saw several lamp posts coming on. "Why are those coming on…" He realized something was up and yelled to the Jaffa in front of him. But it was too late as a wall of manmade lightning fried from the lamp post and boiled them alive then began jumping from one armored soldier to the next.

"Retreat!" He called knowing the enemy enough to figure this was just the beginning. as if they were waiting for his mental cue four more of those trucks from yesterday came driving out of corner streets in front of them and began to fire main cannon at the Jaffa who had entered the city before the wall went up, shrapnel massacring them leaving not much but bloody mulch. The Jaffa on the outside of the wall, for the most part, managed to escape the onslaught and he would later order Death Gliders and Al'kesh to destroy the trucks and damage the lightning fence. But Arnak knew he would have to call off the current offencive so they could replenish their losses with reinforcements from Govreg.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma, Tilmasa, Third Brigade headquarters [2002/MAY/4] 16:20

Brigadier General Stu T'rock stood on a tower near the eastern side of the city and smiled as he looked out at the edge of the forest. The Stalwart bug field generators had worked as advertised and the enemy had been sent back to the forest with the tail between their legs. He was now glad that the Tilmasa council had decided to spend their money to get that tech from the Federation, even if it didn't give them much in the way of offensive capability compared to the other planets in the Federation. It sure was coming in damned handy today. Looking through his binoculars, Stu saw the enemy using their bombers to destroy the heavy Geckos. It was a loss they really couldn't afford since that meant he had only one of the armored cars left since most of them had been taken North with the National Army. Sighing he muttered. "We bought ourselves some time. I can only hope we can make good use of it."

Things were starting to get desperate. A good portion of the army, mainly from the 9th regiment, had decided to desert, believing that the Third could not hold the city and that they would have a better chance of fighting a guerilla war or just not fighting at all. Add in the wounded, dead, and captured, his forces were dwindling lower and lower. The enemy, on the other hand, had possible double his number, maybe a little fewer thanks to the bug fields. Which their bombers were now trying to tear down. _"Huh, that's what I figured they'd do."_ He thought as the anti-aircraft cannons they had hidden in the city began to fire up at the enemy trying to force the craft away with varying success.

"Tell the troopers to take up defensive positions near the breaches in the field and kill any Jaffa who tries to enter through them," Stu said. It would take the Jaffa well into the night to make a hole in the wall big enough for them to enter so until then he just had to make sure that wherever the electric wall was open, there was a wall of bullets waiting for Jaffa.

~[==|==]~

Tilma Northern Ha'tak landing site, Svarog command ship [2002/MAY/4] 18:12

Svarog stewed in his anger. This planet's people apparently had off world allies and they had organized an invasion through the Stargate to his capital. How could they even pull that off? Aid from the Tok'ra or the Tau'ri perhaps? He had no idea. An invasion through the Stargate was almost always a failure because you could not provide air support for the ground forces and it was easy choke point to hold, But apparently the enemy had been able to bring something through the gate so devastating that those natural defenses meant nothing. They even had the gall to send his old first prime through to tell him this information and challenge him. Well so be it. He had sent a message to the four Ha'taks that were heading to Tilma so that two of them would turn and head back to Govreg.

**~[==|==]~**

Day 3

Tilma, the outskirts of Tilmasa [2002/MAY/5] 7:10

Arnak watched as the Al'kesh came in for another bombing run on the fence that kept his Jaffa out all night. It had taken hours to get an opening in the wall, a task that should have taken half that time. But apparently they had more of those towers hidden under the street that came up to fill the holes in the wall as a redundancy system.

Well, it didn't matter now, his Jaffa were free to attack now. He gave the order to his command so all he had to do was stand back and watch as his Jaffa came out of the woods charging the enemy city. with great pride he watched them break though the lighting wall and into the streets. As he was about to walk down to the city as to be able to give orders he received word that the two Ha'tak had arrived in orbit, this would end today of that he was sure.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma, Tilmasa, barricade on Mainstreet [2002/MAY/5] 7:30

Major Michael Griff fired the Rifle he had borrowed from one of the troopers. His M4 had run dry a few minutes ago, but he was not going to complain. This gun worked as good as M4 only with a lot more kick. Griff and his squad had decided that they were dead if they most likely dead if the jaffa found them most likely going to get the blame for what the terran had wrought on them, so they might as well fight. So here they were on a palisade made from junk firing their borrowed guns at a wall of Jaffa that were firing back surrounded by a lot of desperate soldiers doing the same. Well, it could be worse, the enemy could be bombarding them from orbit.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma orbit, [2002/MAY/5] 7:55

As the two Ha'taks came into a stable orbit over Tilmasa to bombard the city, not caring about the anti-ship fire coming up at them, a subspace rip appeared behind.

Edmond smiled as he felt a bump run though the ship as the destroyers detached from each other, their docking clamps and tow cables slowly pulling into their hulls. Wasting no time he hooked the tactical read out to the Third Brigade headquarters and decided how to deal with the Goa'uld.

"_Fremont_ to _Walker_ and _Cindy Lin_ launch your heavy slingshots to engage the enemy ships that landed near the Stargate. I will send my own to engage the North and the two of you will attack the two in orbit."

"Roger that, Admiral!" Was the response of Captain Jonathan Drake as his ship moved off to engage the ships. Followed by Captain Mayo Shinya saying. "Don't do it, Ed! I know what you're thinking! Don't do it."

Edmond smiled and said. "I have no idea what you going on about."He ended the transmission Then proceeded to do exactly what she was thinking.

He tapped his helmsman on the shoulder and said. "Unless you know what the _Freemont_ gambit is, I would suggest you leave your seat." Being she was a Talmarkian and had only just joined his crew a month ago, she had no idea what he was going on about, But he was the Admiral so she got up and left her seat. Edmond sat down and grabbing his com said through ship wide. "This is the Admiral speaking. Hold on tight and don't look out the windows until the all clear is given." And he engaged the engines at a rather unsafe speed for re-entry.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma forest, behind Jaffa lines [2002/MAY/5] 7:58

Jake Silvia looked up as he heard a loud screech from the Eastern sky. Looking that way he watched a destroyer coming in fast. _"Too fast…almost like ...oh no, the Goa'uld are screwed!"_ Jake thought with a smile as the destroyer turned upside down bringing her main guns into line with the Ha'tak. With dazzling crimson lasers bursts, the tops of the Ha'tak were sheared off as their shield was overpowered by the high powered laser. Grinning Jake saw four Slingshots come in behind power armored soldiers jumping down and taking the Stargate, then he watched the destroyer which had yet to turn right side up starting to slow down as he headed toward the hills that protected the city. He thought it was going to crash into the hillside to the very last moment. Then As he watched the destroyer flew over the hills around Tilmasa and without making any course corrections, though It looked like the shields took out the trees at the top of the hill.

"Damn… I guess I really should have looked up the pilot back then now I have to wonder if that standard training or the same guy." Jake muttered remembering a few years back when Destroyer did something very similar to help save him and others from the hell of Big K.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilmasa, barricade on Mainstreet [2002/MAY/5] 8:02

Griff looked up when a low flying ship came in over the city at high speed before coming to rest on stable hover there. the Ship began to fire Crimson lasers down at the perimeter of the city incinerating anything they touched. The Death Glider and Al'kesh in the air over the city turned to attack the ship but were hit by smaller anti-aircraft lasers. "Well, that's one way to make an entrance." He turned back to the battle, he saw most of the Jaffa had stopped to look up when the ship arrived giving a slight lull in the battle which the Third Brigade was happy to use. With a roaring of rifles, Jaffa began falling like stones. Then Griff heard something he did not expect from people who seemed to like to fight from cover.

The call "CHARGE!" went up and soldiers broke from hiding running at the Jaffa only pausing to fire a burst at the Jaffa every now and then. Griff stood up and watched as the Jaffa were, thrown into disarray, and pushed back down the street towards the edge of town. Griff looked up again looking for the name of the ship figuring he should find out to whom that ship belongs to and thank them.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma Orbit, TFS DD-163 _Walker_, Bridge [2002/MAY/5] 8:06

Captain Mayo smiled as her ship blasted the shields of the enemy craft into submission. The _Cindy Lin_ had already destroyed their enemy dance partner but Mayo had a reputation to keep. So as the enemy shields fell, she had her destroyer forcibly dock. She was going to get another Sub space engine capture for her fleet. She looked at the screen and sighed as she saw a playback of the _Fremont_ and wished Ed would stop doing that maneuver.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma, Over Tilmasa [2002/MAY/5] 8:06

Edmond let go of the controls and yelled back. "Clean that mess up!" At the two individuals who had puked from flying upside down. Technically they were right side up thanks to the gravity created by the _Fremont,_ but they had to look outside to do there work which tended to cross a few wires in people's brains. Getting up from his seat he said. "Organize a landing party to go teach these guys why you don't fuck with the Federation".

**~[==|==]~**

Northern Ha'tak landing site [2002/MAY/5] 8:10

Svarog was trying to find out what was happening at the Stargate. The last thing he had heard was that a ship was coming into orbit before he had lost all contact with both ships. he was getting more concerned by the minute and as he was thinking about ordering his ship back into orbit the doors behind him blew open. Turing he watched as Soldiers in black and white stripes charged into the room killing his guards, with gall they ordered him on the ground so Svarog lazily raised his hand planning to simply blow them away and walk over to the emergency ring platform, But three knives impaled his hand destroying his Kara Kesh. Then the Soldier tackled him to the ground in short order. "Unhand me! I'm your god!"

"Sorry but no, my god is the Christian one." Said Brigadier General Timothy Simpson, Commander of the 7th Brigade, as he entered the room looking at the golden walls. "But thanks for telling us you're the leader. Now we know who to prosecute for this atrocity. Take him to the slingshot and hold him there."

**~[==|==]~**

Tilmasa [2002/MAY/5] 8:20

Arnak had tried to rally his Jaffa, but with the Soldiers pushing his forces into the red beams of death waiting on the outskirts of the city he was having no luck if anything it looked like they had been broken, he knew he should just trying and fall back to the Chappa'ai or the capital ship but at the moment he could believe things had turned this badly. With solemn works he ordered his warriors to surrender, It was better to live to fight another day then die for nothing.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma Stargate [2002/MAY/5] 13:50

Major Michael Griff and SG-2 were walking from the slingshot that had brought them back to the gate to finally head home, however, It looked like he was going to be having a nice conversation with an Officer in grey uniform who was standing in front of the gate with several black and white striped Troopers. Griff approached the man and said. "Major Michael Griff, SGC, USA, Earth. And you are?"

The man smiled and said. "Rear Admiral Edmond Tromblay, 7th Fleet, Terran Federation, Earth. So Earth is further along than we thought glad to hear it. Your equipment looks to be late twentieth century so I have to ask, is earth already embroiled in the Russo-Anglo-American Alliance-Chinese Hegemony War?"

"Um no, its 2002 should we be worried about that?" Griff said curious.

"Maybe," he offered with shrug "the war began in 2041 but the roots of the war are as early as the 1980 when China invaded Russia. So if that hasn't happened yet it probably won't happen." Edmond said then asked. "What is the current date other than 2002?"

"It's May 5th," Griff said as he processed that bit of info.

"Hmm… Okay. Well, assuming you're willing to give us the gate address for Earth, how about we hold an official meeting on June 25th? That should give us plenty of time to fix up Tilmasa and handle the Jaffa was it?" He asked a nearby Soldier who nodded. "And also give you time to let your allies know we're coming for a meet and greet. Sound good to you?" Edmond asked extending his hand for a shake.

"I'm just a Soldier, but as far as I'm concerned it sounds fine to me. I'll tell my commander and let him decide." Griff said taking the hand and shaking it.

**~[==|==]~**

Tilma Stargate [2002/MAY/11]

Arnak and several hundred Jaffa were standing in front of the Stargate. they were the first batch of warriors being sent back to Govreg since there were too many for the Federation to hold on to, but before they were sent home they were being held here to "see something" as one chatty Terran said.

He was not sure what they wanted them to see there was some strange contraption with blade hanging above a wooden bench on the stage next to the stargate but didn't seem very important.

Then several Soldiers marched out pulling Svarog with them they then pushed him headfirst onto the contraption Bench. A Soldier took out a pad and started to read ."For the mass murder of many of Third's troopers and the Invasion of Tilmasa…" He continued on listing several other offenses while Svarog yelled he was their god demanding to be let go. Some of the Jaffa stared daggers at their captures, but they could do nothing with the guards pointing their guns at the ready to fire. "Svarog of the Goa'uld Empire is to be sent home after his execution by guillotine." On that word the blade fell on Svarog's neck, cutting it from his head from his body which fell into a basket. As the body was dragged away and dumped in a shallow grave, the Soldier read the last bit off the pad, "What follows is a message to the Goa'uld Empire. From now on, all Goa'uld found on Federation planets without our permission will be executed and sent home since a death has no meaning to them. However, the guillotine will be used only on Goa'uld who have committed crimes against the Federation and their body will not be returned to assure that they stay dead when they are sent back."

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Earth, SGC gate Room, [2002/May/5]

Major Griff Came through the gate with relieved sigh happy to be back on earth, the rest of SG-2 came strolling out the gate behind him and strolled down the ramp happy to be out of that mess of a mission and as well. As Griff stepped down onto the cement floor he saw General Hammond come through the blast doors. Griff saluted and Hammond returned the gesture. "Major, I see you made it home in one piece."

"Yes Sir may have even made some new friends or at least people who hate the Goa'uld as much as we do," Griff said.

"Well Soldiers, go get some rest. We'll debrief in two hours." General Hammond said.

Two hours later, after a well-deserved rest, Griff and SG-2 were sitting at the conference table with the General telling him all they had learned. They explained everything from their arrival and capture to the siege and defenses of the world,they finished with a brief explanation of the meeting they had with their leader before they returned. Hammond said. "So they want to have a meeting in a month, Why push it out so far away?"

"No Idea Sir, with what little we do know I would have to guess they simply want to make sure their position been cemented down, to appear as a strong possible ally at the meeting"

General Hammond sat there in silence for a moment, then said. "Well this is a predicament, from what we learned on the _Washington _the Terrab could be a very bad influence on this universe, but then again they are now very angry with the Goa'uld and could be a very valuable ally. Especially if they already have ships that can go toe to toe with a Ha'tak, Major You're dismissed I have to makes someone's calls." Hammon went back to his offices as SG2 left and called up the chain of command giving brief summer of what was happening. not two hours later he had been given go-ahead for the meeting.

Hammond called down from his office to the gate control room and told the staff there. "Dial-Up the planet SG2 just returned form and send a message back to them saying we agree to the meeting. Then try and get in contact with the Tok'ra and the Jaffa Rebellion to inform them about what we know about the Terran Federation… We also need to let the Asgard know about this development and when Dr. Jackson gets back from Langara, have him look at the records on board the _Washington _and see if there is anything about this Admiral Tromblay."

**~[==|==]~**

Earth, Area 37 Hanger, [2002/May/15]

Colonel William Ronson looked out at the ship under construction in the underground dry dock in front of him. The X-303 was further along in its construction than originally planned thanks to the CHASs units and other automated technologies found aboard the _Washington_. If things kept a good pace it would be ready in 6 months. And according to the engineers he'd been talking to, they even found a design for a Federation laser Cannon, which was now being installed at the front of the ship giving her two real big guns to hit the Goa'uld with. The engineers had also considered replacing the Railguns with Smaller laser turrets, but they finally run the numbers and the turrets fire rate would drain power too much making them just not as good as the railguns.

Ronson smiled at the ship, his ship. In a few months, he would be the Captain of the first Earth made a spaceship and he would be known as the first captain in the history books take earth made space ship into the galaxy. When this all became public knowledge of course. Sure the 302 would be done first but a fighter was not a ship no matter what hyperspace ability it had.

**~[==|==]~**

_Roosevelt_ Station, TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, Briefing room/ Office [2002/May/27]

Rear Admiral Edmond Tromblay sat back in his chair with his feet up on his desk half asleep. After the last few weeks, he had been nearly driven insane with all the reports he had to deal with and been beaten down by overwork. First, he had to pardon an entire regiment on Tilma from hanging because they decided to run when things looked desperate. Something he was not happy with but they needed every trooper they could get there fingers on now, he had hoped they would have a year or two of build-up before they had to tangles with the system lords, now that was unlikely.

Then he had to deal with General Aquila saying that because the 5th was holding Govreg, A'reseya should be allowed to form the 8th Brigade. yeah that was unlikely but he just hoped he could push that off long enough for the first official federal election next month. once that was through the federal council would be convened, the senators would decide amongst themselves who would run the government, meaning that question about 8th brigade, not his problem. His problem would be how to use the military assist and begging for more. things in his mind would be better than he could leave the problem of getting the troops for the armies and ships to the citizen-government, he needed to focus on making sure there were where they were needed to be.

With a sigh he checked his watch, someone from the Tok'ra or whatever to arrive at his office in the next half hour he didn't know much about them but supposedly they could be allies in the coming war so he had to meet them.

**~[==|==]~**

_Roosevelt_ Station, TFS DD-136 _Fremont_,

Jacob Carter was looking around at the "Capital" of the Terran Federation with some interest. After he left the A'reseya he comes back to learn that the SGC and had given them substantially more information on the Terran to the Tok'ra then they thought existed.

Tok'ra researchers had had a field day going through the Terran history and with much debilitation, they recommended that the Terrans could be useful. So he and Selmak already being on friendly terms with them had been sent to negotiate some sort of working relationship with the "xenophobes". They didn't seem that anti-alien to him but apparently their propaganda suggested some dark things about the Terran mindset and how was he to know. he had only run into third-party Terrans or Terran light so it was their job to find out what the character of the Terrans really was.

As the black and white striped guards turned a corner he got another lookout at the station thanks to one of the few video screens that appeared to be a stand-in for windows. It looked like they had taken several asteroids and space stations and few damaged ships and turned them into a space city with several dozen dockyards running through the city allowing ships to enter one way and leave another. He saw many Fed designed ships out there under construction but there were also a few Ha'taks, probably taken from their recent victory and several sand-dollar shaped ships most likely once belonging to the Aschen.

"_Not many civilizations make it this far in their development." _Selmak remarkedin his head. Jacob nodded as guard/ guides he wasn't sure which, led him into a large office with a man asleep at a desk in the corner and a large conference table running down the middle of the room. Jacob approached the man who was wearing a dark grey coat and guessed by the insignia on his coat that he most be the man in charge. "Hello, I'm Jacob Carter host of Selmak of the Tok'ra. Are you the man in charge, the Admiral I'm meeting here today?"

The Admiral stirred. "Yeah," then he straightened himself out and stood up giving an American style salute saying, "Edmond Tromblay nice to meet you, though hopeful I'm only the man in charge for two more weeks, the elections are coming up so I'll only have to worry about the military after that. So mister Carter mind explaining what the hell a Tok'ra is. Why they are at war with the Goa'uld and why we should ally with you…. Oh, and who's Selmak?"

Jacob nodded, took a seat the admiral offered with a gesture. "Well, break this down to basics, for a start the Tok'ra are the children of a Goa'uld who grew a conscience and decided to rebel against at the time current ruler Ra. Tok'ra simply meaning something like against Ra, there, in essence, the good guys who have been fighting the war against their cousins Goa'uld for a long time, they specialize in the infiltration of the system lords courts and gather intel or sow chaos." Selmak had been bringing several other points as he spoke, but considering they had both heard about the Terran new rule about Goa'uld he was okay with Jacob taking it slow.

The admiral sat their quality for a minute then finally broken with "Shit… I thought all the Goa'uld were going to be evil dictators…." He sighed and muttered. "I guess I don't get a simple war with simple battle lines." He sounded a bit bemused and reached into a desk drawer and pulled out… a cold soft drink? He looked at Carter. "You want a drink?" Carter shook his head, even though he was interested in tasting a drink from the future he had to stay on topic. Ed opened his can and said. "So let me guess, you steal intelligence and spy on your asshole brothers right?" Jacob nodded. "And Selmak is your ride along Goa'uld ?"

"You figure things out quickly," Jacob said sitting back in his seat switching out with Selmak. "_I am Selmak of the Tok'ra, not a Goa'uld. The Tok'ra besides that yes we spy on them and we often across intel are forces do not have the strength to use, the Tok'ra are willing to trade that intel to you in exchange for the chance a chance to be host to people in the federation " _He said being clear on what the deal was.

"Shit… nice voice effect." the admiral said seeming rather unimpressed "So you want hosts for your people in exchange for your Intel. Well, I can guarantee you won't find anyone from my universe who will be interested. The bugs have deployed two different critters that can take control of a person. Just to give you an idea one just makes you a beast of burden the other kills you and makes you its nest to grow more of its kind. Then they explode out in targets of opportunity, knowing that exist sourers the idea of being a host in a person's mind, But hey you guys have permission to go to our colonies and ask around." Ed said taking a sip from his drink. "but you're going to have to have a detail with any Tok'ra you send on theses host finding mission so people don't confuse you for your ass hole Big brothers, and go we'll french revolution on you.

"_Well, that was easy compared to the Tau'ri." _Selmak remarked.

"Wait, you are an ally of Earth?" Ed asked instantly taking note of the slip.

Selmak switched with Jacob since he was an authority in this field. "Yeah, we made an alliance a few years back. Now that I think about it I think I still have my commission in the US Air Force." He said in a relaxed tone.

"Huh… so how come the USA is still around? In our timeline, you had annexed Canada and Mexico by now to create the North American Republic." He thought for a moment and added. "You beat Russia in WW2 after you beat Germany right?"

"Um... No, the war ended after Japan surrendered and then Russia got the nuke which led to the Cold war." Jacob said.

"Ahh, that explains it." Edmond said sitting back in his seat. "in are timeline Russian didn't get the nukes, instead of shit hit the fan for the soviets and America and the Brittish jumped on there chance to bring the communest down"

Jacob nodded though that seemed a little too abridged to be the full history of the conflict. "So Admiral what planet is your capital orbiting?" He asked looking out of a window at the green and brown planet below.

Edmond looked out of the window too. "_Roosevelt_ Station was in orbit around the first planet we met when we arrived in this universe at a little planet called Talmark. But we moved it and several other space stations, docks, and spacecraft we wish to study but not use, into orbit around Neo Aschen. That way we would not interfere with any gate traffic and we could make sure the Aschen couldn't try and escape their prison." Then he shrugged. "Plus, I liked the symbolism of taking your first enemy's capital and making it your own." There was one other thing though that he didn't mention. They were also dumping major murders criminals from the other planets on Neo Aschen in a secondary plan to keep them down. He knew he was making a bad situation worse down there… but the ideology that led to the Aschen seeking to genetically modified fellow humans the way they had, it disturbed him greatly and he needed to make sure it was either snuffed out or they were so punished they never do it again.

**~[==|==]~**

Earth, SGC, [2002/June/10]

Jonas Quinn walked down the cement hallways towards the data storage room where the earthling had kept the records on the Federation and link to the AI aboard the _Washington_. Since Daniel Jackson's "death", General Hammond had no idea what to do with him so he had given him the job that needed to be done and look through the records, see if he could find anything out about the mysterious Admiral Tromblay. He was glad to help out with this project since he personally felt that if he had gone through the window instead of Doctor Jackson, Jackson would still be alive and his people still would have been saved from the nuclear explosion that had almost happened. Nodding to a guard he walked into the room and sat down at the desk at the end of the row of serve banks. He tapped the keyboard to bring the computer on. As he was about to begin his search a blue line came on the screen. "Good morning, they have yet to put a camera in here so may I ask who are you?" Said metallic female voice that came through the speakers.

"Um, I'm Jonas Quinn, General Hammond sent me here to look up some info on the Federation. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the A.I. aboard the U.S.S. _Washington_ a re-christened Federation ship currently in orbit around Lunar Prime or the moon if you prefer. You may call me Georgia."

Quinn nodded taking this development in stride. "Well nice to meet you, So can you help me find the info I'm looking for?" He asked with a big smile as this was the first time he had spoken to an artificial intelligence.

"I have nothing better to do," Georgia said sounding rather bored.

"Do A.I.s get bored?" He wondered out loud.

"Well that rather boring question"

Earth, warehouse

Noah Thorn sat looking at an object on the table in front of him. It had taken a month of greasing palms and talks with some corrupt worker at Area 51 but he had finally gotten a weapon that could hurt the Goa'uld where it counted. In their resources, manpower, and will to fight. The nervous scientist who had brought him the object said with a smile. "So, four million? One million for each egg?"

Noah nodded, opened a suitcase in front of him and pulled out a silenced pistol and shot the scientist twice. "I paid too much already I'm afraid." He turned to one of his hired men and indicated he should get rid of the body. then he stood up, walked around the table, and picked up the object. "Sleep tight my little friends and when you wake, the bed bugs will bite." He said putting the warrior bug eggs back inside a cold storage container that would keep them from hatching.

**~[==|==]~**

SGC, Briefing room [2002/June/21]

Jack O'Neill was messing with his pen as he sat next to Teal'c and across from Sam Carter as they waited for the meeting to start. General Hammond had apparently put the alien kid Jonas on researching the guy in command of the new guys in the universe, the Feds and apparently he found something otherwise Jack would be… Well dodging reading and writing reports… 'Hey… was that why I get called to every meeting?' He thought.

As Jack was about to ask where Quinn was, the Alien in question came in with several Airmen who were carrying in the projector. As the airmen began setting up Quinn smiled and said. "Hi General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c sorry it took a while but this Admiral turned out to be hard to track down. Mainly because he was not an Admiral where he came from." One of the Airmen turned off the light so they could see the projector. The first slide showed a man in his thirties, dark-haired, and in a grey military uniform. "This is Lieutenant Commander Edmond Tromblay, Captain of the TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, and Commander of the third destroyer Flotilla, attached to the 7th fleet." A picture came up of the _Fremont_ looking rather small when compared to the Corvette Jack had seen before.

"Tromblay appears to have joined the fleet in 2324 in order to get his citizenship so he could teach history when he got out. But in 2326 he was given command of a destroyer and sent as part of the 5th fleet to the southern theater to help support the rebellion of Ptolemaics, an alien race the Federation had contact against the Ptolemaic Hegemony. From what I was able to learn, he was given command of a destroyer because at the time Federation seems to have produced more ships then they had commanders for, So it was a sink or swim experience for most officers. In 2328, he tracked several Slave ships to a Planet called Hinnom in the Ptolemaic Hegemony and called in some favors with several of his fellow destroyer Captains. They attacked the planet, confiscated all the ships in the port, and used them to evacuate the slaves. He then ordered the population to leave all major cities on Hinnom and 24 hours later he nuked the cities setting the planet back centuries in its development." as he had spoken image of aliens and planets play-by on the projector.

"That seems extreme" Jack offered.

"From what I read he is extreme, his records in south has several commanders labeling him an abolitionist who going to cause war if they kept him on the front, they never say he did anything wrong just that and I quote this if the federation intends to civilize their skinnies allies, they need commanders who won't anger them."

"so an extreme abolitionist… so were kinda dealing with space John Brown?" Jack said thinking out loud

"I am not familiar with this John Brown, O'Neill, but if this captain is focused on slavery, the system lords will be his preferred target."

"This is true," Jack said then continued "alright Jonas tell us more about Space John Brown"

Jonas nodded switching images again to one of the bugs from the Washington, "After that, he was moved to the 4th fleet in 2230 and given command of a flotilla to help in the war against the Arachnid Empire. He was there until 2332 when he committed what some of his commanders labeled career suicide. It seems in 2331 his ships detected a signal coming from Klendathu which the bugs homeworld. He reported it but the Sky Marshal in charge of operations decided to ignore it. Tromblay it seems could not ignore it and took his squadron to the Klendathu system. He was able to find the signal coming from a mountainous region surrounded by Plasma bugs. His ship took photos of the region and found several old Viking landing boats left from the first Klendathu invasion nine years before. He also detected a firefight between what appeared to be humans and bug forces. After that, he made contact with the forces on the ground and he organized a pickup. But the plasma bugs prevented the craft from getting to them. Not giving up, he had his ship perform a maneuver similar to what Major Griff described in order to clear a route for the retrieval craft and rescued over several hundred people left behind from the first invasion. "

"sounds like he should be getting a medal, but I can see the mistake he made he went on a mission without order using asset there were not where they were meant to be by his actions," Hammond said

"it seems it a bit more complex than just disobeying orders. When he got back he was hailed as a hero for what he had done but he continued to damn the Sky Marshal for not sending the fleet to rescue the people left behind sooner, which resulted in a federal investigation that found testimony indicating communication being detected from Klandthu for few years, but the sky marshal in question silenced the reports his reason seeming to be focusing on the completion of the "road to victory campaign", a large network of fortified planets that would secure a pathway to klendathu. In order to save face, the Sky Marshal in question retired, however, he had friends till in service send Edmond to the 7th fleet which had become the dumping ground for Officers and Soldiers who were an embarrassment to the Fleet and mobile Infantry in some way or another." As Quinn had talked, various pictures had been shown to give context to everything. "He's been with the 7th for the last six years just trying to do the best job he can, but the 7th front is a standstill if they push they loss and die if stay put they don't accomplish anything to get them pulled off the front so they stay there."

"So basically, he and his entire command are the rejects from the fleet?" Jack said when the lights came back on. "And the 7th fleet was full of people who did the same thing or something that made them an embarrassment to the military?" He turned to Hammond. "These guys sound like they'll give the Goa'uld a run for their money. But once they don't have an enemy to fight anymore they may well tear themselves apart sooner or later." Sam looked at him with an inquisitive look. "What? I know things, one of the things is a military force can't survive if every order is being second-guessed, and from what I'm getting he's going to be getting a lot of that."

"Indeed, only one out of twenty can be second-guessed," Teal'c said with only the barest hint of a smile.

Jack turned to him. "We don't go against orders that much, also, good one." He said nodding his head.

"Actually Sir, he's not that far off in the numbers," Sam said biting her lip looking like she was appearing to be thinking about.

**~[==|==]~**

_Roosevelt_ Station, Gate room [2002/June/ 25]

Mayo sat on one of the benches waiting for Edmond to get to the gate room so they could head out to Earth. Looking around she saw that the design of this gate room looked rather unprotected with no turrets or anything that looked like a gun, which was a lie. Behind the gate out of view from anyone who came through, there was a giant door that opened out into space, if anyone came through the gate they didn't want they could just open the door and they would be dumped into the cold, airless darkness of space. the thought of some armor-clad assholes being that way brought a smile to her face.

Mayo looked around at the others who were going to Earth. There was Ed's niece, Lokia, a good choice since it gave them the ability to learn info about the "Tau'ri" without asking them questions and learning anything they were hiding. Then there was the drunken Silva, probably coming along because he was the best engineer in the fleet. And finally, a few guards led by William Lee and his dog. Another good addition since she doubted they would pay much attention to the dog, allowing her to learn info from anyone who spoke in front of her. All in all a great team for gathering info, well except for Silva He would be useful for explaining tech, but that is about all he was good for.

The door opened and Edmond entered the room wearing full military unifo…. "The hell?" Mayo said standing up and walking over to him. "Why the heck do you have that on?" she said pointing at the offending object with a cold glare.

"Oh, this?" William said pointing at an old crumpled black wide-brimmed hat. "Well, I figured if I wore something American, we would gain ground by making them think we're cowboys or some shit like that."

Mayo continued to glare at him. "Right, sure, but one question though, why does it look like you had that hat stashed in the back of your closet? If you were just wearing it to get some sort of American pride card wouldn't it be better to have a new hat made?"

"Um… ah Screw it, I'm the Admiral I wear what I want." Edmond said obviously realizing she had him.

"Well, at least you're being honest now," Mayo said with a smile knowing she won the argument.

**~[==|==]~**

SGC, Gateroom

Walter sat in his seat looking at the gate as it opened and closed the iris preventing anyone from coming through. He was waiting for an IDC but he got the other message they had expected today. As General Hammond came down from the conference room above and asked what was going on, he said. "The Terran Federation has just requested permission to come through the gate."

General Hammond nodded and said. "Open the iris ." Walter put his hand on the scanner and opened the iris. The soldiers in the gate room lowered their rifles but kept them ready just in case the Feds tried to pull something. Through the gate stepped eight figures. Three of them wearing dark green power armor with weapons on their back. One was a dog with cybernetic components. Another was a young woman wearing a black uniform with an overcoat and silver bars on the collar of the jacket. Then there was a man in his late 30s possibly early 40s in a grey uniform with a red stripe down the sides of his uniform looking rather uncomfortable with empty patches where his rank should be. Then came two officers wearing grey uniforms similar to the other uniform but the one with the long coat was wearing a black hat and had bronze eagles on his shoulders. While the other, a female, had silver eagles. The one wearing a black hat led the way down the ramp and spoke to a soldier who had been sent to lead his group to the conference room. "Well this is going to be interesting…" He said as he watched.

**~[==|==]~**

SGC Conference room

"I'm General Hammond of the United States Air Force and this is SG-1. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Teal'c. Welcome to Stargate Command." Hammond said introducing his team.

"I'm Rear Admiral Tromblay of the Terran Federation. This my second in command Captain Shinya, First Lieutenant Tremble and…" He looked to the fourth member and sighed "Damn it, Silva… what rank are you now?"

"You booted me back down to Master Chief again after I got in that bar fight last week," Jake said with a smile than looking to Carter. "By the way, I won." Who responded with a look that said she could not believe what had just happened.

Edmond sighed obviously annoyed by Jake's antics and turned back to the Tau'ri. "So let us get started. We are from an alternate universe that is nothing like this one and to add on to our troubles we are 300 years in the past. Once we figured out we could not go home, we decided to bring home here by rebuilding the Federation. Now I would offer you the chance to join but I've spoken to Jacob Carter and Selmak of the Tok'ra?" Saying the word wrong. "So I am aware of your situation as it comes to nation-states and I would not like to be responsible for World War III. So as a representative of the recently formed federal council I'm just putting a simple military alliance against the Goa'uld on the table. No trading of military technology but civilian techs are still tradable."

Hammond was not a fan of how the Admiral had assumed they would simply like to join the Federation or how he had taken control of the conversation. But nothing he had said was too offensive and what he was offering was pretty much what they were going to offer or at least from the sound of it anyway. "When you say a simple military alliance, what does that mean to you?"

Edmond shrugged. "We exchange Intel, don't interfere with each other's operations, and provide needed support when asked. As long as the target of that support is helping in the fight against the Goa'uld."

"Well, I'll have to talk to the Pentagon but that seems acceptable," Hammond said looking at Carter.

Carter asked. "What techs are you interested in getting from us?"

"I assume you guys have to have a working knowledge of Goa'uld tech if you've been fighting them for a few years. These guys are just advanced enough that it would appear to be magic to some but you're advanced enough to be able to figure there tricks out. Though we should figure it out soon enough, we're willing to trade Terran tech to expedite the process." Silva said.

"What kind of techs are you interested in?" Carter asked they really did not need any techs the Feds could offer thanks to the ship orbiting the moon. But they had already decided that if the Feds were going to be in this universe, it would be better for everyone if they were on speaking terms when it comes to trading. Lokia had been looking at the other side of the table but had looked at Carter when she spoke and something about it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Mainly their power generation and their subspace travel," Silva said. "We would be willing to trade are own travel methods and its power generation for it." Silva glanced at Lokia confused then. "And Aschen Transport pads and access to the Goa'uld ships we have in orbit around our capital."

The transport pads caught the room's attention. They had known that the Feds had claimed to take out the Aschen but if they could back it up with techs from them as well, the Aschen had had some neat toys not to mention access to a Goa'uld's ships hyperdrive would be useful. But the way he had said it had caught O'Neill's attention. O'Neill had noticed that the Terran had been glancing at Lokia every once in a while and this time he had confirmed something was up with them. He sat back in his seat and tried to remember what he had read in the report from the _Washington_ about the branches of their military services. It took him a while but he remembered it as that Silva Guy and Carter began to argue about the name hyperdrive vs subspace engine. "So, how long are you going to have your friend in black read our minds?" He asked with a grin.

The room went deadly silent as everyone but Teal'c on the Tau'ri's side turned to Jack while everyone on the Terran's side did the same to Edmond. "How long are you going to pretend you don't have the T.F.S _Washington_ in orbit around the moon?"

"Well that depends, do you want it back?" Jack said getting to the crux of the argument.

Edmond thought it over and said. "No, though we could always use another ship we already have the ability to make more. Heck starting next month two new shipyards will open up. So we will be able to build enough to deal with the fact that the Ha'tak is built from sterner stuff with numbers. You, as far as I know, either does not have that capability yet or are forced to make your ships small enough to avoid the public eye. Which must be a limiting factor for your military production. So I see no reason to deprive you of a defense."

"Well that's fine but your friend was just caught reading minds. You think she could go back to the gate room?"Hammond asked.

"Lokia would you mind waiting with the others?" Edmond said and in response, she got up and promptly fell flat on her face. Edmond sighed as Silva leaned over to pick her up. "You overdid it again, didn't you? How?"

"Sorry uncle… trying to hide your presence and being safe is a lot harder than simply bulldozing your way in." Lokia said as Silva helped her up and out of the conference room.

Edmond shook his head then said. "Moving on, we have a few cultural issues to discuss."

"And they would be?" Hammond asked.

"Well, in order of importance we have dead who wished to be buried on our Earth. Since we can't do that we were planning to hit up the south pole sooner or later. But if you could help us get them buried here it would be very helpful."

"We could look into helping you there but I will need to make sure they have no contaminants that could affect us," Hammond said.

Edmond nodded his head understanding and continued. "Earth is considered our capital by most people so we need to figure out how we treat any more of our ships arriving in your orbit. It seems doubtful there are anymore but we should come up with a solution now before we end up in a war because a dreadnought shows up in orbit and we both want it."

"Well, you're being good enough to leave the _Washington _with us, we could just direct them to your home planet," Jack said with an upbeat tone which Hammond nodded his agreement to.

"Alright. Finally, we would like a sample of your popular media and history from 1944 to now." Edmond said with a smile.

"You want our movies?" Carter said with an inquisitive look.

"We need to know more about this Earth," Mayo said reminding everyone she was still there. "Plus, everyone is sick of what is currently on the 7th Fleet news broadcast. We figured if we throw in some movies or shows that no one has ever seen before we could put some tension in the fleet at ease."

"Well, I guess we could see what we can do," Hammond said nodding his understanding.

"Anything you can do will help heck I heard someone say they take some crappy reality TV and that stuff was banned 70 years ago." Edmond said as a joke which no one seemed to get. "I guess reality TV not as bad yet…"

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

[2002/July/12]

Edge of Yu's territory, Ha'tak Fleet

Oshu, clone of Sun Tzu, First Prime and "son" of Lord Yu, stood at the helm of his ship awaiting the rest of the fleet's arrival. They were about to head into the So-called "Federation Territory" and put an end to their little empire before it became a true problem. Once the other ships, from a few minor system lords, that served or sided with Yu arrived, they would have a large fleet of 20. It would be easy to end the Terran threat since they did not have a hyperdrive, all they must do is Track down their fleet and destroy it, and once the fleet was gone, they would simply bombard the Terran planets into submission.

"My lord, we detect incoming ships." The Jaffa captain of the ship said looking at a screen.

"Good, tell the fleet to be ready to move as soon as they-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as several subspace tears opened in front of his fleet and sixteen grey cylindrical ships of varying sizes arrived in front of his fleet and deployed into a battle line. Some of the smaller ships turning to their side to bring more guns to bear while the bigger ships deployed a large number of fighters and what he assumed were bombers.

"My lord, it's the Terrans!" The captain exclaimed.

"I can see that," Oshu said annoyed that the enemy not only had back-engineering the hyperdrive but did so in less than two months. Then he noticed the cords being drawn into the hulls of the five bigger ships. They may have reverse-engineered the hyperdrive or maybe they had just taken the hyperdrives off the ships they had already taken and were using the bigger ships to pull the smaller ships around. But either way, he was more interested as to what they were doing here. Obviously, if they were here to attack them it would already be happening and at the moment they had the advantage by eight ships, so what was their purpose?

"Were receiving a hail from the lead ship." The Captain said.

Oshu nodded and said. "Put them on."

The screen changed from the space outside to a grey metal room with a female human in the foreground. "I'm Captain Mayo Shinya of the Terran Federation Ship _Walker_ and Commander of the 1st squadron. May I ask who you are and what you're doing right on our border?"

Oshu smiled and spoke to the female. "I am Oshu, First Prime of Lord Yu. We are simply running maneuvers."

"Oh really?" Mayo said while giving him a cold glare indicating to him she did not believe him for a moment. "I very much doubt that, after we fended off the invasion that was sent are way i assume your Lord Yu worried about us being right on his doorstep and wants to take up out" she said with as such matter fact he half wondered if the Terran had spies in Yu court, "Well lucky for you, my commander wanted me to meet with Lord Yu's forces to discuss a possible peace treaty and alliance."

"Excuse me? You want an alliance with a race you just enacted a law against? A law that says you will kill any of that race if they even stepped on one of your worlds? Is your commander mad?" Oshu asked finding this rather hard to believe.

"First off, if they step on one of our worlds without our permission. Second, it's not an alliance with his race it's an alliance with him, and him alone. We've not been idol theses last few months, besides building more ships than I think you build year we have met with the other faction, namely the Tau'ri, and what they say about Yu is quite flattering. Yu maybe Host jumping alien, but as Host jumping aliens go he tends to be fair and balanced in his rule. So It makes sense to work with him, after all, we both have greater threats, us it pretty much all the other system lords, and for you it Anubis." Mayo said sitting back in her chair.

"so you want an alliance with Lord Yu to get yourself some legitimacy?" Oshu questioned interested now, removing Anubis was Yu's main goal right now and if the Terrans helped them in that fight, the Terrans might make themselves weaker and easier to conquer. "what would Lord Yu get out of this, really what are you offering"

"What would you get? You get a fleet of ships that can destroy most Ha'tak out there and an ally who will come to your aid when called, especially if it Anubis." Mayo said dictating exactly what the deal was to Oshu.

"I will send word back to my master and find out what he thinks of the deal." Oshu closed the channel and thought over what Mayo had said. The deal was, on paper, a good one but there was one thing that he noticed. They had not said how long the deal would last. Which meant they were just as likely to keep it as any other System Lord. He sent a message to Yu, explaining what they offered and what he believed they would do the moment Anubis was gone. He also added a way they could profit from this little deal faster. While the Terrans attacked Anubis's worlds, proving he was weaker then Yu, they could gather support from other System Lords who would become targets of Terrans if they remained allies of Anubis and would see Yu as the stronger power. But in the end, he cautioned it may not be worth the risk. In his opinion, they should just continue as planned and end the Terrans now.

He waited twenty minutes looking out the screen at the fleet in front of his own until Yu responded. Then Oshu sighed and hoped his master knew what he was doing. He opened the channel. "My master has decided that we should form this alliance but he wants you to give any Jaffa worlds you captured in your war to him."

Mayo smiled and said. "Alright, that seems reasonable. You have a deal. Now I hope you don't mind but we're going to stay here till you guys complete you "maneuvers"."

**~[==|==]~**

[2002/July/16] _Roosevelt_ station, Corps of Engineers station

Lieutenant JG Veronica Summers smiled to herself as she was setting up her new desk. Finally, Silva was applying himself and had gotten promoted up the ranks allowing her to be finally been promoted as well. Sure she had been given a few more jobs including paperwork but it was worth it for the rank. She heard a knock from the door and looked up then saluted, "Sir, Good to see you!" She said to Silva who was leaning on the door.

"At ease Summers, I was just checking on how you were doing," Jake said looking around.

Summers smiled and said. "I'm doing fine sir, glad to finally be promoted."

Jake nodded and said. "Good, good. Oh, by the way, I got in a bar fight last night and got demoted back down to Master Chief Petty Officer of the fleet, so yeah you're now in charge of the Corp of engineers." He smiled and left before she could say anything.

Summers stood there for a moment in shock processing what he had just said. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

**~[==|==]~**

[2002/July/23]

Unknown world, the galactic Southeast, the lower galactic plane

"Why are they after us?" William Lee yelled to Lokia Tremble who had recently been assigned to his unit as they ran at full speed as a horde of nomadic horsemen charged after them. It was days like this he was thankful power suit and armor he wore as it allowed him to keep ahead of the angry natives.

"You're not going to like it! They weren't saying, "Nice to meet you," they were saying, "You look like you are good meat!" Lokia yelled still running using her power suit jet packs to keep up and firing her pistol back at their pursuers.

"They're cannibals?" William asked as they reached the Stargate and the rest of their unit SCO1 who had been building a base camp for their exploration of the planet. the Trooper there had been taking potshots at the hord chasing them but were waiting till their commander and the SICON agent made in to over before unleashing hell on the primitives. He turned around and fired at the nine-foot-tall beast-men who had been chasing them on horseback. Lokia rushed by and began trying to dial the gate, Silva their engineer and the other two Pathfinders began firing their rifles at the Furry bastards.

"Well technically, they're not eating their own kind, so they are n… Uff" Lokia said as an arrow hit her shoulder and laid her out on the ground the arrowhead embedding lightly into her shoulder armor. "Fuck it, yes, now kill 'em all!" She said getting up on her knees and reaching for her pistol. The enemy riders pulled back and began to ride in a circle around them firing at the group of six, peppering the field they sat in with arrows most bounced off their armor harmlessly when they hit but some would piercing thru.

Lokia crawled to a ruined rock wall that Elizabeth was hiding behind as a flurry of arrows hit around her. William yelled from his cover, "The fuck's wrong with this planet? I thought there were only humans out here, instead, we got fucking bigfoot on horses trying to make there lunch"

"Fuck if I know, were going to have ask the Tur'ri if there are a lot of random aliens out here who eat humans until then all I know is right now it is 6 versus 100 and those are not good odds!" Lokia yelled back as she blind fired over the wall.

"YEAH, FOR THEM!" Silva yelled with a smile as he fired his damned Tanker Bug gun at the unfortunate monsters which resulted in its top half splattered out of existence under its force.

Where the hell had Silva even found Morita XXX Sniper Rifle, the damned thing was rare even before they had arrived in this universe. It was something William would have to remember to ask him when they got out of this shit show. "Well that may be true on tech level but there's still a lot of them out there and all it takes one lucky shot and I'd feel better if we could just leave."

"Me too, but unless their fire lessens, we're stuck here," Elizabeth said as she peeked out of her cover.

"Oh fuck guys, hate to be the bearer of bad news but there's another group coming towards us and no, I don't know if they have any more advanced weapons. It doesn't work that way, Silva." Lokia yelled from her hiding spot.

"Well that's jus-" Silva's complaint was cut off as three tanks broke through a nearby tree line taking aim at the riders and unleashing a storm of shrapnel cutting a bloody swath through the savages. Heavy machine guns mounted on automated turrets let loose melting what was left of their moral as they turned and ran for it. "Awesome!" Silva said standing up to get a better look, the tanks were old and familiar, though not common on most fronts M-27 Centurion was still Terran tank. "Fuck yeah we must have found more Ter…" A group Cavalrymen charged out from behind the tanks and took off after the running beast-men. It was the rider that shut Silva up as they were not Terrans on horseback as one may have surmised, no they were Ptolemaics on tall Skinnie riders in there power suit road by them on their reptilian mounts letting of put shots and war chants as they went.

One of the riders, wearing a blue uniform, rode up to the Terrans looking them over before saying "well now this is unexpected" the Skinnie said with accented englsih. "I know your not terrans from our ship, so explain to me how you got to this planet.

"Um, we came through the Stargate." William said pointing his thumb at the gate behind him. "he then sualted noting that the ranking on the skinnie uniform made him lt Colonel "1st Lieutenant William Lee Stargate Combat operation, 7th fleet's Terran Federation"

The Skinnie looked up at the gate and said. "Huh so that thing actually does something, we just been using it as border marker."

"yeah, it wormhole generator that allows interplanetary travel," Silva asked removing his helmet now that they were talking. "now I have a question for you how the hell are you here, and who the hell are you?"

"Ah yes excuse my manners I'm am Lieutenant Colonel Corren T'De, of the Irontawns I would add government but frankly attempting to set government with those primitive running around has been a pain in my rear" He bowed forward a bit, before deciding to just dismount. a few more Skinnies came up and dismounted one of them taking care of Corren mount. "as for how we are here, my men and I were aboard the troopship TFS Valonian when she attempted to jump away from the forth singularity, we managed but are ship appeared off the coast of this continent. The Valonian is one of the older models of transport ship so we can not get her back out of the atmosphere without risking her spine breaking, thus I decided to settle here until I could figure out how to get us home"

"why here? isn't there somewhere else without beast-men trying to eat you?" William asked taking a seat on a bolder he used for cover.

"There may be but there were Human here who never heard about the federation, I assume they must be from one of your many lost colonization ships before the federation formed, so we decided to try to get started on integrating them, and updating their tech, in exchange for manpower and supplies. the beast men are also one of the things we have been helping them with, the humans here live in fear of those monsters and frankly can best be described as penned cattle for the. If we were not here right now they would be sending 10% of their population to the beastmen's cook fries in order to maintain their continued pen existences." T'De said as a column of said human wearing blue cloth uniforms started to march by following the calvary, while the Skinnie had had modern weapons the human under his command must not be as trusted yet as they were wealding what appeared to be bolt action rifles.

Lokia tilted her head "wait you thought they were lost colony ship? you don't know!"

"Don't know what Third Lieutenant?" T'De said his beady eyes giving the impression he did not like her tone when she said he did not know.

"Um… Lieutenant Colonel Sir, we are not in our universe, those humans are from an earth but not are earth or any human inspired colonization program." Lokia said taking on more professional tone.

"I was afraid you say that" he shook his head "I was hoping that the fact you had mentioned the 7th fleet when you said Terren federation just meant we were very far from home, not broken from it completely. He sighed then straightened to his full 7-foot height "well no use crying over the lost, I have a war to win once this planet secure I can worry about the future, tell me is this new Terran federation you built still running on the same principles of the merit-based military republic"

"ah… yes though I think the correct line we're fed is it a meritocratic republic with managed democracy" Silva proposed.

"An there is constitution in their silva" William pointed out

"there is?" Silva said surprised

William looked shocked at him "Silva the oath we gave mentioned it "I swear to uphold and defend the Constitution of the Federation against all its enemies, be they foreign or domestic, to protect and defend the Constitutional liberties and privileges of all citizens and lawful residents of the Federation, its associate states and territories, to perform such duties of any lawful nature as may be assigned to me by lawful direct or delegated authority." it the second paragraph for god sakes."

"huh yeah sorry I wasn't paying attention at the time I gave it since I was being denied my liberties at the time, I was shanghaied into the military kid, in the ass end of the sticks, and before I could really settle into it I was landing on klandthue" Silva shrugged

Lokia chimed in over the two as they began a long side conversation "the answer yes… those two will be arguing about that for a while I'm sure, but the answer is yes, we're building the federation over again just without the almost killing off the whole human race bit."

"ah then tell your commander the Irontawns stand ready to rejoin the federation as soon as this beast war is over, and I shall make my mission to make this planet join as well."

"great, what the name of this planet anyways, need it for the report," Lokia asked

"The locals call it Valennia"

**~[==|==]~**

[August/7/2002]

T.F.S. DD-136 _Fremont_, Captains office/ meeting room

Edmund laid back in his chair, He thought as soon as he got Citizen government in place everything would be so easy… nope the senators actually kept asking questions on what they were supposed to do with the power they had, which isn't much, to be fair the "federation" at this point was closer to confederacy without disempowered the federal government was, but well can't use that name tanks to the Aschens. so what they actually did was discuss proposals about military funding and regulate some taxes on the member states. Maybe in 50 years, the individual planets will fall more into the control of the federation as the citizenry numbers rise, but for now, the senators were more worried about there own planet in the long run. Made him miss the old system, the federal council here was made up of senators who represented the planet. In the Real federation, the council would-be governors who were elected to lead the planet, that distinction seemed to mean little when in his old world but here, it was enough.

Shrugging he sat back and shook his head going over how the senators seemed generally less helpful because the buck didn't stop with them would not do him any good. now he just had to let them get used to their position lobby for ships and guns oh and figure out how to make Governor prime to be the political leader of the federation when there were no governors. Normally the federal council would elect a member from their ranks to that position, but no governors… Ah, He probably just have to explain the concept to council and just let them figure out, and once that was done… well then came the Sky marshal problem.

Mainly he had a feeling there going to give him the job which would feel weird. Sky marshals would be chosen by the governor prime and voted on by the council if approved they would often be given charge of an entire front, with the non-wartime minimum being about 4, and the number being somewhere north of 12 with the current state of the bug and skinnie wars. With his crusading against the aschen he knew he had a good chance of being one of those four if that was the number they went with, but that would just don't feel right to him. it would be weird he was in the field kinda commander for one, and for two he just did not have the required training. If they offered him the job he would have to refuse it just on the principle that all the sky marshal that came before had been crossed trained on both mobile infantry Terran space navy training. Till he could read the get his understanding of Mobile infantry tactics and doctrine up to snuff him trying to take the job would debase the rank.

With a sigh of realization, he got up and typed out a message to the ship AI to get the required reading material sent to his cabin. If he was doomed to get the question sooner or later he might as well be ready for it.

**~[==|==]~**

[August/10/2002] T.F.S. CVC-1034 _Doolittle_, Bridge

Captain Sera Hale smiled as she watched ships coming and going from the first Federation Colony, the Planet in question was not on the stargate network and at the edge of the nebula making hard to fine. and the most captain would never know the exact location. Most of the Leading Terran commanders were not thinking about the future, beyond the coming war, most likely side effect of being from earth, the earthers tend to think as long as earth secured nothing could go wrong, since there was no earth they thought they could galavant around the galaxy starting wars and building alliances without issue.

She being from Vega Colony didn't have that point of view, her people left earth just as the brutality of the Russo-Anglo-American Alliance-Chinese Hegemony War was ramping up in great cryo ships meant to keep the spark of humanity alive in the coldness of space and 95 years ago one of those ships settled down on rocky piece shit planet that pulled a gravity of 1.5. So being tough sons of a bitch her ancestors knowing their life span was going to be shit shot, decided to use the labs they brought to create humans who could survive on the planet. a process they had nicknamed looming, where they sowed DNA together to make better humans, they were not clones, but sum recessive traits had gotten Vega colony member called that for years. when life throws you shit hand you build yourself a better second hand and that what she was doing here.

the other commander may be focused on coming war she was focusing on building a backup plan, the old federation had one, Sanctuary both the best and worst kept secret in the federation. Everyone knew it existed no one knew where it was, and that what she planned to replicate with this planet, but with Vega flair. The planet was G1.5 and she was having a Looming facility build down there with a sample of her DNA, bit self-gift there since being the only loomed human in the fleet was like being nearly extinct species, and disturbed her greatly.

**~[==|==]~**

[August/16/2002] SGC Armory

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as Jack entered the R & D section of the armory.

"Oh, nothing much, A little birdie happen to tell me you were testing the new armor today thought I stop by," Jack said waving to Teal'c who was holding his staff weapon at rest.

"…" Sam looked to Teal'c knowing exactly who must have told Jack about the armor.

"So tell me, what's so cool about this stuff?" Jack asked moving towards the armor laying on the table.

"Well, as you know, we can't build power suits yet, but until then we just haven't figured out how some of the systems work or what they do. So we can't make Federation era power armor"

"Damn looking forward to being walking tank," Jack said

"Were working on it, But someone at area 51 figured out that we could build a lighter version." She said pointing to the black chest plate, helmet, leg, and arm guards. "It's made from Federation Ceramics and Kevlar and is coated in our first attempt at copying their anti-plasma coating so far it is surprisingly lightweight."

Jack picked it up and realizing it was as light as any Kevlar vest he ever worn. Not weighing much less than what they were currently wearing but probably giving more protection. "So what makes it light power armor?"

"Try the helmet on." Sam said, knowing he would get a kick out of it.

Jack tried the helmet on and immediately saw a Heads Up Display appear on the glass-like material of the helmet. He looked at some of the words on the side and it tracked his eye movement switched between thermal vision, night vision, and the ability to see the damage level of the armor that laid on the table. "Sweet."

Sam smiled. "Since you're here, mind helping us figure out how many hits the armor can take from a staff weapon?"

Jack nodded. "Sure, as long as I don't have to wear the armor when you shoot it."

Sam smiled and said. "No Sir."

Jonas Quinn came in. "Hey, there you guys are. Hammond's looking for you. They found something at White Rock Research Station and they need us there."

Jack looked at Carter. "White Rock Research Station?"

"Antarctica Sir."

"Oh… do they really need us there?"

To be continued

**~[==|==]~**

Writers note: I did it… I removed lost regiment from the cross over, now it just a lot of references, why you ask? because I want to focus this story on Stargate and starship troopers. I also changed the origin of the skinnies why? because the original origin would lead to an open gate back to the Starship trooper universe, and I don't want that gate anymore. If you want an open gate, go read/watch Gate JSDF fought there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

[August/21/2002] _Roosevelt_ station, meeting room

Rear Admiral Tromblay sat down in front of the newly minted Consul Juan Haymaker who was busy cleaning his desk which was covered with reports. "sorry about the mess Admiral but still trying to figure out the system with dealing with all the info I have to read for this job."

"No problem sir I understand"

"Considering I'm 90% sure this was your job till the vote yeah I'm sure you do," Haymaker said before sitting back. "but let skip the small talk, this work meeting, so I have some questions do your best to answer them, so first how the fleet doing."

Nodding Edmund said "fleet is still expanding as fast as I can get it, we should have a total of 50 ships by this time next year and three times that number two years from then at the current rate of expansion. as far as I'm concerned will have the fleet to fight any power in this galaxy in three years times, but we have two major problems, manpower, and heavy ships."

"explain"

"manpower issue is simple compared to the mobile infantry were getting fewer recruits, this down to three reasons, one federation fleet power has always been female-centered power, the test we used to recommend people to certain services are designed in such a way so women score higher in areas when comes to the fleet. unfortunately most of the current members of the federation are not exactly great culturally to pick up from if a chick thinks fighting is man's job there not going to readily volunteer to fight. two the conscription that some of the planets have employed send people into their own personal armies meaning people are not free to take the citizenship test to find out if they work well in the fleet, and three most of the federation planet have no idea what there looking at, literacy is barely required on some planets and now we need them not only read but to be able to use computers that are centuries beyond them." he shook his head.

"as for heavy ships right now we are producing lightship, cheap ship used for logistics, we can fight a war like this but we need to get a few heavy ships, expansive ships meant for fighting, so when we start actual fighting will take considerably fewer losses."

"so to help fleet we need to get you money for heavy ships, get schooling system implemented, try and nationalized the personal armies of the member planets and to top the cake, get women out of the kitchen, I'll see what I can do but you can only push planets so far"

"exactly why I didn't try it, we have time at the moment but we need to keep things moving in that direction. If we don't the fleet will run out manpower at 80 ships and it will be downhill from there"

"what about the Mobile infantry?"

"there currently at Light infantry standards, and we began production of power suits infantry, heavy armor variants are still a few years off, frankly there fine give them time and they expand on their own."

"Alright, any other military organization I need to know about?"

"There are few, we need funding to get SICON up and running"

"SICON?"

"Strategically Integrated Coalition Of Nations, it in essence it the command and control for the fleet, mobile infantry and military intelligence, though most troopers complain about the institution, if it was not for it we would not have had the weapons and research and intel that had been gathered to fight the many wars the federation was stuck in. hell once that in place it will be easier to integrate military from any new nations that join the federation and some certain private armies."

"Okay, but who runs this SICON?"

"The sky marshals"

"... okay what are Sky marshals"

"Sky marshals are cross-trained soldiers who served in the fleet and the mobile infantry and is chosen by the, well Consul to lead the federation forces, numbers of how many there can be are up to you thought they must be reviewed by the federal council before being approved. also of note among the sky marshal the there is Sky marshal in chief, he is voted on by the other sky marshal and is the overall soldier in command, and can only be fired by you, while others can be removed by votes of no confidence in the federal council"

"Wait isn't that basically the job you have had up to now,"  
"yes".

"so your sky marshal?"

"no i'm not cross trained, or confirmed"

"is there anyone who is cross trained in the federation at this moment"

"no"

"ah huh, well i keep that in mind."

**~[==|==]~**

[September /10/2002] Edge of Federation territory: TFS CVT-001 _Volia, _Bridge

Lt. Commander Tatiana Smirnov sighed as she sat in her chair relaxing from long shift. She was considering calling it an early shift and letting the night crew take over, when her communication officer spoke up. "Ah Ma'am, I'm detecting a distress call."

Tatiana woke up and looked over asking. "Who is it from and where is it coming from Ensign?"

"It's coming from about fifteen light-years from our current position… Ma'am, it's coming with a Federation IFF but the records indicate that it Pre Event codes." The ensign said looking at his screen.

"Put it on," Tatiana ordered want to find out as much as possible, if they had old IFF then they most likely were a ship that has been tossed out into the great unknown as Washington had been. The Ensign nodded and flicked a switch putting the message onto the speaker.

"THIS IS CAPTAIN DANYR RUSHTON OF THE T.F.S. AC-790 BATTLE OF JUTLAND WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY AN UNKNOWN FORCE AND NEED ASSISTANCE I REPEAT…." It continued supplying the same information repeatedly the ensign died back the volume as it continued but Tatiana had heard enough to make her decision on the matter.

"Set course for Battle of Jutland location now." She ordered then she brought up her pad and sent a message out to the other ship in the squadron. They needed to reach that ship quickly because even beyond the basic human sympathy and fellow Terran point of view. AC stood for Armored Cruiser which was most likely an Athena Class, perhaps one of the most advanced ships in the Federation after a dreadnought. if they could get her under their control they would have a vital piece of weaponry for the coming system lord wars.

**~[==|==]~**

T.F.S. AC-790 _Battle of Jutland'_ location

The TFS CVT-001 _Volia _and her escortECV-009 _Ethon_, ECV-010 _Jokell _came out of hyperspace and slowly deployed around the Armored Cruiser taking it carefully as there was no sign of the Unknown forces. As the ECVs took up a position to either side of the armored cruiser, Tatiana took stock of the shape the Cruiser was in. Ranging at just over 600 meters long, _Battle of Jutland_ had the distinctive smooth lines of the Athena Class. Six of her eight gun ports designed to hide the old double beam cannons of her broadside were open to space creating large dark voids along the hull. But other than that the ship appeared to be in working order, there was no outer damage, so whatever happened must have been internal. "Ensign is anyone on board responding to our hails?"

"No ma'am, we're just receiving the same message over and over again… I don't think there's anyone over there." Her Ensign said looking at his screen.

"Hmm…" That wasn't good, A ship of this caliber had a crew complement of 300 at least so there should be someone on board, if no one was, well they would have to take the ship by force. "Are there any open Landing bays?"

"Yes ma'am, it looks like landing bay three, near the back of the ship, is open. Lt. Maywood on the _Ethon _says it's empty."

Tatiana looked over the schematics noting that Landing bay three was the largest and like the other Landing bays opened from the bottom. "Hmm… have two squads of Zebra take one of the modified slingshots over, better safe than sorry. Once they secure the engine room and the bridge, we'll send engineers over through the Aschen transporter to get her up and running once that's done."

**~[==|==]~**

TFS CVT-001 _Volia, _Landing Bay four

1st Lt. Jay Helow of The Seventh Zebra Brigade sat down in a chair aboard the Slingshot wearing the "new" invention from the Core of engineering, M-1A4 power suits. They didn't give extra strength or speed and only had regular armor, not power armor, but a step closer to what the Terran called a Modern army. Even with it week points, for this boarding actions in possible airless environments, it was a hell of a lot better than nothing.

As the second squad led by 2nd Lt. Jon Mako finished the border and sat down in their seats, he heard the pilot over the intercom call. "This is your pilot speaking. Please keep your arms down and away from the safety bar," the bars came down to hold them in place, "we will be arriving in the Landing Bay in two minutes so you better have your helmets on because it appears the ship is without power so no there's energy field to hold in the air."

"Well, that's just great, a comedian." Someone muttered as the boat was moved out of the corvette by an extending arm and "dropped" the boat into space.

**~[==|==]~**

T.F.S. AC-790 _Battle of Jutland_ Landing Bay three

Jay walked carefully from the Slingshot and into the landing bay looking at the direction the Core of engineers had dug out of the archives on wrist-mounted screen, with one eye on the map on the other the floor he moved towards the outer door and found controls pressed button, when that didn't work he hit the box a couple of times as the direction said then pressed it again. Thankfully the doors were still working, just had ice jamming the circuit if the direction explanation was true, so they closed allowing them to enter the rest of the ship without venting its contents into space. Once the door leading down was closed he walked back to the gathering troopers. "Alright Mako, you're to take your squad and secure the engine room. Find out if anyone's there. We'll head up front and secure the bridge."

Corporal Kinly Sh'Rik, one of his squads, held up a pad she brought along. "Sir, according to the schematics there's a secondary bridge located a few decks below the engine room, between Landing bay two and one."

"Alright, that sounds a lot closer. Let's go there and see if it still operational before we check the rest of the ship." Jay said.

Both squads split up and Jay led his seven troopers over to the secondary bridge. As they made their way, they found that all the halls had their lights shot out or ripped out so they needed to use their head-mounted flashlights. There were signs of a struggle throughout the ship as well. Blood and bullet holes but nobodies. "Strange…" Jay muttered as they entered the secondary bridge and began to secure the room.

"Mako to Jay we found something odd here." Jay's radio called.

Jay clicked the side of his helmet. "What's up?"

"The engine's gone."

Jay looking confused asked, "What do you mean it's gone?"

"I mean it looks like someone hit the emergency eject and sent it into space."

Kinly spoke up. "Sir there's something weird over here too."

Jay walked over to where she was and asked. "What's weird?"

She pointed to the room next door. "The Main Servers have been removed."

"What!?" Jay said in shock before looking into the room, he saw several loose wires and ripped cords where the Server block should have been. It almost looked like some great hand had just reached in and ripped it out. "The hell, Kinly get on the computer and find out what happened,"

Kinly gave a look with shrug explain, "sir without servers the computers don't work, I mean all the file storage is gone, maybe there some back up somewhere else I mean Terrans build a lot of redundancy in their systems, so it possible there files somewhere else but unless we fine working computer, there no way to know what happen.

"Damn Terran magic" he muttered missing simplicity of his old musket " Well then search the room for clues? also, someone get on the line and tell the Volia to get more troopers over here, were going to need them to search this ship. He looked over at the server room and saw something off next to the Door frame "Species 472 diplomatic area?" he asked in confusion, not having heard the term before. with a shrug, he stepped into the server room to get a better look at the damage.

Jay's radio came to life as he tried to decide what the best move would be "Sir, we found someone here he looks bloody but…" A blood-curdling scream came from the radio followed by gunfire.

"Mako! What's going on," there was no respoance "MAKO WHAT'S HAPPENING…?" Jay shouted looking down at his radio as the door leading to the coolant control room opened beside him, he only registered a giant hooked blade coming down to his neck level for a brief moment before-

Kinly screamed as the blood of her commander sprayed her suit. Being the next closest person to the heavily modified CHAS that stepped out of the side door, she fell back on her ass and pointed her Morita up at a brown stained CHAS. The CHAS stepped into the light revealing the monstrosity it had a human head in a jar in placed where CHAS should have its own. Worse, it looked like the man/woman, she couldn't really tell with hair cut off and wires running into neck distorting the visage, was still aware of what they had become and was screaming into the liquid around it. She pointed her gun at the CHAS unit's center and perforated it till it fell back through the doorway. With that brief moment of safety, she crawled away from the doorway the other six troopers catching on to what had happen opened up and fired there Rifles through the doorway into the CHAS. Once clear of the storm of lead she stood up looked back in time to see the CHAS fall over dead the glass jar shattering, hopefully ending the person's life inside. She hit the button next to the door shutting it and said "Open the other door we need to get out of here before more show up."

One of the other troopers nodded and moved to open the other door at the other side of the room and dodged just barely being clawed by a half-rotten human-looking thing with an artificial… claw she couldn't even try and say it was a hand. He aimed his rifle through and severed the upper body from the lower of his attacker with his fire then secured the hallways quickly. "Let's go!" He said just before the thing on the ground not as dead as a human would be from being cut in half, and clawed him in the gut, spilling his blood and guts to the floor.

"FUCK!" Kinly yelled before firing her Morita into the arms of the decomposed remains, severing the metal claw. "You two get him up we'll take him bac.."

"Kinly he already dead," Vecto said having already started checking the trooper vitals.

"DAMNIT! Let's just get out of here before we're dead too then" Manius said looking around nervously.

Kinly took a breath then said "Calm down" before she took a knee by the rotten moving body.

"calm down the fucking undead of has risen from the grave and are trying to kill us"

Kinly shove her combat knife into the neck of the thing to hold it down "the dead are dead they don't get back up, just make sure no more of these things sneak up on us" she grabbed the stump that once held the claw and investigated it. Holding up she saw cuts in the skin stapled closed running up the arm into the main body of the creature, as well as federal tattoos, "there goes any hopes for the crew" she muttered before she inserted her fingers into the cuts and ripped them open.

"what the fuck are doing kinly?" Manius asked incredulously.

"They're not undead it's tech knowledge used to reanimate the dead, so technomancy? " she said seeing the various wires running deep along the bones with, she saw other machines like attachment in there but she could not identify their purpose. "something has turned this unlucky ass hole in to flesh suit for a machine." she took out her pistol and fired three shot in the skull, it continued to move. "look like the logic those movies the Terran got from the Tau'ri does not bear out."

Vecto spoke up "Kinly if they basically a walking computer won't they produce heat?"

"yeah so?"

"The dead don't produce heat"

Kinly got it flipped down the vizor on her suit turning it to thermal. "Vec had me your knife," she said pulling the remains of the things shirt open to get at the chest. Vecto handed her the knife and she shoved her knife in along the cuts cutting open the chest to reveal a silver ball like dive located roughly under the liver, with cables coming out of holes in the device. Carefully she cut the wires thankfully the suit was insulated against electricity, as the last cable was cut free the rotten thing stopped moving. holding up the device she looked it over then smashed into the ground, looking it over she saw not a single blemish, by that and how heavy it was she decided that the ball was all armor, with a shrug she put the device in her pack then said "okay thermal up aim for big glowing ball, something tells me we can't destroy it with are guns but if we can cut the cables leading to the ball it will at the very least slow the thing down."

Kinly took command and led the five remaining troopers towards landing bay three, they found more of those things had come out of hiding and made it slow going. In kinly haste to escape, she had forgotten about the other squad and nearly ended up shooting one of the three survivors from the group sent the engine room. one quick sitrep later Kinly found out that the second squad had been hit by more of the fishbowl CHAS, once human and just barely escaped.

"This ship is covered in these things now where they all come from" one of the new troopers complained.

"They probably were in sleep mode out of the way places and the must-have all woken up when you guys found the first one in the engine room" Kinly suggested as they continued their advance toward the ship. as they rounded corner she saw that they had a problem. The landing bay was filled with the mechanical dead all modified in one way or another beating at the Slingshot trying to get in.

"Fuck," she said ducking in to cover watching the enemy from cover.

"What we do now Kinly" Manius asked

looking over the room she got end idea. "if we can open the ducking bay door open the dead will be flushed out into space, it won't kill them but it gets us chance to escape, and they mostly be stuck floating in space.

"Won't we be floating in space too if that happens?" one of the troopers from the other squad asked.

"no we can use are suits and activate powerful magnets in are boots that keep us here there are two poblems though"

"and they are?" Manius asked

"problem one soon as those bay door open and we start venting the ship emergency system will seal these door so we're going to need to be in that room with them when we vent, and two, someone is going to need to run across the room full of dead to the panel to start the process"

"that not two hard we just lay into them with are moritas while we send two peaple for the door"

"We don't need to run through the horde" Manius pointed at the jump pack on his back "we can fly over them"

"shit forgot about that" Kinly said looking back into the room. the landing bay had more than enough space for such a maneuver to be pulled off "hell we can all make the jump and just secure ourselves to that wall over there."

One quick agreement later the group the troopers rushed the room and engage the jump packs flying over the horde landing close to the panel and began the combined aquade covered her as Kinly got to work getting the penel to work and force the landing bay doors open. turning she watched as the dead were sucked out into space.

**~[==|==]~**

[September /14/2002] _Roosevelt_ station, DD-136 _Fremont_, Office

"Well, this is all screwed up…" Edmond said looking over the report from Lt. Commander Smirnov on what had happened with _Battle of Jutland_. It was abasualust shit show, after the trooper onboard clean the landing bay they were able to get a message back to the rest of the ships around the Armor cruiser, which had lost contact with them. apparently they had just assumed the think armor on the ship had interfered with communication only after cyber zombies were floating around in space like jellyfish in the sea did they realized it was not the armor they were being jammed. After that realization they went to work cleaning the ship out, thankfully without the engine core, the ship did not have the power for her guns, because otherwise, the shit show would have been the first real navel disaster for this federation.

"At least we got a heavy ship out this shit", he muttered before he considered the other problem after they cleared the ship out the found secondary servers that listed information on what the hell had gone down on that ship. apparently Military Intelligence had made contech with digital life from Species 472, they had hoped to make them allies in the bug war so they were escorting one of their kind to the federation aboard _Jutland, _from there the files were internally damaged but you could get the gist of it, once the ship was lost in this space this digital life form decided it life was more important than the humans on board, so took control of the ship CHAS units on board and executed the human. most likely the crew managed to dump the engine to prevent it from escaping but they did they most likely did not get the job done, record on the ship indicate there should be an Admiral boat in landing bay three, it wasn't there an Admiral boats have small Cherenkov Drive for short trips on board. most likely this monster was now free some were in this galaxy, doing who knows what. they needed to find this thing before it got out of hand, because right now what happened on the jutland was most likely a test run if it could make the dead walk on it first attempt what would be able to do the next time they found it.

**~[==|==]~**

[September /20/2002] DD-163 _Walker_, bridge

Captain Mayo Shinya sat in her seat enjoying a nice glass of red wine as she felt the missile tubes of her ship firing. Yu had asked the Federation to destroy an outpost or research station belonging to some system lord named Ba'al and under their alliance, they saw no reason why not to do as he asked. A happy Yu was one who would not be trying to kill them openly. Sipping the wine she listened to some of the gunnery crew betting on hitting the target below. "Hey, I bet we could hit the gate and trap them down there." One of them said.

She spoke up "No, Yu said we couldn't do that and asked up not do it at all cost. He didn't mention why but I guess he plans to claim the planet for himself and that would be easier if there was no one left on the planet meaning letting them escape." Mayo said relaxing than sitting up in rush and turning to look over her shoulder in confusion. She could have sworn someone was there, in fact, she swore she could feel presence standing there.

**~[==|==]~**

[September /20/2002] DD-163 _Walker_, bridge

Daniel Jackson stood behind the captain's chair of the terran vessel im an incomprial state watching what was happening. He was hanging around until Jack escaped the planet making sure the gun ho terran didn't blast his friend. Then something weird happened, something that shouldn't happen to an ascended being. The captain of the ship sat up and looked over her shoulder right at him, not through him, at him. He could tell the differences and No, she was looking right at him as if she was expecting to see someone standing there. This was spooky considering he was in a plane of existence no one in the lower plains was able to register… Something was not normal about her. He considered reaching out to her mind, but he sensed Jack finally leave the planet, as much as this mystery deserved exploration, he did not want to push his luck with the others, so he left, with how active the terrans were he was sure he would have another chance to investigate.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Letopolis, orbit TFS DD-163 _Walker _ [October /14/2002]

As her squadron exited subspace everything around the ship came back into view, Mayo looked pulled up the incoming scans of the area to make sure things were as Yu agents had stated. Letopolis was a mining world with only one major city and several mining towns connected by a mass transit system that brought all the resources to the main city and the gate for export. She and her squadron were here on the behest of Yu to take it, the planet leader was sending resources to Anubis for protection, unfortunately, that protection was a small fleet of 4 Ha'tak's which could either be the old ships that were common or the so-called new ones he used in his personal fleet. It really didn't matter they would deal with them quickly with any luck and so far the intel was good which meant things should go to plan.

"Alright let's make this short and sweet send message to _Jericho,_ _Sebarchus 7,_ and _Verdis, _form up on our sidesand blast anything that gets close. Have the _Klendathu_ provide fighter support against their gliders and satellites, and _Talmack_ is as soon as we're in range deploy her soldiers to the City and take it." Mayo said into her com system.

The lead ha'tak moved to intercept the Terran formation moving towards them slow rate perhaps trying to size up there intention. whatever it was doing it was cut down by crimson beams from the squadron, then the other ha'tak now knowing what was happening moved to attack launching their Gliders, the squadrons of Firefox fighter met them head-on cutting lines of destruction through their ranks. The gliders were forced to retreat back towards the fleet for covering fire that just gave the federal ship a free hand and they began carved up enemy ships aiming for engines in hopes up preventing from escaping, then their weapon trying to disable the ship for capture. The fight lasted less than 40 minutes and over that time the ha'tak were all destroyed, their captain's apparently decided to play martyr and suicide run the Terran ships, a bad move for them mobility was one federal ship strong points and most were able to dance out of the way of the exploding hulks taking minimal damage. _Jericho _though lost her shield at the wrong moment and had her outer armor burnt off and several decks depressurized.

"Have the captain of the _Jericho_ plot course for _Roosevelt_ station" Mayo ordered looking at the damaged ship knowing they had most likely lost some good soldiers. She then turned and looked up at a screen and contacted the _Talmack_ "How's the invasion going?" she asked the commander in charge of that aspect of the operation.

"It's already done, once the Viking boats landed around the gate there was nothing they could do to make the M.I. move, all we had to do is drop of troopers at the railroads around the city and blow the tracks."

"That's good to hear though, unfortunately, the "ruler" is a Jaffa so you better send troopers to damage everything they can get their hands on before we turn this world over to Yu," Mayo said relaxing.

"Yes ma'am," the officer said before Mayo cut the feed.

"This is too easy," Mayo said bored of hitting soft targets.  
**~[==|==]~**

Valennia, Susdal capital of the narodov, [October /25/2002]

Lieutenant Colonel Corren T'De overall commander of the Irontawns and the transport ship Valonian straighten his environmental suit as he looked out over the courtyard of the castle the leader of the human lived in, in the distances he could just see the smug from the factories and starting work for new day and beyond that the Valonian hovering over the city most likely the captain was offloading more tanks and heavy equipment because he usually, let the ship float in the nearby sea.

T'De had just returned from borders with the beastmen his troops having pushed them further north and away from the coastal cities it the victories sluter at burnout ruin of the city the human once called novyy kiev. with that victory they were secure from any more invasion for two reasons first with nearly 5000 dead on the beastmen side to his 700, he broke the fear that kept the narodov complaint and in control of the beastmen. second the beastmen numbers may be unknown but they were not endless and such loss of life should cow the savages for some time.

Time he plans to make good use of with the breathing room they had he had begun construction of line of forts to hold the frontier down, it would not stop all the beast-men from raider over the imposed border but until they had the technology to push deeper inland he didn't have much in the way of options. Which one of the main reasons he had returned to the capital, with the front secure it was time to use that stargate he had brought south to call upon the Terran and began the process of integrating his command and into the narodov the new federation.

he had to meet with the tsar later today to convince him this was the best option for the security of his state, then he had the dubious task of informing his command about the fact there was no home to go back to. that would cause a bit of panic, but there was not much he could do, once contact with the Terran was firmly made they would find out soon enough and then they distrust him for not telling them the truth. he needed there trust to lead so they must be told. well could be worse, he would not have to worry about the species going out of existence. there were roughly 700 Ptolemaic besides himself and it was 55% split 45% some of them already couples, a benefit of the Terran not being able to tell the differences between their genders.  
**~[==|==]~**

Earth, Area 37, Hanger, X-303 Bridge [November /29/2002]

Former Colonel Frank Simmons sat in the command chair looking out over the X-303 as the bay doors opened, glad that he was finally free from the buffoons who were so willing to put him in jail for treason when all he ever did was for the greater good of the earth. Sure maybe he attempted to kill SG1 and Hammond once or twice but fools were going to be the death of everyone on earth if the gate remained in their hands, and then they had to gale to get him locked up for treason, that was a step too far. which why he made sure the stargate command was involved with his stealing of the X-303. not only would he be free of their stupidity once he was off-world but he would also have embarrassed the SGC, he may not be around to see but he was sure heads would fly for that.

'Well, no time to dwell on the past' he thought as he made himself comfortable in the captain's chair 'Well maybe on Nirrti, she may still be willing to work with me once we get out of the SGC's reach'. Simmons looked over to Heather Jones and said "Call the engine room and ask Conrad what's taking so long. I would like to be off this world and headed towards our goal before SG-1 comes in to ruin our day".  
**~[==|==]~**

Earth, Area 37

Jack looked up as the X-303 started to rise from her dockyard and headed for the atmosphere, if it wasn't for the fact she was under Simmons command he would be awed by Earth's first ship, as it was he was annoyed that this happened a week after it had been finished and furious that Simmons had some of his people as hostages. He looked to Davis and asked, "How long till _Washington_ is in orbit?"

Major Paul Davis looked over from the temporary command center and said: "She should be arriving in ten minutes."

"Good and the Slingshot from area 51?"

Davis pointed up just as the Slingshot came in to view at a brisk pace from the west and engaged its hover mode to lower itself close to the ground.

"Good timing," Jack said before jogging off with Teal'c towards the Slingshot and boarding it.  
**~[==|==]~**

Earth high orbit, X-303

Simmons smiled as the ship reached high orbit, all he had to do now was wait for Conrad to get the hyperdrive running and they were home free "Hmm, hay Jones what do you think we should call our new ship? I was thinking about Enterprise since we captured her from the SGC."

"Colonel … Please don't, there will be too many references to Star Trek." Jones said looking at her computer intently.

"Who would reference it, there's less than a dozen of us on board this Ship and once we get the Ancient weapons cash, we'll be able to hire trustworthy people from any world who will want protection?"

"Smith brought the first season of the original series," She said.

"You're kidding?" Simmons said incredulously.

"M'fraid not, I saw him stuff it in his bag before we left the news station."

"Damn it," Simmons said trying to think of a new name.

"Perhaps botany bay?" a synthesized female voice said.

"Jones why would we name the ship after the one khan was on?" Simmons said absentmindedly before it really registered.

"Colonel, that… that wasn't me" Jones said looking at the com system.

Every screen turned on throughout the bridge with a blue line being the only subject, "Hello Frank Simmons, I am Georgia A.I. of the U.S.S _Washington,_ the ship that arrived and pledged its allegiance to this Earth from the Terran Federation while you were in jail. The one that should be coming into view right… now." On queue, the corvette sailed into view to come to rest above the X-303 and aimed her lower laser cannons at the ship.

"You are under arrest and please don't try and free your system from my influence, it won't work. I temporarily transferred myself to the A.I. core that was added to this ship for when they made an A.I. for the X-303 and have slaved the controls of the _Washington_ to me aboard this vassal. Both ships now follow my orders and in a few minutes Col. O'Neill, Teal'c and a few marines will link up with the CHAS units that I had beamed aboard by way of the ring platform, there is no escape for you."

Simmons deflated as he heard the A.I.'s explanation of his situation, he hadn't realized he was so far out of the loop on current events, and he couldn't blame his crew, they had been hiding out at the TV station for over a year and most of their contacts had either gone into hiding or cut ties so this group wouldn't be found. No, he had to admit defeat today. He still had a few other plans in the work though. "Can I ask a question then… how do you know about star trek?"

"… I'm bored… a lot… I needed something to keep me preoccupied."  
**~[==|==]~**

X-303 hallways, outside A.I. core

The Goa'uld known as Conrad needed to move fast, he had gotten the engine working but someone was blocking his attempts to start the engine from what he guessed was an auxiliary control center. And since Simmons goons where off chasing Carter, he was forced to deal with the problem. He hit the unlock code and stepped into the room expecting to see someone, but instead found a cooled room mostly filled with what he guessed was a massive supercomputer. He was about to check the room carefully when a screen came on with a blue line… "CHAS Unit 003GW seize him" a voice said from the computer and before Conrad could react a robot stepped out from behind the computer bank and activated some sort of jump jet and hurtled at him. It grabbed Conrad by the neck mid air and tackled him to the wall across from the room with its entire half a ton weight breaking his neck and most of his bones. He could barely breathe when he heard computer say "… hmm you were a little rough on him 3GW, may I inquire why?"

"Control bug detected, a new variant, programming dictate terminate with extreme predigest" 3GW responded dropping Conrad's dying body to the ground.

"… I'm going to have to update that so you don't kill every Goa'uld on sight" the Computer said as Conrad stopped breathing. The Goa'uld snake left the body through the mouth and tried to get away but was crushed under the heavy foot of 3GW.  
**~[==|==]~**

X-303 Bridge

"Alright Simmons, start talking." Jack said followed by several marines and the reassembled members of SG-1 "Why did you steal the ship?"

"I will have to plead the fifth on that, I'm afraid," Simmons said from the captain's chair acting like he was in control of the situation.

Jack was about to let out a retort when the computer came on and Georgia said "Mister Simmons we are currently in geosynchronous orbit over the Pacific Ocean and International Waters U.S. law may apply to a soldier like Col. O'Neill and Major Carter but they do not apply to Teal'c a private citizen who, thanks to your action may hold a grudge against you for nearly causing his death, am I right Teal'c?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and smiled "Indeed."

"And before you say that this is a U.S. ship and the laws apply, that way meaning the rest of the soldiers must prevent him from taking action… remember this is the first time I have control of the systems of this vessel and accidents may happen, maybe the camera around your cell will go offline." The A.I. said sounding too calm for comfort.

"You know what? You're a Bitch." Simmons said thoroughly hating the A.I. for ruining all of his plans.

"Hey, no name-calling, you're just sore because she can out-think you." Jack said smiling, thanking Thor for finding them this gem of an A.I. "Now, are you going to tell us what the plan was or are we military guys going to have to take a late lunch?" he said the last part to Carter and the marines.

"Fine, I have gotten information on Ancient weapon cash, I was simply commandeering this ship to go investigate and bring back anything I found." Simmons said the truth, mostly after all the best lie contains a little bit of truth.

"Right, and where did you get this info?" Jack asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Off an old tablet I had Conrad translate, he knows the location of the planet so if you go get him maybe we could go get this weapon cash. Maybe even knock a few decades of my prison term while we're at it."

"Not my call, but I would like to hear what he has to say about this, Georgia, where's Conrad now?" Jack asked the computer

"….Ah… outside the A.I. control room… Sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?" Jack and Simmons asked at the same time.

"Well, 3GW miss-identified the Goa'uld inside him as an unknown control bug and… terminated him."

"… Oh I hate you," Simmons said.

"Ah… he was a scumbag before he was a snake so no big loss." Jack said not exactly happy with what had happened as it meant more paperwork for him but okay with it since it meant one less snake.

To be continued

**~[==|==]~**

writers note; a bit of short one today there were two section I had to remove due to Lost Regiment content though I was able to replace one of the section the other I could not and I did play with the idea of just adding chapter 15 to this but right now chapter 15 is well 15 pages long it already pretty long. So how everyone enjoying it, any thoughts they want me to know?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**X-303** Bridge in route to Area 37 [November /29/2002]

Jack smiled as he took the captain chair, the day though starting out rough was turning out to be a good one, Simmons had been humiliated by the resident AI and was in the brig aboard the Washington, he was in temporary command of the X-303 and, everything was great.

"Carter, how long till we're back at area 37?" O'Neill asked with a smile.

"We should be back in 20 minutes," Carter said from the chair she was sitting in.

"Good, goo-" Then he heard the odd but very familiar ringing, he closed his eyes expecting when he opened them, that he would find himself aboard Thor's ship but oddly the opposite happened, Thor had appeared in front of him sitting in his authority chair.

"Hello, Colonel O'Neill." Thor began as soon as he appeared.

"Hay Thor, you came by to see the new ship?" Jack asked happy to see the Asgardian.

"Yes and no I'm afraid I have come here to ask a favor on behalf of the Asgard council," Thor said.

"You need a favor from us?" Jack said, not liking the sound of that one bit, which was well in his right, the Asgard only needed their help when something unbelievably bad was about to happen.

"Yes, we need your help and your ship's in a mission that will remove the replicator threat indefinitely," Thor said sounding a little desperate.

"…what?" O'Neill asked wondering what had happened, and then Thor began his tale of how the Asgard had planned to lure the replicators to one of their planet's Hala with the help of the dead android Reese, once they had accomplished this they had used their tech to simply slow down time and trap them there for 1500 years. Hover something had gone wrong, so now they needed them in their less advanced ship to go down there figure out what had happened and solve it.

O'Neill sighed, the Asgard plan sounded like something his team would have come up with, which was a bit worrying, they may be a bad influence on the Asgard. But they needed to help them, so he wasn't going to say anything about that, but he did have one question. "Why this ship, isn't the Washington even less advanced then what's onboard this vessel?"

Thor tilted his head thinking, but another voice responded first from the computers "Fragile keel syndrome."

"Fragile keel syndrome, what is that?" O'Neill asked the computer.

"In order to get on the planet you would need to land the ship, you can't do that with a corvette since they suffer from fragile keel syndrome, if the Washington was to try to enter a planet's atmosphere the stress would break her keel and she would fall apart long before you could land. That's why some of the older corvettes have a plaque that says 'Nascitur in spatio et moriantur in spatio.' Born into space and die in space." The A.I. said solemnly.

"… alright well then Thor we'll help, but we're going to need to clear this with the higher-ups." Jack said after thinking a moment "When do you need us to leave?"

"Now would be best," Thor said as the view outside the X-303 pulled away from the earth below.

* * *

Napara, Fujiwara shogunate, Shihon city [November /29/2002]

Shogun Tadashi watched the field in front of him from his gold-gilded thrown as the combatants walked to their places. Last night a federation officer and a few of his commanders had come through the gate to take his challenge in order to gain access to his people's trade network. He had tried to wine and dine the night before to find out why he was willing to tempt his life for an alliance when no one else had, but all he had gotten out of him was "he" needed more "human" allies.

Tadashi leaned back in his seat waiting to see this officer fight, which would tell him what kind of person this federation produced if they were an honorable fighter or underhanded schemer. He raised a hand and brought it down to begin the fight.

The two figures both armed with swords stared at each other quietly observing each other. Tadashi had given his Champion the finest blade in his armory for this fight, and the blade shone brightly in the noonday sun. The officer had brought his own blade though it was obviously less refined than the ones his sword smiths produced, as the blade was black and dull-looking in color.

His champion clutched the hilt of his blade tightly; watching his opponent before he finally moved in a quick motion swiftly to release a single vertical slash, intending to cut the officer and end the fight. The officer leaped back, his own blade dully gleaming in the sun as he fell into an experienced defensive stance and caught the blade with his own and sliced. In a moment the end of Tadashi's champion blade was gone, flinging through the air and in a quick motion the officer finished his upward strike and changed the blade's direction and brought it down slicing the champion chest open, killing him.

Tadashi was stunned he had expected a possible defeat but not that quick, unless he hadn't fought honorably but… he stood and asked the officer "How? What trickery was that?" he demanded of the officer who had pulled out a white fabric napkin to clean his blade of blood.

"No trickery, just better and new metallurgy, metallurgy I will gladly share with your swordsmiths as part of the alliance you promised if I won. You are going to honor the promises are you not?" the officer asked as he started to sheath his sword.

Tadashi sighed and said, "Of course I will, mister?" he really should have remembered his name but to be fair he thought the officer would be dead.

"Drake, Captain Jonathan Drake." The officer said looking a little annoyed.

"Drake I will honor deal but what metal was your blade made from?"

"Ever heard of the metal's Naquadah and Trinium?" Drake asked.

* * *

**X-303**, Hala atmosphere [November /30/2002]

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat in the captain chair watching the viewscreen as the craft landed on the red planet's surface "Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." he said out loud, standing up from his seat to look out at the one building in view of the X-303 "Carter get a message to Thor to let him know we're here." he said as he noted a large amount of open ground between themselves and the building, wishing they could have brought GW3 along but he understood why it was not wise to bring a mechanical war machine against the replicators. "And Georgia keep the engines warm in case we have to get out of here fast."

"Yes Colonel O'Neill." the computer responded as Jack and the others moved for the door. he had thought about ordering her back to the Washington but Thor had grabbed them so fast he hadn't had the time, plus who knows maybe she be useful, she was a machine they were machines , she has been able to control more than one machine before maybe if they needed to run she could slow the replicators down or something.

* * *

Valennia, Susdal capital of the narodov [November /30/2002]

Lieutenant Colonel Corren T'De marched down the hall heading to his office in a bit of a huff. he had just gotten back from the new federation capital and things had not gone to plan. he had figured he would just show up get promotion from whoever they had elected sky marshal and get back to the business of running the war on the beastmen while adding training soldiers for any conflict the federation may get into in the future. Well, of course, he gets the bad news there that not only is there no sky marshal yet, to give him that promotion, but the federation already at war. He should be surprised by that, but he really wasn't, the federation had a tendency to step into gladiator pit have cocked and under-armed. why should things be any different in the new federation?

Well once the state of things became clear to him he had tried to change tack only for that propaganda believing idiot Captain Jonathan Drake to question why the should give him a command in the first place. Drake must be fresh from earth and still believing that Ptolemaics needed to be led by good Terran officers, sure that had been a thing years ago, but that was not out of mistrust as some the media at the time had reported. it was down to simply having very few Ptolemaics that could be considered officers at the time and what few there were got cut in half by war crime hunts from the years of slave raiding on federal colonies. he came up the ranks like everyone else and if that kid didn't wise up that there were all in it together he would remind him that soldier personal honor was not something to attack, be they Terran or Ptolemaic.

Drake was lucky Tromblay had managed to keep them on target. thought that might just be because he had looked nervous as all hell the moment Corran had stepped into the room. The admiral must have expected attempted murder for the events of Hinnom, a laughable thought. Though he was well aware the Butcher of Hinnom sat before him, he didn't care. Those were core world skinnies they enslave their own kin if they thought it would give them more wealth and pride, hell some of them probably did. So working with what was called a genocidal maniac by the hegemony did not bother him. Sure he would keep an eye on the bastard, but since the admiral had treated him right during the meeting he would do the same.

Well from what he had seen federation was unorganized but at least seemed to be trying to keep to its principles, sure he yet to get higher rank but there was no need to do anything drastic he had time. hell things looked up for him, at age 65 he had a good 135 years of life ahead of him, that was more than enough time to become a sky marshal in this federation, he doubted he could pull that off in the old federation, but in this crazy back word federation, maybe.

* * *

**X-303**, Hala [November /30/2002]

Fifth finished putting Jonas down on the floor and stood up straight, he had been sent here to gather some supplies from the ship and decided to make their "quests" comfortable as well, now that that was done he was going to go explore the ship for a while and find out about how it worked for first hand.

Fifth moved out of the bridge and headed for the main elevator, making his way towards the engine room when he heard a voice say. "What are you?" He turned to look but he saw no one, confused he asked "Hello?"

"You are not human, your heat map is all wrong for that and you're not an infiltrator bug as you look human to the naked eye, could you be a replicator? It seems impossible from what I read in the reports but Occam's razor tells me it is the most likely scenario."

Fifth looked around confused, the voice was coming from both ends of the hallway as if he was surrounded. "I am a replicator so this Occam's razor tells you the truth. But who or what are you?"

"Occam's razor is a simple tool, if simple stated the simplest answer might be correct using that tool take a guess as to what I am." The voice said from both directions again.

Fifth stood there moment thinking and came up with the first thing that came to his mind. "You're the ship itself?"

"Bingo, correct on your first try, impressive for a machine that should only know how to replicate itself over and over. Now take a guess at what my mission is."

"… to protect the crew of the ship." Fifth said taking a guess based on what had learned of the human.

"Correct again and the only reason you're not a puddle of metal on the floor, is because you brought my crew back safe. Now here's what's going to happen, you're going to come to the engine room and we're going to have a nice long chat about you and your… people."

Fifth nodded heading there fast, mainly to learn more about this Entity in control of the ship but also because that's where he had been going already.

* * *

_**Roosevelt Station, **_Core of engineers station, shipyard

Commander Veronica Summers, was really growing annoyed with Silva and her job, at first she loved all the promotion she was getting, then she started getting more and more workload, which wouldn't be so bad if Silva wasn't sending his new idea to her every day, no matter how impossible it would be to make the damn things. Okay, she got the Idea to begin production on an Athena class armored cruiser, the Goa'uld were powerful enough that a couple of those babies would work well in chopping them up, and she even had given the orders to begin construction on a few which would be completed in a few months, though because the Greek gods were real here she was changing the class to Thrúd class since as far as she knew the Norse stuff was still myth.

BUT THEN, there was crap like his Saint class: a ship he designed from scratch that was such a power drainer it would take 1 large generator even to move into combat and 1 more to fire all her guns in said combat. Of course it had the room to fit that and a third, but for god's sake that ship was such a massive undertaking it would spend a year and a half in construction and it would come at the expense of a third or fourth of the production capability of every other ship.

Summers's was ready to say no and be done with it, but her luck sucked and Silva's was unbelievably good. She had left to get a cup of coffee and came back to find Captain Mayo Shinya sitting on her desk reading the pad with Silva designs on it and on the phone with the admiral. Apparently Mayo had come by to see what was in the works of the fleet, saw Silva designs and fallen in love with the ship. She then called to tell Edmond about it who had liked the idea of a capital ship so much that he was giving the go-ahead.

So now she was stuck having to come up with how they were going to build this monster and coming up with a new name because there was no way in hell she was going to let Silva name a ship Saint Patrick just so he could say he built a ship named Saint Patrick to drive the snakes from the galaxy.

* * *

**X-303**, Hala [November /30/2002]

Jack walked with Jonas heading for the engine room to see what Carter had come up with and doing his best to explain to Jonas why they could not reason with the replicators and while he did the opposite to him. "Jonas they are replicators," he said as he hit the buttons to open the door to the engine room only to see one of them there. 'I wish I had my USAS12' he thought as he walked into the room.

* * *

Jack sighed as Jonas and Carter had just gotten through explaining why they should talk with and learn as much as possible about the new breed of replicators, and they made a good point. "Alright we'll talk with them I just wish we had something in order to deal better with these things," Jack said with a sigh.

"I have something." a slightly chipper voice said from the computer behind Carter.

"Georgia? What do you got?" Jack asked hoping for something good.

"Federation Virus protocol 430 if the A.I. is capable they are to create a file containing several hundred viruses and plant it in enemy network with a timed delay, this virus's job is to cause as much havoc with the enemy controls as possible. Of course this will not work as well as it would with a Skinnie slave ship but it will slow down their response time a bit." The A.I. said.

"It's better than nothing how do we deploy it?"

"It has already been deployed inside Fifth, it will be entered into the main system the moment he combines with the rest."

"…" Jack stood there silently "Why do I feel like I should be acting like a father of a teenage girl on a family sitcom asking exactly how you planted that in him?"

"… I am not sure what you mean but you were out at least 12 hours that was a lot of time and I held him here for a while to learn as much as possible"

"… Alright." Jack said still a little confused "Anyone else hungry?"

* * *

Uncolonized world [November /30/2002]

Bra'tac walked through the woods heading away for the Stargate, he planned to hide out on this nameless world for a week or so because a group of his misguided brethren had begun chasing him after he helped a few rebel Jaffa to get free of their worlds. His opponents were hoping to take him alive as a gift for Anubis. Thankfully that gave him the upper hand and since they couldn't risk hurting him he knew they would have to follow him and catch him, since he knew many worlds that had been forgotten to the general population, he hoped this one would help him lose his hunters, but something weighed heavily on his mind. There had been sign's near the gate of recent activity most promptly of which was someone had cut a road through the woods to the gate. Hopefully whoever was here would stay out of the Jaffa's way or could fend for themselves, because most likely if they were human settlers they would end up in the crossfire. Bra'tac sighed he hated collateral damage and tried to avoid it but sometimes there was nothing he could do.

As he came out of the woods to into a clearing, he was mulling over which way to head next when he heard something. It took a moment to register but when it did he realized it was the sound of gunfire mixed with staff blast coming from the gate. From his experience he could tell it was firearms close to what the Tau'ri used, this of course made him turn around and head back towards the gate. If it was the Tau'ri he had to help them.

But before Bra'tac arrived at the gate, the screaming started; it was not the sound of warriors in pain he knew that well but the sound of absolute terror. This slowed Bra'tak's approach, whatever was happening was most likely not something to do with the Tau'ri.

Coming up behind a tree he saw a battlefield unlike anything he had ever seen, the savage before him was beyond something the Goa'uld would do. There in front of the gate were the bodies of the 30 odd Jaffa who had followed him here. Most had simply been gunned down by traditional weapons it appeared but there was others who had been hit by, he guessed, a propelled grenade of some sort and then there were a few Jaffa that had been impaled on low hanging trees and had limbs cut off by a heated weapon. If they had been living when that had been done he could not tell but he would guess that the screams of terror had come from them, but what he did not see was those who had done it. Stepping carefully from out behind the tree he moved for the gate, not wanting to stay on the world a moment longer then he had to. Once he reached the DHD he began to dial a friendly world but stopped when he saw something carved into the rock base the gate rested on. He recognized the language as the one the Tau'ri used and read over it quickly.

"This world is under the protection of Vash's Varangian Guard. Snake guts are not welcome here and if you come here in force you will be asked to leave then dealt with violently."

Bra'tac had no idea who this Vash was and what a Varangian Guard was but he could tell it was most likely the ones responsible for this massacre. He quickly finished dialing and was about to go through, when he heard the sound of jets and something heavy landing behind him. he turned to look over his shoulder and saw three figures standing in the road all three were painted green in color, two were massive 8 foot metal brutes with multiple barrel guns laying over their shoulders he could not tell if they were man or machine due to the yellow V-shaped glass where there face would be, being the only indicator. The other was only 7 feet high but it had a helmeted head though it was hard to tell since the armor on the shoulders almost covered the lower part of the helmet, it had another one of those multiple barrel guns on it's back and a red hot blade-like contraption deployed from the wrist of the armor. Bra'tac and the 3 stared at each other for a while but when they made no move to stop him he headed for the gate. As he left the world he figured they left him alone because they did not perceive him to be a threat or they wanted him to tell the other Jaffa not to come there. Whatever the reason he was just glad he was leaving.

* * *

**X-303**, Hala [November /30/2002]

"A.I. Georgia, could you please get the ship ready for launch?" Teal'c said running for the bridge with Jonas.

"Will do, may I ask what's happening?"

"A bad plan, one that depends on the trusting nature of the replicator Fifth."

"Ah, I will redouble my efforts to get us in the air."

* * *

**X-303**, Earth orbit. [December /1/2002]

Jack sat back in his chair as they came out of hyperspace and into orbit around Earth glad to be here again. He was pretty sure what he had done was the right thing but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that said things could have gone down differently.

"Colonel O'Neill may I have permission to return to my own ship?"

"Yeah… Of course, Georgia ." Jack said absentmindedly.

"Thank you colonel… And may I say you made the right call, those replicators are nothing but your universe version of arachnids, only metal, you may find a few that act more… human than others but bugs only act on instinct at mental level. Given time the replicators would not adapt to anything more than a plague." The A.I. said before it left for the Washington.

".. Thanks Georgia ." Jack said glad to hear someone agree with his decision.

* * *

U.S.S. **Washington**, dark side of the moon, outside research lab 9 [December /1/2002]

GW3 carefully moved the iron panel in front of the door to the lab and began to weld the metal panel onto the frame. GW3 didn't ask why he was closing off one of the lab's or why the A.I. in command was deleting all evidence that the lab existed. All he knew was that lab 9 had to be sealed now before the scientist from area 51 arrived to begin work in other labs, and that the orders had only come to him when the A.I. returned from the X-303. Finishing the welding, GW3 moved to the marking next to the door and let his flame thrower do it's work, since the ship still needed a lot of internal repairs this would go unnoticed and the repair crew the Tau'ri had on board were just painting over the scorch marks after a quick cleaning.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Stennos, world on the galactic east [December/18/2002]

Lokia Tremble looked up at what the locals called the rage of Zeus, the defense weapon that kept this planet Goa'uld free, or as everybody on SCO 1 had come to call it in there reports, the pantheon with a big ass gun because that's what it was. a long classical style building with a skylight for the barrel of a giant gun and was maintained by a sect of priests that kept everyone who was not a priest out. That was rather annoying as Silva wanted to get in there and examine the gun and hopefully figure out how to replicate it for their own uses if it was worth the investment. He even tried to sneak in as one of the priests which failed due to him not knowing anything about Greek gods, mainly that Aphrodite was not Zeus's wife, and had nearly gotten them thrown off the world. Thankfully they had been able to calm down the leaders of the city, but he was not allowed on the mountain again. Which left her to try and solve the mystery.

Lokia sighed and walked towards the small temple to Nike where she would be meeting the head honcho of the University of Zeus who she hoped would be able to enlighten her on how a civilization that had yet to enter the steam-powered age had ground to space plasma shooting cannon. As she entered the temple she heard someone call "Ahh you must be the representative of Terra." a man in his late 40s stood up from a marble bench.

"Yes Sir, First lieutenant Lokia Tremble of the Terran Federation." She said extending her hand to the professor. It had been agreed upon that since some civilization did get the concept of a government body without a world and since they couldn't send a ship to every world to show their power then they would just tell the lower civilization they came from Terra. But it was still odd to be called that by a human since they were both Terrans in her mind, sure they knew she was from Earth and he was from Stennos but they were... she stopped thinking about it since it was a confusing and weird topic.

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant Lokia… may I ask, are you from a Norse world? Your name is very similar to their King of Tricksters Loki." asked the Professor.  
"Yeah… no… my mom was a big fan of a series of mov… plays and the way they portrayed Loki in them, so I ended up with, well my name." Lokia said shrugging not mentioning that out of her brothers and sisters she had the most normal name.

"Ah, interesting… anyway, I am Haemon and am I right in believing that you want to find out about the story of the rage of Zeus?"

"Yes, professor Haemon whenever we come across tech that is… out of the norm for a world, we are very interested in where it came from," Lokia said nodding in the affirmative.

"Well now, that story begins roughly 4000 years before the golden age of peace,"lokia had to hold in sigh and keep smiling as the professor accompanied the story with hand motions. " in that year, on a winter night Zeus was cast out from the heavens by a collection of lesser gods and left on this planet to die. From what our people have been able to put together it is believed that Zeus was hurt gravely to the point of near-death and was forced to use a last-ditch effort to save his life but this came at a cost, he lost his identity." Haemon said the story from memory like it was a gospel not exactly good sign "He wandered from where he was cast down and found a town under siege by the Martac a barbarian tribe that used to attack civilizations through the gateway back then," he said adding context "Zeus had a weapon and with him that cast from its blue lightning, and helped drive the raiders away. After the people he saved met him, they declared him Zeus and asked him to bring peace to their land. Zeus agreed and taught them new "magic" or as we now call it technology, and brought peace and security to our world for over 400 years, but as it is the way of life chaos came."

"Refuges from other planet came to this world seeking peace, at first they were let in but as none citizens this proved to be the down fall as none citizens over the years became synonymous with slave and this slavery led to the revolts in the small towns and Zeus would not have a part in this, he did not see it as citizen vs none citizens but people vs people. He tried to bring about peace by declaring the noncitizens, citizens but the Grand Council a government body he formed to deal with daily life overruled him and declared him insane. And then the revolts spread to the major city and the government deployed their troops. Zeus decided he would not have a part of this barbaric civilization anymore and, turned it off. He apparently had built into everything from power generates to the lightning guns a kill switch so he could stop things from going out of control. The only thing that didn't have these devices, were the great guns like Rage of Zeus that now protects this world. Without modern technology, we believe Zeus had hoped it would stop the fighting, but it did not, it only put both sides on equal ground and it wiped out that civilization." Haemon stopped and shook his head "That's the story of the end, and of how those great guns came to be here, I'm afraid if you would like to know more about how the guns were made you would need to find Zeus himself, an impossible task as he disappeared with the golden age."

Lokia had her hand on her chin thinking over what she had been told: "Maybe or… do you happen to know where Zeus landed when he arrived on this world?"

**~[==|==]~**

Galactic east, crossing over point, TFS-PS(Prize Ship) Terra Crossing [December/21/2002]

Lieutenant Taylor Anderson sat looking out the window of the former Aschen shield ship watching the stars wounding if, you could see the sol from their position without the aid of the computers. He had been an engineer aboard the Washington before it had become the property of the US government and after Earth had made contact with his people he had been one of the very few volunteers to return "home" or at least it's equivalent till they actually figured out how to get home. Most of the original crew had stayed on Earth saying that since they were not fighting the bug war anymore and that the Federation that existed here was not their Federation they were allowed to go their separate ways and try and live a normal life. They were, in his mind, nothing but a pack of hippies, a word he had grown to like thanks to Earth, and they should be out here trying to help their people. But then again they could very well have been dumped on this piece of junk like him, doomed to spend his days trying to figure out a way to get home, or at least communicate with home.

The admiral had given him and his teams aboard this ship a few basic goals. First, they were to locate any trace of the drone that had hit the Roosevelt and to find anything they could use to recreate the event that brought them here and if possible find a way to control it. Second, find out if their passage to this universe had created a weakness between the universes, which they could exploit to talk with their Federation. And the third create a stable way to get home and back to this universe or if that failed, to find a way to get 2 stargates to their universe.

That last one he had not understood at first but he got it now if they could get a Stargate home their scientists may be able to figure them out and manufacture them. If they could do that they could win the war against the Bugs, Skinnie's and hell even against the Forth, with the ability to transport troopers from any world in a manner of seconds… anything was possible. The main problem with the plan was if they did it in contact with their universe would be the old federation that they were talking to or a Forth pretending to be a human as when the 7th was hit they had technically been in enemy territory.

Taylor sat back in his chair and pulled up the latest scans with his pad. Though they had yet to find any remains of the Forth drone, the admiral may be right about a weakening between the universe, they were picking choppy signals but none of them was anything Federation related yet so they could be from somewhere in this universe. Terra crossing was scheduled to go into dry-dock next month and get some major updating on her system so, hopefully, when they returned they would be able to figure them out or at least be able to clear them up enough so they could get more of the context.  
**~[==|==]~**

Galactic east, Roosevelt station [December/25/2002]

"How the hell did this happen?!" Rear Admiral Edmond Tromblay said looking Mayo in the eyes.

"Well, let's see, yesterday we met up for coffee after you attended a church service, and because you were looking rather depressed about your family being…, well you're actually the one missing, but either way, I suggested we go to a bar and drown your sorrows before it spread to the rest of the crew," she said with a smile back.

"Okay that explains the headache, then what happened?" he said still confused.

"Well I tried to help you back to your cabin and you kissed me, which resulted in me slapping you, you then pointed up and said something about the mistletoe, but yeah there was no mistletoe I know what that stuff looks like and was avoiding it, so I called you out on that bull crap by kicking you in."

"Yeah, I remember that now." he said interrupting her, shifting uncomfortably "What happened next?"

"Oh, you admitted you had a crush on me since the academy, but was, in your words, "to much of a loser to try and go after me", which I called bullshit on and kicked you again as we both know that: if you're not trying to learn something, then you're hunting it like a predator." She said with a smile.

"Okay I was drunk and I said something out of context, pissed you off and was beaten up … how did this end up with us in my cabin?" Edmond asked very confused by the situation.

Mayo laughed patted his cheek from where she lay across from him, "Well, that's a simple one Ed, I have had a crush on you since you burned an entire planet to the ground. And this is my cabin."

"… Psychopath."

"Takes one to know one."

**~[==|==]~**

Galactic east, Stennos [December/25/2002]

Jake yelled from the back of the line "LOKIA YOU OWE ME A BEAR NIGHT!" as SCO one climbed up a low ridge.

Lokia yelled back "Why? It's not my fault you're a drunk."

"No, but it's your fault we're out there looking for a possible ancient alien crash site instead of at home for the holidays, why the hell are we even looking for this thing anyway? You know it's going to be a Goa'uld wreck and probably scavenged clean." he retorted.

"Did that space gun look Goa'uld to you? No right? That's why, because there is a chance it's not, and the fact it's a three-week journey there tells me there's a good chance there could be something useful left there."

William sighed as he led the group up the ridge having gotten sick of those two bickerings for the last week and wishing for some quiet. **'Please tell me there's something up there for us that will shut these two up'** he mentally asked Elizabeth who was a few miles ahead of them checking out their route.

**'I'm afraid not, except for the large cats around here, there's nothing much that would do that' **she mentally sent back.

William smiled as he got an idea and yelled back to the group "Hay keep it quiet back there, Elizabeth says we're moving into an area that's heavy on those saber tooth wannabes, I don't know about you but I rather not test our power armor to see if they can take a bit from that." that did it, as Silva and Tremble finally shut up. **'Thanks Elizabeth'** he sent her.

**'What for?'**

**'Peace and quiet'**

**~[==|==]~**

Galactic east, Gavreg

T'al coughed as he walked by some of the shops inside the former capital of Svarog, since the Federals had taken over the city, this area had changed greatly as several of the Federation more advanced planet had taken to selling their products here since it was safer than bringing Jaffa to their own planets or to bring the products to the "colonies" which were still prone to raiding by both barbarian and Goa'uld attacks which had doubled thanks to the ongoing war. This had resulted in two things: an influx of wealth to their city and an increase in the human population, one was good but two… was turning out badly, a fight between the races was becoming common and if something wasn't done soon, things would get as bad as the day the A'reseyans invaded.

Maybe someone in command of Federals forces here had figured that out because they were calling a gathering of all able body jaffa to the steps of the palace, their base of operation, which was why he was walking there in the first place. He doubted it would really do much for him though, he like most Jaffa was a soldier, they had been given a marshal training since they could learn, and so unless they were going to give them their staff weapons back this was going to be pointless.

As T'al entered the main square he saw the military had erected a platform in front of the palace and a group of "_officers_" was sitting, and talking about, whatever the feds talked about amongst themselves. There was also a wall of troopers standing between the people and the platform. Then one of the officers wearing a grey uniform most likely a Terran since the A'reseyans wore red approached the pedestal, adjusted a microphone and began to speak. "Under much discussion the Admiral and his command staff have agreed that Gavreg will be granted colony status" he paused as if he was waiting for applause, he got none and he was met only by chirps of the local birds. "as colonist of the Federation anyone, that is human or Jaffa on this planet may try and join the federal armed services and become citizens of the Federation" this got a stir from the crowd though most were not sure what exactly he was talking about. "But Jaffa must renounce Goa'uld as their masters. That is all" and that was it he walked away from the pedestal and headed back to the other officers. The crowd just started talking away many calling that gathering the biggest waste of time they had ever seen. T'al did not; he went over to the shadow of a building and began to think. He had been there when the former first prim came home with Svarog's head so he knew he was dead, and had no way of coming back, and as for where T'al was concerned, he only ever served Svarog, not the other Goa'uld. Looking up from his thoughts he saw a small line gathering near the recruitment center across from the palace and seeing other former soldiers like himself he decided he would at least go over there and find out what this citizen thing meant for him.

**~[==|==]~**  
To be continued

**~[==|==]~  
Writer note. So another short chapter but this time their several reasons, reason 1 dropped another lost regiment part due to not wanting that in here anymore, part 2 I'm starting to realize all my chapters were shorter back then, part three I don't have time to add stuff this time. it fine chapter and were getting work on the Mass Effect story stuff again so letting this one slip out is okay to me.**

**also with any luck, Terran federation counter strikes chapter 14 this week. (sometime this mouth at worst) Blood my co-writer on that thing thinks it will be ready Monday but shit happens so I'm not going to hype Monday. and for those of you shrugging your shoulder going so what… this coming chapter is at 23 pages and countering and been several mouths in the work. to have movement on again feels great. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Galactic west, lunar orbit, U.S.S. Washington [January/6/2003]

Colonel Ian McCallister stepped onto the bridge of the Washington, the formerly federal ship he had recently been given command of, though to be fair he felt more like he was babysitting the A.I more than anything, since the ship seemed to take care of itself most of the time "Good morning Georgia , how's the ship today?" He said taking his seat at the small deck crew of 4, he had worked at their stations.

"The ship is in good shape, Sir." The A.I. responded.

"Good good," Ian said looking at one of the screens, there were about 125 people on board as a crew now, most were military personnel like him both from the marines and air force, but some were scientists who either needed somewhere safe to test their experiments or to exam some fed tech they could not remove like the Cherenkov Drive the which reminded him, one of the scientists wanted him to ask the A.I. about the Cherenkov Drive. Taking a notepad out he asked "Hey Georgia how does the Cherenkov Drive work? It seems to really baffle the guy we have looking over it."

"The arrogant Canadian? Well, I'm glad he's baffled, he complains more than… well never mind, not good to speak ill of the dead." The voice pauses for a minute seeming to be lost in its memory before it continued "Anyway as I tried to explain to him the Cherenkov Drive produces magnetic tunnel through real space that the ship can travel with the risk of damage as long as the object it runs in to is smaller than the ship"

"That seems rather simple, why the heck is that nerd baffled then?" Ian asked as he wrote down what the A.I. had said.

"He is convinced that I am lying to him, that my explanation of the travel process makes no sense and i quote magnets don't work like that.."

"Okay…" Ian said not sure if the A.I. was right or wrong on the subject then remembered: "Hey, there's a rumor going around that we actually might be sent on a mission."

"Really? Where?"

"Some planet called Tollana, I'm not very familiar with the story but supposedly they were an advanced race that we had good relations with till their planet was attacked, then we lost contact with them."

"Hmm, that could be interesting."

Galactic East, Stennos [January/10/2003]

"Titus, do you ever feel like we are just a fifth wheel on this team?" Corporal Mike Temple asked as he looked out over the forested valley below the Greek-style temple they had camped at.

Sergeant Titus Sempronius Pulcher shrugged "What do you mean?"

"I mean look at the makeup of the team: there is are Commander, William the silent cool-headed guy who's good in a firefight, then there's his dog Elizabeth with the ability to sniff out the enemy before they are a mile away, then the psy chick, Lokia capable of sensing shit I don't know what, and Silva a guy who can take down a regiment single-handedly while being able to turn most alien tech he touches into some kind of weapon. And then there is us, me a former minuteman who's struggling to learn the Spanish and Chinese, they make everyone learn and you a former member of the 4th legion who-"

"Lost his lower leg in the Battle of Talmack," he said tapping his lower leg so it made a dull metal thud " yeah I see your point, compared to our comrades in there we're bumbling idiots." He pointed his thumb in the direction of the old temple, the others were inside investigating for alien tech.

"Not really what I was going to end on but yeah we're a couple of average Joes and their gods, damn demigods."

"… hmm maybe we are here in case they run into kryptonite."

"Krypto what?"

"Some mineral that makes some guy weak in one of those movies that the feds have gotten for us to watch."

"Oh… is it any good?"

"Yeah I guess, but I really didn't get some of th.." Titus stopped as he looked over at the computer in front of one of the tents they had set up the night before which had started beeping. "What's that about?"

"I don't know… I guess we should check it out" Mike said walking over to look at the screen.

"What does it say?"

"Ah… it's from the UAV they sent through the gate last week it found something about a month's travel from here... the hell is that?" Mike said confused as to what he was seeing.

Titus came over and looked at the screen "That's no pyramid ship I know that for sure." he said as Mike nodded his agreement.

"I'm going to go get the others," Mike said moving away from the computer as Titus looked like the photo on the screen of what looked like a crashed and badly damaged cross between a hammer and an anchor like ship almost buried under the forest overgrowth.

Galactic north, Revor underground Tok'ra base [January/10/2003]

Sina stood next to the table looking over the weapon in front of her. It had been Smuggled from one of Anubis' research lab hopefully without his notice and put in their care by some rebel Jaffa operatives they had started working with. 'This is not good.' she said to her host who nodded her agreement.

"This is very bad… bad enough was going to have to do something before Anubis can mass-produce more of these." Ser'ra said running her hand over the weapon.

'Yes, but we need to find out where he got it before we can make any moves.' Sina said reading the writing on the gun again; memorizing the words 'marauder rifle' and the several plasma holes it had put in the wall across from her.

"And we need to find out if he got any other Federation tech as well." Ser'ra said.

Galactic West: SGC: gate room [January/29/2003]

General Hammond stepped through the doorway into the gate room and said: "Master Bra'tac it's good to see you." He extended his hand.

"And it is good to see you Hammond of Texas." Bra'tac said with a smile taking the offered hand and shaking it "I bring news, I may have found another possible alley ageist the Goa'uld"

"Really? What are like?" Hammond said interested.

"Technologically advanced and brutal, from what I saw" he said remembering his trip "at first I thought they were part of the Terran's you told me about but I have some contacts with several Jaffa on one of the worlds under their control and they assured me there is no group of soldiers wearing the armor I described or bearing the name they gave under their banner."

"hmm… you mind if we go to the conference room so were comfortable while we talk." Hammond asked.

Bra'tak nodded and followed Hammond up to the conference room where he re-laid the details of his trip to the forgotten world he had found the Varangians. But when he mentions the name Hammond interrupted him. "Wait, the Varangian guard, are you sure that was what was written?"

Bra'tac nodded "yes, why have you heard of them before?"

"Yes, in a history book, they were a military unit that existed around a thousand years ago" he turned to a solder "airman could you get the Washington's A.I. on the line" the soldier nodded and left the room and Hammond turn back to Bra'tac "though It could be possible that these people are related to the original Varangian guard I have a hunch that it most likely another group of Terrans likely separated when they arrived."

Bra'tac nodded and said, "it is possible my experiences with the Terran's have been minimal I only know of their work and not their people". Hammond nodded seeming to understand. "Which reminds me, how is my former student Teal'c and SG1 doing?"

Hammond sighed seeming to have a weight hanging over him "Jack went missing with a former member of the NID the rest of SG1 are off-world looking for him but right now we are not sure what will happen."

Bra'tac nodded and said, "Is there anything I could do to help?"

Hammond shook his head "I don't think so Jack went missing after they messed with furling tech, have you ever encountered that before?"

"No I'm afraid I have not, but I will ask around to see if any Jaffa knows of this tech," he said offering what help he could.

"Thank you," Hammond said to Bra'tac as an airman came up from the control room below them and signaled that they had a connection. "And now we can solve the mystery of who those people are." He said standing leading the way down to the control room. "Stargate Command, to U.S.S. Washington, please come in"

"Hello general Hammond" came the voice of the ships A.I. over the radio, "what can I do for you today"

"Hello Georgia this is Master Bra'tac, he recently came across something and I think you could help"

"Nice to meet you Master Bra'tac how may I be of serves?"

"Hello, Miss Georgia I recently came across a group of heavily armed soldiers calling themselves "Vash's Varangian guard" have you ever heard of this guard before?" Bra'tack asked while leaning on his staff

"…Vash's Varangian guard let's see… Vash's Varangian, Vaah... Major Herman Vash native of the industrial planet Hesperus, commander of Varangian guard and Stationed aboard the Cruiser 037 TFS Ragnar … hmm, that odd he most have been working for Military Intelligence as a lot of his file is empty. All I can tell from here is he an armored warfare specialist so he probably has two platoons of Exo-suits and two of Marauders or heavier, and with that kind of equipment, he could do some serious damage " The A.I. said giving her opinion.

"He was working for Military Intelligence? What does that mean in your opinion?" Hammond asked Curious how the Terran ran their Intelligence gathering.

"He probable part of the deep search operations they send into Forth territory. In fact, let me AH… here something the Ragnar had just returned with another vessel the Battle of Jutland an Armored Cruiser from a search of the Eastern Lower Plain." The A.I. said though the radio.

"Will have to look into this" Hammond said thinking over what they had learned. He turned to Bra'tac and said, "Thank you for the Information I'll keep you informed of the situation as soon as we can get someone over there."

Bra'tac nodded and said "thank you Hammond and I hope that we hear good news about Jack soon"

7th Fleet News Network [February/1/2003]

We interrupted your schedule program for a live report from the front.

Amelia Ironside appeared dressed in a formal military uniform on the screen "We will soon be joined with Caius Labienus Ravilla on Bubastis with a live report of the action there but first a little background" she picked up several papers and began. "Yesterday elements of the second Brigade supported by the fourth Brigade attacked the Goa'uld held world of Bubastis taking the capital city, unfortunately the Goa'uld ruler Bastet had been gathering her armies for a raid on Lord Yu territory and was quickly able to mass her fleet over the planet, the 7th fleet began massing its forces for an attack, when Anubis and Yu forces arrived in system. We have unconfirmed reports of a 3-way space battle underway and ground forces in the city are taking a pounding from the orbital bombardment and several large armies of Jaffa that were camped outside when the fighting began." She looked past the camera to someone and said "we now take you to live to Bubastis"

The screen changed to show a man in butternut brown combat gear with a microphone hiding inside of a beat-up building as gun and staff fire was heard in the background. "Thank you Amy and may I say you're looking rather Beautiful today" he turned to look out a window "Bubastis is a jungle planet located just outside the galactic core on the east side, the battle began 2 days ago when the second and fourth Brigades announced a joint operation on behalf of their planets to bring more worlds into the federation, this was done without orders from fleet command so that they would not have to surrender the world to another Goa'uld ruler after it was conquered. At first, the operation was a success, but as all plans do it went south." There was an explosion and some dust fell from the roof forcing Ravilla to look up.

"Caius, can you tell us why there are reports of a 3-way battle going on in the orbit Bubastis? I have information here saying Bastat is an ally of Anubis?" Amelia said as the camera cut back to her.

"ah that appears to be broken thanks to our actions, I heard from some sources in the command staff of the second Brigade that a genetics lab was found under Bastat's capital, it seems Bastat was experimenting with cloning of a dead Species she used to use as soldiers before she switched over to Human then Jaffa, from what I understand In order to break the fleet above the command staff informed Yu and the Tok'ra of their findings this apparently led to a schism between Anubis and Bastat as the Species in question is better than Jaffa physically but does not produce a large amount of offspring to be sustainable fighting force, a problem Bastat would have solved if her cloning experiments succeed."

"oh… that is troubling… do we know anything about the fleets in orbit?"

"very little I'm afraid we know that I all in all there are now 23 pyramid ships in orbit split into groups of 9, 8 and 6 which belongs to who were not sure as they are all firing at each other… wait a minute was getting something in" he said as he was handed a paper "3 of the 6 ships have fled the system the other 3 have been destroyed by the 9 I'm not sure what happened but I think someone cut their losses and ran for it." Another paper was handed to him "and we have a confirmed report that Mayo privateers have arrived in orbit and are joining with the 9 ships already fighting the 8 it seems we know who is who now" another paper was handed to him "Mark just tell me though the damn earbud I don't need to read it off a damn script" he said exasperated "it seems that what remains of the 8 pyramid ship are now leaving orbit"

"So we won?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"It appears so but the ground forces of Bastat have yet to surrender"

"Well, at least you're no longer under orbital bombardment," Amelia said with a smile

A cursor moved and brought up, would you like to know more button and hit _**Exit.**_

[February/4/2003] Galactic northeast: abandon world

Captain Jonathan Drake looked out the forward window of the TFS DD-120 _Cindy Lin_ down on to the red and brown dead planet that rested beneath his Squadron. He was checking out some info he had gotten from his "lord" Tadashi back at Napara. Supposable this world had been the capital planet for the snake Ray-something, who brought the Japanese's in this area of the galaxy and then he vanished, or as the planet below was telling the story wiped out by a virus that wiped all life on the planet and leaving behind ghost world. It had apparently been left alone till it had been forgotten by all those who knew about the ugly rock leaving behind a world that… well was going to be his prizes. The world had apparently been in its hay day a massive ship producing facility. it was covered in factories and mines and most of that tech and shipyard were still useable. Once he was sure the virus was dead and gone from the world he was going to open it up to colonization to Tadashi people and try to get the factories up and running producing ships, ships he would keep secret from everyone until he was damn sure that Lord Yu, the Skinnies or Jaffa wouldn't stab the federation in the back.

Galactic East: Stennos: crash site [February/10/2003]

First Lieutenant William Lee and Elizabeth, rifle in hand laser on shoulder respectively, slowly approached a hole in the black hall of the ship. It had taken them two months but finally, they had arrived and their destination, and hopefully it wouldn't be the biggest waste of time this universe had ever seen. William moved to the edge of the opening and peered in seeing nothing of note other then the race who built the ship seem to prefer curves and large hull way in their construction. Looking up and down the hull way he said "alright Lokia, Titus you're with me will head towered what I think is the front of this … this Dreadnaught and see if we can find out who built it. Elizabeth Mike head with Silva who I assume can and will find the engine room".

"of course I can find the engine room" Master Chief Petty Officer of the Fleet Jake Silva said in annoyances walking into the dark heading toward the back of the ship "I be more interested in seeing if I Find the armory rather than the engine room" he yelled back and he rounded the corner, Elizabeth shook her head and headed into the ship followed by Corporal Mike Temple.

William sighed and said, "Come on, let's see if we find something before he finds a way to destroy a ship in one shot" 'because he that damn lucky' he mentally finished as he headed into the ship heading in the other direction followed by Third Lieutenant Lokia Tremble and Sergeant Titus Sempronius Pulcher.

Silva smiled as he came across what he thought was the armory but quickly got annoyed when the damn door wouldn't open. He didn't know if it was rust, damage or lack of power that kept him out but he had a secret weapon. Pulling out a homebrew Breaching charge he had been working on he went about the work of rigging the door to blow.

"Are you sure that wise" Mike asked as he saw what Silva was doing.

"Wise? Do I look Wise? Hell no but this is the best way to find out what inside there" Silva said with a grin as he got and said "now gentleman and dog… run" before he sprinted down the hallway away from the explosive, as the aforementioned gentleman and dog look at the explosive to see that they had only a minute and a half to run.

William was walking alone a corridor relying on the helmets built-in night vision to see where he was going when** "FUCK SILVA FUCK SILVA KILL SILVA"** Came the terrified voice of Elizabeth through William mental Link with her. "**What's going on?" **William asked just before he heard an explosion somewhere behind him that caused the ship to rumble. **"ELIZABETH WHAT HAPPEN" **he screamed mentally worried for her safety. There was a silence for about a minute sending his panic level through the roof before her voice came back "**Yeah I'm fine so is Mike we just got far enough away, permission to tear out Silva throat when I find him?" **sighing in relief William sent back** "sorry denied but if you want you can bite his leg when we get back home" "fine I'll take that" **came an almost evil sounding version of the dogs voice.

Looking over at the other William said: "everything fine over there but when we get back to base if anyone asks Silva go his leg injury during the mission because of his own explosives."

"What leg injury?" Lokia Tilting her helmeted head to the side looking very confused.

"The one that will most likely look like a dog bite I assume," Titus said walking over to the next intersection as William nodded Confirming he was right. "Sir? I think I found the bridge" Titus called as he turned to look one way. William and Lokia soon joined him looking into a large room that still had lights on. "Anyone else just got a bad feeling, like someone was waiting for us?" Titus asked as William looked into the room seeing a mostly empty space.

"Yeah I got that feeling two," William said raising his Morita Assault Rifle and moving forward followed by the others. They moved into the center of the room finding less than nothing William saw maybe two counsels with some kind of rocks on them and maybe a deactivated View screen.

"Hey William, ah… there something on that wall behind us." Lokia said from her position.

William turned to look and saw what appeared to be a recently emptied cryo-chamber "oh hell" he said realizing that Silva had probably woken up the former occupant with his explosive, "Lokia I think whatever was in their most have been here in the last few minutes use your Psychic power and see what you can find."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," Lokia said moving to take off her helmet so she may or may not get more range with her power, she really wasn't sure. She closed her eyes and tried to expand her mental reach out in to the ship trying to find what had been the chamber, and finding something headed toward the back of the ship she moved her mind close and reached out seeing if she could get a read on it only to have her head explode with knowledge.

"What the-" William said as Titus moved to catch Lokia as she fell over, William moved to her side checking to make sure she was breathing.

"What happened to her?" Titus asked as he carefully laid her down.

"I don't know but I'll see what we have," he said taking a cord and attaching it to her suit and bring up a medical scan of her body. "According to this she fin- put her helmet back on," he said realizing he was getting any brain info on the reading. Once, Titus, did he got a much clear picture. "Forth" he angrily said as the scans reported that she had received brain injuries that were common among Psychics that tried to get info out of that species. It wasn't that Forth was Psychic that made them so dangerous to touch mentally, indeed from what he knew the Forth had no Psy whatsoever but they could store ten times as much stuff in their brain than an avenge human could and process it at a faster rate, meaning that if you tried to get info out of them well you got overloaded. And it looked like luck was with Lokia or the species didn't have as much info storing capability because she was going to be fine, with a splitting headache of course but alive.

William disconnected the cord and stood up "watch over her, I'll go see if I can track the bastard down" then ran in the direction that seems to be the fastest path to the back of the ship.

"What the Hell did you use?" Mike asked as he and Elizabeth walked along the pathway back to the door following Silva.

"Ah, a small nuclear device I have been working on… still, a little bit too powerful though" Silva said looking at the scorch marks on the wall.

"YOU USED A NUKE TO OPEN A DOOR? Were you trying to get into the room or blow it up?" Elizabeth said incredulously as she padded along the warped floor.

"Actually I just wanted to test the device out, now I know what I need to do to make it work," Silva said nonchalantly

"Are you completely insane?" Elizabeth said with a growl.

"No… just half-insane on my father's side," Silva said without any emotion to say he was joking.

"Is that the side that makes you a Drunken Skirt chaser as well?" Mike asked embracing the insanity of the conversation.

"naa that just the way I am," Silva said as the rounded the bend and saw… the door... Still standing.

"HA, you fail~," Elizabeth said in a mocking tone.

"Mangy mot" Silva said annoyed as he walked over to the door and gave it a good kick which had no effect. "Whelp anyone has any ideas on how to get through this-"

"PUT YOUR HAND ON YOUR HEADS, HUMANS," a stern voice said from behind the group.

Silva and the other turned to raise their rifles and Laser as they did so to face…an old guy with blond hair and facial hair in a Greek toga pointing a nasty looking pistol glowing with blue energy at them. "Who the hell are you?" Silva asked.

"I'm Zeus now drop your weapons or I will be forced to hurt you."

"Right...You do see we're in power armor right? You know that means you have no chances in Close quarters and I doubt you could hit all of us before we could take you down?" Silva said confidently.

"I see your armor and I don't care, you have entered my home without permission blown up a hallway, woke me up from my sleep and ruined my pantry door," Zeus said staring the group down. "If I were not trying to live my life as a hermit far away from attention you would already be dead but as it is I will be willing to send you back to civilization."

"… I blew up a pantry door?... you mean I wasted a nuke to get into food storeroom and not a weapons locker? Fucking a…"

"You didn't even get in"

"Shut up mot"

"Listen… Zeus sorry about the mess we made we were just checking out the ship for any tech to use against the Goa'uld." Mike said as he lowered his rife but kept it in hand.

"The who?" Zeus asked

"You know the parasitical snakes that run the galaxy; I would have thought you heard of them considering you have taken the name of one of their kinds?" Silva said still pointing his rifle at Zeus.

"I was given this name by the people of this world after lost all my memories in whatever conflict brought this ship down."

"Huh, you look rather like a primitive human to have been involved in building this ship." Mike pointed out.

"Looks can be deceiving" Zeus said as his… cloths changed now looking like a replica of their armor.

"Neat trick" came an angry voice behind Zeus.

William came up behind Zeus aiming his rifle at his head "Neat trick" he said angrily "now explain how a human knocked out my second in command" he said ready to shoot Zeus.

"Hmm not sure what you're talking about…" Zeus said still aiming at the other three. "but I tire of this now, good-bye" William heard the ringing of bells then a bright light enveloped him and his team.

When the light faded all six members of pathfinder one found they were standing in front of the Rage of Zeus.

"Did we just get teleported across the distance we spent two months crossing to travel" Silva said looking around.

"Fuck me… yeah" William said lowering his rifle as some of the Civilian looked at them in confusion.

"So that was an absolute waste of time?" Silva said putting his rifle on his back.

"Not exactly," Lokia said from where she lay on the ground holding her head "we learned this universe has some mega genius-level races, and I can say with some certainty the Norse gods are real"

"We'll look who woke up from her beauty sleep" Silva said reaching down to help her up, as she took his hand he asked. "Now what this about Norse gods?"

"Not much just saw "Asgard" deep down under a layer of technobabble I couldn't make heads or tails of," Lokia said as she Got on her feet straightening out her Blackcoat she wore over her armor.

"So what, there an advanced human race out there calling themselves Asgard and running around with big ass warships?" William asked, putting his own gun on his back.

"Not human" Elizabeth said "he didn't smell right"

"great" William said looking around at the gathering crowd "let just focus on talking are way out of here and just let the ship they eventually send here deal with it.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Galactic east, Bubastis, outside the Palace City [February/17/2003]

First Lieutenant Juan Haymaker the third of the second brigade or the first Talmark brigade with the renaming going on because of that expansion of the Mobile Infantry coming up, crawled through the mud, keeping his head down as staff blast flew through the air. Bubastis had become a gigantic cluster fuck and it was their own damned fault after the fleets in the sky above had been cleared out they though the Yu or the 7th would stick around to help them take this planet over. That not what happen, Yu took his fleet to chase Anubis but then wandered back into his own territory, while most of the 7th returned to federation space to prepare for the assumed retaliation attack from Anubis leaving only a couple Escort Corvettes Gunboats to make sure the space above the planet remained clear of any returning Goa'uld ships. So that left the Talmarkyons and the Celts to hold city without much in the way of air support. Juan slipped into a deep trench stood up glad to be out of the muck, looking around he saw several soldiers moving around looking across the dead zone towered the edge of the jungle where the Jaffa had finally started to build they own trench works. The war for this planet had basically turned into a standoff as the Jaffa were unwilling to surrender even though their god was most likely dead or not going to ever return and until they got more asset, while the federal army here couldn't move out to kill a foe with superior numbers.

"Lieutenant Haymaker" Juan looked up and saluted as Major Cruzel his commanding officer came out of a nearby tunnel.

"Yes sir reporting as asked," he said glad that he would not have to wait long for this meeting.

"Good… tell me Lieutenant how goes the fight in your trench works" Major Cruzel asked.

"It goes about as good as everywhere else I guess, the Jaffa have stopped charging us, and have learned from our example and begun building their own trenches though I think they're using local farmers and people from other cites as slave labor to dig them." He reported

"Your right that is about what all fronts are reporting" the major said signaling Haymaker to fallow her into the bunker. "Have you read some of the Terran history books?"

"Not much Sir just there recent history, why?" he asked as they arrived at a map room inside the bunker, inside he saw several other Platoon leaders waiting.

"Because this is turning into one of the uglier conflicts in them, a war that went by the name World War 1, and unless we figure out how to break this stalemate soon will be doomed to pay much blood for little success, everyone from the brigadier generals on down has been asking how do we break it and now I'm doing the same with you, So any ideas?"

"We need a lot more troopers; we currently have about a small number between us and the Celts right? The enemy has at least 3 times are side so any plan we come up with won't be worth shit on less we have the numbers to do something." Second lieutenant Rick Tolker said from where he stood.

"Well good news everyone agrees with you and with the expansion of the Mobile infantry underway your granddad is disbanding the national army to force people to join the Federation. We're expecting to get a full division out of the deal but that counting us here and only one brigade will be sent hear once it's ready." The Major said

"We need air support then" a lieutenant Haymaker did not know pointed out.

"We may get that sorta... I heard that they will be issuing the mobile infantry new type Firefox gunships that have a CHAS unit A.I. if that true will be able to mount our own air support without need of the fleet but we won't be able to go tow to tow with any fighter they have, and it's going to be a while till we get any of the craft here.

"We need to get them to talk" Haymaker pointed out, making the other in the room look at him.

"And how do we do that" Rick asked

"No idea but if we could get them to talk, we could probably get them to realize this conflict is pointless, remember on Tilma once the fleet arrived we captured an army because their commanders realized it was better to surrender to fight another day. If we can do the same here…"

"We can possibly get another couple brigades of Jaffa in the army," Cruzel said sounding like she liked the idea. "Haymaker it's your idea so I give you permission to see if you can make some kind of contact with them, does anyone else have any new ideas?" no one said anything. "Alright then you are dismissed"

Haymaker sighed and walked out of the bunker readying himself for the crawl back to his trench.

-(=)-

Galactic East, _Roosevelt_ station, "GateHouse Mess" [February/18/2003]

As William sat down at a table across from Silva with the rest of Pathfinder, Silva asked: "Will what you and Elizabeth do?"

"Excuse me?" William asked realizing he'd arrived in the middle of a conversation.

"Well I got Lokia over there to admitted she sold state secrets to get her ass sent to the 7th fleet"

Lokia interrupted "hey I didn't sell them I accidentally told my friend back home…"

"And everyone can figure out why I got stuck out here, so what you and the leg biter do?" Silva asked.

"We didn't do anything," William said sitting back in his seat.

"Right and I'm a saint, come on every officer in the 7th did something dumb to get stock out there so what you do?"

"You just answered your question I wasn't an officer when I was sent out there" William pointed out.

"All right I'll bite then, what did your commander?"

"… Went native" William said regretting sitting down.

"Jesus…" Silva said before shutting up.

"… You served on the skinny front?" Lokia asked.

"Yeah… I was there for two years before…" William trailed off remembering his time there.

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly happened?" Lokia pressed

"… yeah I guess I don't mind… the commander of the planet I was on was one lieutenant colonel James Projack and he was a long-time vet of the region so he knew the locals… apparently too well. He had been put in charge of looking over this backwater planet but nothing much seems to happen… until my lieutenant noticed several families just disappeared from there farmsteads with no sign of what happened. We tried to go looking for them and keep an eye on the other farmsteads but Projack kept giving us busy work to keep us away from the areas just before the people in the area vanished. In retrospect I know we should have figured out but… you don't think people can…" William put his elbows on the table and rubbed his face with his hands "we didn't figure it out till the officers disappeared, my lieutenant left to go back to his quarters the next day he and every other officer was gone including the Projack within 4 hours of the chaos that came from are commander vanishing a skinnie slaver fleet showed up in orbit and attacked the planet. Projack sold out the entire colony just so he could get his own little Kingdom deep in the Skinnie Hegemony, jokes on him though as we won the ground war long enough for the Fifth Fleet to get there, but Projack escaped and no one knows what happen to him for sure. As a result of that debacle, pretty much ever trooper on that planet has a stain on his record and that's why I got stuck out here."

Everyone was pretty much silent till Silva raised his cop "Fuck Projeck" he said before he knocked the drink back.

"Fuck Projeck" Lokia said knocking her own drink back.

Barely Smiling William grabbed his own drink "Fuck Projack"

-(=)-

Galactic North East, un-colonized planet half a mile from the gate [February/29/2003]

Major Michael Griff commander of SG-2 walked along another forest path… like the last time, he met Terrans… he hoped this wouldn't become a thing and he hoped this would not end with a Goa'uld attacking the planet again… at least this time he had an idea of what he would meet at the end of the path. Griff and his team kept their eyes open as they knew what had happened with the Jaffa that had followed Bra'tac to this world both from the report and the remnants of the hanging bodies back at the gate. That alone had nearly made him cut the mission, but he didn't know what this group of Terrans had gone through maybe they thought this was their only choice to make sure their hideout stayed safe.

"hey ser…" privet Cross said as everyone heard the sound of a craft flying over their heads. Griff looked up just in time to see a set of doors open underneath the craft he remembered being called a Slingshot and 3 armored figure drop down around them, the two in front of them having a visor and no head bringing their large shoulder-mounted machine guns to bear on SG-2. While one with a head aimed an arm-mounted version of the gun aiming it right at Griff.

Griff put his hands up about to say something to try and keep them from getting the same fate as the Jaffa at the gate when the set of armor that had a head asked in a distorted voice "Identify yourselves before we remove your lives"

"ah hi I'm Major Michael Griff commander of SG-2 and officer in the United States Air Force, from earth" he said the last port hoping that would get them to lower their guns… the machine guns began to spin slowly.

"And what brings you to the Kingdom of New Terra Major?" the armored one said a heated blade extending from its gauntlet.

Griff's gut was screaming at him that something had gone horribly wrong the moment the armor said Kingdom because you usually don't find kingdoms without a king "ah… we came here looking for you guys, we heard you are not fans of the Goa'uld, ah snake guts I think you called them in your message on your Stargate though the once who have the one in the guts are called Jaffa."

"Yes we had an unpleasant experience with them when we got here, thankfully we easily dealt with their ship from orbit and took this planet and its people as ours, but why are you looking for us?" The Armored soldier said, the blade retracting into its armor.

'That better' Griff though as the weapon disappeared "Were looking for allies against the Goa'uld, and we were wondering if you would be interested in helping us fight them."

"Oh and why would we do that?" the armor asked

"Well the other Terrans we have met were interested," Griff said hoping that would get them on their side.

The armor was quiet just long enough for Griff to realize however was inside was probably talking to someone over the radio "Other Terrans? I don't know what you thought that would do for you but you have just threatened the legitimacy of my king's throne. You are lucky that he has not ordered your death for that, but he is decided to be charitable and overlook that miss hap civilian" the way the armor said Civilian made Griff think that it was a derogatory term. "Instead he has demanded you be sent back to your world unharmed and ask you to deliver several messages."

Griff not liking the way this mission was turning out but happy he was going to live through it asked "what massages?"

"Tell your commanding officers on earth that for now we will attack the Goa'uld in what way we see fit, and to stay out of our way. And to these other Terrans, the Kingdom of New Terra is independent of whatever they call themselves and any attempt to bring us into their empire will result in a full-scale war." the armored soldier said before it moved out of the way so they could walk back to the Stargate.

-(=)-

Galactic West, Sebrus Prison ship returning home to Hebridan [February/29/2003]

Warrick Finn sighed as he leaned back in his chair, glad to have found his way off that accused rock and delivered the prisoner to their final destination. He for a long time had thought he was going to die there and never see his wife again but thanks to the humans from earth SG-1 he was finally going to see his blue-green world again. He looked up as he heard a beeping letting him know he was about to see his world. As he watched the planet began to get closer and closer causing him to smile as he saw the familiar space traffic of ships going back and forth there designs so familiar and comforting. That is until he noticed a shipyard he had never seen before coming over the horizon with ships much bigger then he remembered seeing coming from any shipyards on his world. Then as he watched a ship of 650 meters came into view looking slick and massive compared to every other ship around her the four-engine pylon in the back pushing it through space and her upper and lower spires splitting the space around her as a fighter escort that came out of the ship watched over her protectively. Warrick looked on in amazement as he let the autopilot take over so he could watch the mysterious ship, wondering where the ship had come from thinking that maybe the Tech Con Group had finally gotten a military contract. But then he saw the writing on it that said otherwise, one thing you could say for the TCG they always put their name on their products, and this ship bore a different name. TES SC-604 _Artemis_ was proudly displayed proudly on her side as it watched over the dockyard that he now realized were building smaller variants of the ship. Warrick Finn realized he was going to have a lot of catching up to do.

-(=)-

Galactic North West P2X-416, Bedrosia continent, Great Plains of Rosia, Rev-vill [February/29/2003]

Lucas Macron drove his Truck down along the road heading toward the town of Rev-vill to pick up some supplies for his ranch. As he drove he listens to the radio which of course was talking about the ongoing conflict with the Optricans which of course never went anywhere, he had served in the Marines so he knew the war may have it routs in the religious differences but now a days it was just to see who could the most sub contents and islands between the two governments. Of course, if either side had the ability to they would invade the main country but both sides had nukes so both sides were not willing to hit each other that hard. It had been that way for decades and would continue to be that way for probable a long time before they both realized it was pointless. Sighing he reached over and turned off the radio as he saw the town come into view. All in all none of that mattered to him he was as far from the war as possible now out on the frontier of civilization so he and his son were safe from that endless war.

As he pulled into a parking space in front of the general store he saw the town marshal and his friend Micah Taylor coming his way. "Good morning Micah" he said.

"Good morning Lucas how your son doing today?" Micah asked as he stopped by Lucas's truck.

"Mark doing fine just taking care of the cattle while I came here to get some feed, how things around here," he asked.

"Oh, things are good too bad your son not here though… but I'm sure he will see it from the Ranch." Micah said

"See what Micah?" Lucas asked interested.

"There posed to be a comet entering the atmosphere today and going to break up over are area and burn up. It's going to give everyone quite a show."

"Really, When this supposed to-" there was a bang and instinctive Lucas reached for his old Laser rifle mounted in the back window of his truck, but he realized the sound was wrong for an explosion so he looked up and say something rocketing through the air. He watched the space rock as it moved through the air waiting for it to break up but it didn't it fact started to slow down and Lucas saw it was not a rock but some kind of transport ship like he had never seen before. "Micah I think you should put a call into the army," Lucas said taking the rifle out of the truck.

"I think your right" Micah said jogging of towered his office.

The craft kept slowing as it got closer and closer to the town before it stopped hover just over Main Street, then it landed in the middle of town. Lucas moved a little closer taking up a position behind someone else's car noticing several other people doing the same some he knew were vets like him the other he guessed were just concerned. Then he saw the town mayor come out from the bar and start walking over towered the craft. Everything had become dead quite as all attention had focused on the ship waiting for something to happen. then a ramp lowered from the ship and a woman came down it wearing read armor he had never seen before and a cape caring while she carried some kind of staff, then he noticed something was very wrong with her, her arms weren't flesh and bone but some kind of metal replacement and her left eye socket was metal as well the eye inside it glowing green. Then several other soldiers in red armor came out behind her as some kind of guard followed by… a robot with a human head in a jar. The woman lifted her staff and said in a booming voice "THIS WORLD AND ALL THOSE WHO LIVE UPON IT BELONG TO THE LIGHT OF KREJEC" she brought the staff down and a pulse of energy shot out knocking out a dozen or so people who were nearby.

Lucas shouldered his rifle and fired just like everyone else but the beams of light seem to have no effect on the armored soldier who started to move toward them firing some crude slug throwing weapons. He saw several of the vets be taken out by the red soldiers and they push toward his position. He realized they were outmatched when he saw more solder and robots coming out the ship followed by some sort of crew they shambling towered them with metal claws for hands. He hit a button turning his rifle in to overpower mode hoping that could do something and lined up a headshot. He fired and saw the blast hit one of the helmeted soldiers only to reveal a faceless skull underneath.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Micah had returned "Lucas get out here and go get help, there jamming any attempt to get the contact out of town."

Lucas nodded and said "what about you" he indicated the small group of fighters left.

"Will hold the line until you're out of firing range and fallow now GO!" Micah said pushing Lucas towered his truck and pulling out his laser pistol to shoot and the approaching enemy.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Battle of the Eye

=([+])=

Galactic East, _Roosevelt_ Station, admiral's office [March/13/2003]

Rear Admiral Edmond Tromblay walked into his office after a long day. He and several other officers had spent the last 8 hours being grilled by the federal council so they can figure out who to name Sky Marshal, a job he still did not want but was going to end up with. they would have the official declaration on March 25, but the council seemed to have the idea that it is not good to move to change warhorse mid war.. As Edmond sat down he saw a pad on his desk that he was quite sure had not been there last night, wondering where it had come from, he reached over to read it.

'Anubis will be over a planet called Abydos within the week, this is its address and location' followed by the symbols and coordinates' He searching for the last piece of a weapon, this piece is called the Eye of Ra and if he gets it he can use it to destroy worlds. Your Federation, Yu's alliance of his System Lords and Earth would be doomed if you do not move fast. If you do move fast you may be able to destroy his capital ship which has the rest of the pieces for this weapon while it is in orbit of Abydos or hold his armies off long enough to secure the weapon yourself. I know you have no reason to trust me, let alone take my word without meeting me, but I am playing a dangerous game by contacting you, and I'm using a very small loophole that would most likely close if the others find out I used it. As proof of power I have left something in your desk, keep it close.

Edmond looked it over trying to figure out is someone was messing with him before he finally shrugged and open his desk figuring if it was a bomb they wouldn't have bothered to leave a note. Inside was a blue crystal shaped to fit in the palm of the hand. "… Well Shit… a Coven communicator" Ed asked before looking closer, it was a similar level of tech but their design chooses in the little stone that did not seem to be coven in nature, Whoever this was from had power and lots of it. Enough that he was willing to trust them in hopes that what comes around goes around.

=([+])=

Galactic West, Abydos, great pyramid [March/18/2003]

William came through the wormhole to find the standoff between the CHAS unit and the locals still in progress. The locals were yelling something in Egyptian as the CHAS unit just stood there staring at them and their archaic rifles down. Well, archaic rifles weren't the right, they were obviously "Tau'ri" tech which told him exactly who they were allied with and gave him the right language to speak. "HEY people calm the fuck down," he said removing his helmet to show he was human and relive any fears about alien these people had "were friends of the Tau'ri, heck you could call us there long lost brothers now lower you damn guns"

That got the group listening and a 17-year-old boy came forward and asked: "if you are friends with the Tau'ri why have you come here without any of them in your number?"

"Well were friends who don't talk to each other a lot, listen that doesn't matter a Goald is on his way here to take over your planet, we have the power to punish them for that thought. Will you let us help or not?"

"We have heard about this already, Daniel Jackson warned us of their coming and is bringing the Tau'ri here to help us that is why the gate is open for travel, so we shall see if you tell the truth of your friendship with them." The kid said setting pointless condition.

"Good then if you don't mind, would you let me bring my platoon though so we can defend this gatehouse," Will asked ready to get to work.

"I see no problem with that as long as any equipment you bring though is not set up face the gate till after the Tau'ri arrive"

Nodding the will active his radio and said "start bringing the stuff through but no Pegasus there no room" then turned to the kid as two Troopers from SCO 3 came through the gate carrying a heavy container with a Twin Fifty Autocannon and its mounting for a relight gun platform. "Kid, what's your name?"

"Tobay and yours?" the now name kid asked.

"You can call me Will, now Tobay as the local defense force I assume you know every week point of the place and every entrance, tell me what they are so we can sure them up.?"

"Well, there the rings" Tobay said pointing up at the ceiling.

William Looked up and saw the rings and turned to see if Silva was through "Silva see if you can take care of that thing and do not nuke it."

"booo" Silva mocked before he reached into a container and pulled out a lizard line and a pickaxe "give me an hour I'll get that free then roll it out front so we can put a nuke in it if they use it"

"I think there a room up there not just ring" William pointed out.

"Then I'll just fuck it up till it doesn't work"

William sighed and turned back to Tobay "Tobay would you mind showing me and my troopers the main entrance so we can start setting up a defense of this place" Tobay nodded and led him and 12 other troopers that had already come through to the front of the building, where he discovered what they were defending "a giant pyramid… huh… first the Pantheon now the Pyramid what next the Coliseum?"

"I'm pretty sure it the Hanging gardens comes next" Lokia said as came out followed by another 6 troopers.

"… okay something tells me it would be easier defending that… anyway Troopers start setting up the gun platforms and laying the minefield we have to hold this place till the fleet gets here so let make sure the Flyboys get to see this piece of rock intact."

=([+])=

Galactic West, Abydos, great pyramid [March/19/2003]

Colonel Jack O'Neill stepped through the gate wearing the new body armor that had been developed from the Terrans power armor material minus the helmet since that still had bugs to work out and found the Abydonians already helping themselves to the supplies on the malp. He saw Skaara and the kid Tobay came forward to greet them, they exchanged pleasantries and then he was about to get in to command roll when a Terran wearing power armor and that girl who had been stealing info from their minds when they first met came into the room. "Skaara how did you meet the Terrans?"

"They showed up yesterday, said they were allies of yours and we're here to help," Skaara said.

"Did Dr. Jackson mentioned that he invited the Terrans Jack?"Jonas asked as the armored soldiers moved towards them.

"No, but in this situation, I'm kind of glad they're here." Jack said before he turned to the solder "Colonel Jack O'Neill United States Air Force" he said saluting them.

The trooper Saluted and said "First Lieutenant William Lee, Terran Federation, this is my second in command Third Lieutenant Lokia Tremble though I believe you have already met?"

"Yeah we met, you're not going to try and steal secrets from us again are you?" Jack asked being careful.

"NO sir just here because I'm assigned to the SCO1 sir," Lokia said saluting.

"Well good makes my life easy not having to think up Simpson jokes to catch you, well no that settled then what brought you guys here to this little old planet?" Jack asked.

"The admiral received Intel that Anubis was on his way here so he set out with 5 ships to meet him in orbit but he gave orders to have the SCOs to move in as soon as the gate allowed which was yesterday morning. Since then we have fortified this installation as best we can in hopes are force can hold them out long enough for the fleet to arrive." William said.

"How many soldiers did you bring Lieutenant?" Teal'c asked

"counting myself, , Lokia, Silva, and the 3 squads, my Platoon has 27 troopers" William said giving them a number that was a lot less than what Jack had figured they would bring.

"Not a lot of solder to hold the line, what kind of Fortification have you put up?" Jack asked.

"a couple of Twin Fifty Autocannon out front with some basic sandbags for cover with good fields of fire, two Rapier AA missile launcher on the roof with more sandbags up there for the sniper teams, a **Bugbroom Support Laser is also mounted up there in case they bring a light craft with shields in and then we have a minefield out front in the valley the enemy will have to cross to attack us," William said listing off assists the Terrans had brought.**

"… **damn… that sounds impressive" Jack thinking they had much better chances than they had when they set out to Abydos, but a question came to his mind "hey why didn't you guys just fine the eye and remove it from the planet?"**

"**What eye?" William asked confused "we're here to hold Anubis attention so the fleet can burn his capital ship I never heard anything about an eye?"**

"**Huh… long story short there a device Anubis wants, hidden somewhere in the pyramid somewhere, we remove that we remove the threat." Jack said as he saw two power armored troopers come in carrying a container with they started to unload revealing a **Twin Fifty that they started to set up to face the gate. "You guys have thought of everything haven't you?"

"No sir, something is going to go wrong, where just going to try and be ready for it and make the enemy pay in blood. If you think this eye that valuable to Anubis then is there anything we can do to help you look?"

"Maybe but I think we go this handled do you mind if I sand Teal'c along with you, he been here before and knows jaffa tactics maybe he can help find something that going to go Wrong before it does," Jack asked.

"Any help is much appreciated," William said.

"Alright," Jack said before he turned to Skaara "Skaara any idea where this thing could be?"

=([+])=

Galactic West, Abydos, great pyramid, perimeter [March/19/2003]

William stood on the roof of the entranceway into the pyramid watching the sky as the Abydonians and his troopers set up along the perimeter. The Abydonians had a lot of archaic rocket launchers and rifles so they may be useful in the coming fight, but personally he figured that if his troopers couldn't keep the enemy back with these emplacements they were all pretty much fucked. William tapped the side of his helmet switching to a mode that would alert him the moment it registers any enemy air traffic while giving him a better color overlay so he could make sure everyone was ready. Which turned out to be a good move as his system identified several low flying crafts coming right at his soldiers. "Rapier team one we have incoming enemy craft target the death gliders team two targets the bigger ships the Tel'taks, Bugbroom team aim for the Al'kesh first their bombers are the high priority leave the Tel'taks to the Autocannons and the Rapier, Autocannon aim for the fighters and the Tel'taks. Snipers take out any commander you see, leave the other Jaffa to the light machine guns and rifle troopers." He said giving orders as he watched the craft coming closer.

As he watched the aircraft come into range the Rapier let loose firing 8 birdbolt missiles each that rushed to meet the enemy craft. 6 of the death gliders that were targeted were wiped out there charred hulls crashing to earth in front of the allied lines the Al'kesh and the Tel'tak held up better there shields taking the brunt of the damage and kept coming at their position but the Bug broom hit the lead Al'kesh causing it shields to flare and go out before it could be taken out by the next round of birdbolts and the missiles from the Abydonians launchers took it out causing the al'kesh to spin out and crash next to the entrance. As the next wave of birdbolt fly out of the rapier several more fighters dropped into the fight just in front of the allied line and fired their guns at the soldiers crewing the weapons on the roof, the birdbolts struck them the fighters for the most part but left side of the building blew up causing the loss of one of the rapiers and her crews as well as the sniper team that had been there.

William was tossed from the roof by the explosion and if he had not activated his jump pack he would have been hurt severely. He landed on the ground, ducked behind a rocky outcropping and ordered "autocannons cover the crews top side leave long-range fight to the Abydonians focus your fire on anything that get to close" he looked back over at the allied lines and saw a massive landing craft something he hadn't known the Goa'uld begin to land in front of the lines and Jaffa pour forth. they hit the mind field and started to blow causing them to stop allowing the mix of Terran and Tau'ri weaponry to open up on them killing them but the al'kesh soon returned bombing a path through the mine filed before some bird bolt took it out. William new if the battle kept going at this rate he would be forced to order a retreat to the pyramid so he hoped the Tau'ri found the damned eye soon.

=([+])=

Galactic West, Abydos, great pyramid [March/19/2003]

Jack was looking around the room fed up with Daniel "alright show yourself, their people dying out front so we can find this thing now show yourself." Jack said half expecting Sam, Jonas and Skaara to look at him as if he lost his mind.

"Jack it's here I know it is" Jack turned to fine Daniel had appeared behind him who greeted then greeted by Sam and Jonas.

"Daniel you do hear what is going on outside," Jack said.

"you know I can't do anything about that"

"I don't care to do something or we walk right now"

"Remember that fine line we were talking about?"

"Cross it, you did it already by bringing us and the Terrans here"

Daniel sighed and said "okay, but just to be clear I didn't bring the Terran's here, and I have no idea how they even found out about this." he looked around the tomb and said "I always thought there could have been a secret chamber here," he said leading them over to one area of the room. "This section talks about how Ra draws his power from the sun"

Jack followed but heard over the radio "O'Neill the Terran Commander has called a retreat back into the pyramid."

"Acknowledged" Jack responded before he said "I'm going to go help them you guys do your stuff"

=([+])=

Galactic West, Abydos, great pyramid [March/19/2003]

William fired his rifle at the approaching Jaffa as last of the Abydonians and his troopers rushed past him into the gate room. He had lost half his troopers to the damned air support and the Abydonians had fared worse he guessed there had been around 50 fighters when this started now maybe 10 of them was still able to move the rest was either dead or among the wounded lining the back of the room. A staff blast hit right next to him and he ducked out of the doorway to were the other were fining cover to at the doorway from. "Silva tells me you got some massive nuke stared in your pack," William said as he ducked behind a pillar.

"You told me not to do that anymore" Silva shoot back as he reloaded his rifle.

"WHY the hell didn't we call the Zebras in on this?" Lokia said as she reloaded her pistol.

"Because we're outside the supplies range of the fleet, which makes it, our job not there's," William said as he saw the Tau'ri Colonel come up from the underground room and take up a covered position. "Besides were like the pathfinder, it's our job to fight the enemy in this kind of situation.

"Yeah but were pathfinder in training, equipment, we just have a similar job" Lokia pointed out.

"Were screwed we get it." Silva said getting ready.

"Forget I said anything," William said as the first Jaffa ran into the room and was shot down from several angles, the rest of the Jaffa took up cover in the doorway and began shooting into the gate room with minimal success, but the allies were having a similar problem resulting in a slow running firefight with each side losing couple every few minutes but that changed when the autocannon that had returned from facing the stargate to the main entrances its fire forcing the jaffa to fall back.

"You know I think we might win this" Silva said.

"Hey someone dial the gate we got the eye" Jack called from where he had been standing just getting off his radio.

" Lokia you heard him go-" William said

"On it, "Lokia said moving over to the gate hitting the address for one of the Terran colony worlds but before she hit the last chevron the gate opened. "Wait shouldn't tha-" two Jaffa in full armor stepped into the room caring what looked like a staff weapon designed to be fired from the hip. The closest troopers turned around and fired on them revealing the Jaffa had personal shields, and before anyone could reach for their knives the Jaffa opened fired revealing the weapons to be some kind of bastard child of a staff weapon and a machine gun spraying the room down. William heard Lokia mental scream before he saw her go limp followed in short order by most of the exposed troopers, Abydonians and worst of all the autocannon crew. "SIiva get Lokia out of there everyone else pulls back into the tomb" he said jumping across the pathway so he could reposition himself for the incoming Jack and Teal'c pushed past him carrying a wounded abydonian followed by the 6 living member of his SCOs one of which he wasn't even sure was alive.

Jack led them into the tomb telling his other soldiers they were royally fucked in his own way before they led the group into the back of the room where they were corned but had a cover. William deployed two members of SCO to guard the entrance to the room while the other two took over the entranceway to the secret room they were hiding in. "Silva how Lokia" William said taking a knee by her as Jack strapped a bomb to the eye and bought them time with the Jaffa outside.

"She alive for now but well you can see for yourself," he said pulling her helmet off. The staff blast had managed to hit a weak spot and burn its way through the helmet and onto her face burning right side badly if she survived she was in store for at least a week in a healing tank if not more and surgeries to fix that damage but there was nothing they could do for her eye which was… destroyed was the best word. Silva started to apply some medication to the wound and bandaged her face "it be best to keep her face in a clean environment until we get out of this mess but will have to work with what we got." Silva said as he took out some drugs and antibiotics from the medkit.

"Damn it" William muttered as he turned to watch O'Neill try and talk their way to freedom, but found them staring at the kid who had just turned into a glowing ball and start floating up to the ceiling. "What the fuck was that!?

=([+])=

Galactic West, soon to be in orbit of Abydos, TFS-DD-136 Fremont [March/19/2003]

"Sir, we will be coming out of hyperspace in a minute," the Pilot said as Edmond sat up in his seat.

"Prepare all guns and tell the Escort Corvettes to do the same, we don't know what we're going to find once we arrive," Edmond said getting ready for a damn good fight. It had taken a small portion of the fleet on this raid using a mix of the Cherenkov drive and the Hyperspace drive in order to move as fast as possible in the hope that they could wipe out Anubis capital ship and hopefully cause enough chaos that Yu would leave them alone for a good long time. Enough time for the Mobile infantry to train up a full army and for the fleet to double its numbers, so they could wipe out Yu if he tried anything.

"Will be entering orbit in 3…2…1." The Pilot said and right on queue the small fleet of five appeared in orbit of Abydos and found the Black Goa'uld mothership surrounded by a fleet of smaller mother ships.

"Oh hell, I been had" Edmond said believing he had fallen into a massive trap.

"Sir one of the ships is contacting us… its Lord Yu!" the communication officer yelled.

"Put him on, hopefully were lucky and were not about to be massacred by betrayal, but if not start having all ships get ready to speed out of this shit," Edmond responded praying for good luck silently.

Yu appeared on his screen looking at Ed annoyed "Terran what are you doing here?"

Taking the fact that Yu was not gloating about a trap as a good sign Edmond said "I'm here to do the same thing you here to do wipe out Anubis for good."

Yu smiled and said "Good, but you will not be needed. Anubis is cornered once he hands over the weapon we will wipe him out and rid ourselves of his threat once and for all."

Smiling Edmond said "Well that good, but if he has the weapon wouldn't he use it on your fleet?" he was already figuring there was going to be some kind of double-cross going to happen with the deal but it was not his problem yet.

"I doubt he has all of it yet but I would rather secure what parts he has before I destroy him, I can find the last piece afterward," Yu said.

"Huh… well then if you don't mind will get ready to get out of your hair, see you around" Edmond said closing the channel. "Prepare all weapons I don't want either one of them to have that weapon so were going to blow that ship out of the sky." He said watching the fleet angry that the alliance with Yu was most likely going to end badly if he was not careful.

=([+])=

Galactic West, Abydos, great pyramid [March/19/2003]

"You're telling me there a race of "ascended" who have basically entered a state of immortality by giving up their mortal form, and your friend just helped that kid become one because he was dying… hell, that just great why can't he help us win this fight already then?" William asked.

"That what I keep asking" Jack said as he looked around the corner at the Jaffa outside. "The others like him apparently set up a line about non-interference."

"Oh great… it's the UPF from Star Trek, arrogant assholes who like to play god by not helping when they can." William said

"That… one way of looking at them," Jack said he said realizing there was some small similarity in work ethic. "But when did you guys find out about Star Trek?"

"It was in one the Culture exchange we did, it sort of became the most hated but most watched thing on fed net" William said

"How can it be the most hated yet most watched?" Jonas asked

"Because it's proof the Citizen-Soldiers idea was the right way to go," One of the Troopers near the entrance said.

"And we love the space fights and when they don't follow the rules that Federation set up and do the right thing." William pointed out.

"Huh…" Jack shrugged understanding that the Federation they were from had given a different view on the show then most people on earth had, but it was just kinda odd. "Well, hopefully Daniel will be able to bend the rules and get us out of this."

"I'm doing my best," Daniel said walking out from the back of the room, to several federation guns turning in his direction.

"Take it easy that Daniel" Jack said the guns lowering in response.

"Where were you?" Sam asked

"Busy busy busy" Daniel said not answering the question.

"Thanks for Skaara I assume he okay" Jack said

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked confused.

"Jack looked to Teal'c confused and Teal'c said "he has ascended"

"What?" Daniel said looking even more confused.

"That wasn't you?" Jack asked as confused as Daniel looked.

A look of realization passed over Daniel face and he said "Oma here watching over me"

"And…" Jack asked wounding what that meant.

"And I don't care anymore… Anubis is one of us" Daniel said

"What?" Jack said.

"He's partway ascended in a bastardized way, somehow when he was a Goa'uld he figured out how to ascend"

"He was believed to be dead for a long time," Teal'c said pointed out that it was very well possible.

"The other didn't want him so they sent him back but for some reason they couldn't do it all the way. As a result he some form of energy stock between this existence and ascension.

"Why have the other allowed him to continue on this way" Teal'c asked

"I don't know maybe they couldn't get rid of him completely," Daniel said

"Or maybe they don't care" Jack said.

"Maybe the point is that why he is very powerful."

"That explains his mastery of ancient technology" Sam said.

"Why that" Jack asked.

"The others are the gate builder didn't the other tell you?"

"No we were kind of busy" Sam pointed out.

"Alright that all very interesting but what the bottom line here" Jack asked.

"There a fleet of system lord ships in orbit I have worn them about the eye and what it can do," Daniel said.

"Nice" Jack said liking their chances of getting out this now.

"But you have to hand over the eye"

"What?"

"I made a deal with Anubis you turn over the eye you go free Abydos is left alone, the Goa'uld are going to fight it out over the eye and destroy each other force and in that time you going to find the Lost City of the ancient a place with enough advanced weapon that you will have a big advantage over the Goa'uld"

"… You made a deal with Anubis?" Jack said thinking this was possible a really bad plan.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he keeps it, but this has to be done"

"Alright… I hope your right Daniel" Jack said

"Don't worry nothing will happen to the people of Abydos"

=([+])=

Galactic West, Abydos, Orbit, TFS-DD-136 Fremont [March/19/2003]

Edmond didn't like this, the standoff between Yu, the Feds, and Anubis's Capital ship had been going for nearly half an hour now and he could feel the tension in the air. The crew was jumpy waiting for Anubis's ship to send the darn weapon to Yu or to attempt something that they could claim was Anubis ship powering weapons so they would have just cause to launch every nuke on board the five ships and turn that ugly ship into an even uglier wreck. Unfortunately, that was not happening and worse they had no idea what had happened on the planet because Communications were being blocked probably by the transport ship they detected that was parked in front of the pyramid.

Sighing Edmond stood up having enough of the situation "Call Yu tells him that if Anubis does not give up the weapon in five minutes were attacking he welcome to join us but if he does not we will hold no Ill will" he figured adding that bit would increase the chances Yu would not join him but would also Increase the Chances Yu would not decide to Join Anubis something they could not deal with right now.

"Yes, sir…SIR! We're picking up an energy build-up in the Anubis ship… it… I think he readying the weapon!?" the helmsmen said, and Ed was not about to disagree, the ship seems to be opening up at the top and yellow lighting was jumping along the edges.

"FIRE EVERYTHING" he gave the order quickly not wanting to waste a moment but the moment had already passed as the lighting shot out and hit one of Yu ship destroying it before jumping to the next and then the next and then one of the ECV burning through her armor and causing her to go up in nuclear fire.

Edmond was thrown to the deck as the _Fremont_ was knocked to the side by the explosion "Damnation please tell me we're nuking her to Kingdom come" he demanded of his bridge crew as he got up from the floor.

"Our weapons are firing but the enemy shields are taking it in stride, the _Verdis_ is gone _Vaga_ taken a lot of damage and is retreating. _Jokell_ and _Ethon_ are covering us but the nukes they launched have yet to reach the shi…" a bright light flooded into the ship momentarily blinding the crew, but whatever the weapon was Anubis had used had active the nukes before they got to the shield doing no serious harm.

"Full retreat!" Edmond called a pit forming in his stomach as he saw Yu ship start to pull out. "Get the fleet out of here, he may have won the day now, but once we get home we can prepare for round two" He said just before the gold lighting hit _Jokell _turning her into a fireball as well and damaging _Ethon _sending her into a nosedive at the planet.

"Sir the _Ethon_ has begun transporting her crew over" a crew member called from there station.

"Oh hell, tell me _Vaga _already on her way home" feeling sick he watched the Ethon begin to burn up. He knew he should cut their losses and run but damn it he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try and save those people.

"She out of range of Anubis ship and about to go to hyperspace."

"Good, tell the captain to stop at the first gate world he knows of and tell the rest of the fleet to withdraw from there know positions we need to weather the storm till we see the eye" he then turned to the pilot "take us into a dive towered the planet keep us in range of _Ethon_ as long as _Ethon_ is in one piece." He sat down in his chair and watched the dessert world rise to meet his ship as he followed the doomed _Ethon_ in. _Ethon_ to her credit held together for a good 3 minutes before the heat began to weaken the hall. Once that happened Fragile Keel Syndrome took over causing her to break apart into several pieces but even once that happens some of the crew kept coming for a small while.

"Sir the last of the crew who could is off the _Ethon." _A crewman said

"Good turn us around and get us out of here-"

"Sir incoming lighting behind us" someone yelled

"…" a brief moment of fear hit Edmond thinking all that work had been for nothing when he remembered how the hyperdrive worked. "Active hyperdrive now"

"Sir-?"

"Just do it!"

A rip in space opens in front of the _Fremont_ as she dove towered the planet but before she fully entered the tear, the gold lighting from Anubis ship grazed the ship causing several systems to blow including power for the engines causing her to spiral uncontrolled into the tear.

=([+])=

Galactic West, Abydos, great pyramid [March/19/2003]

William helped carry the unconscious Lokia up the steps as another trooper checked over the fallen comrade. There were a few more survivors there suits keeping their guts from fall out in a few instances but most of the Troopers was dead… sorta. Apparently whoever was ascending people was not that picky about whom they took because there was a lot of empty power suit.

"Hey Ah, William was is it?" the Tau'ri commander asked which will nodded his affirmation to. Jack nodded back and said "Since we don't know what is going on up there," he pointed to the ceiling but it was obvious he was met. "I figured you guys are going to want to collect as much of your stuff as possible but You guys should come with us back to earth till thing here settle down"

William thought about then said, "alright but we got to send my second in command and the rest of the wounded through the gate back to Roosevelt Station once we're there."

Jack nodded reached out his hand to shake William's and said "Sorry you guys got caught up in this"

William took the hand and shook it. "Sorry we couldn't do more"

To be continued

=([+])=

So I think this be the last chapter that needs only cleaning and small repairs, this where I plan to diverge much greater from my last attempt. leave a review letting me know what you all are thinking and so on.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Galactic East, Anubis-Terran border, Graovis Colony [March/25/2003]

LieutenantProclus Vitruvius IanuariusCaptain of the _Vaga _coughed as some smoke wafted through the air of the bridge agitating his asthma. His ship had seen better days, though they had put out most of the fires and repaired the critical systems the ship was on her last legs, and he doubted she would be out of spaceport again. That battle over that damned planet and the subsequent retreat had burned most of the ship's fuel reserves but somehow they had managed finally reached Federation territory he only hoped he had gotten to this backwater planet before Anubis made a move on any of the important planets.

"Sir, I'm contacting the Federation command center now." an ensign said from the coms station.

"Good we need to tell whoever is in command what happened at Abydos so we can get things moving," he said, not sure exactly who was in command now that Rear Admiral Edmond Tromblay was dead.

(-=-)

Galactic East, Cartam Anchorage, orbiting Cartam[March/25/2003]

Lieutenant Anysus Gisgan of the Fleet Engineers sat at his desk looking out the window into the space around Cartam. He had been assigned to this anchorage to help with the management of the supply craft that brought in the tools and supplies for the construction of the new dry docks. That had been about six months ago and since then they had been able to get four Escort Corvettes out. Not bad but they could be doing better. The main problem was that this planet, Cartam, was too far out of the way for most supply lines. This was something that annoyed him most of all since he was actually a Cartamen. There was not much he could do about it though; the Fleet was too busy with getting most of the planets near the center of the Federation modernized for war. They simply hadn't the time to worry about doing the same with the planet near the edge. However, Cartam was his homeworld. So he was allowed to be annoyed by the Federation's devotion of more resources to the Roosevelt Station, Talmark and the jerks on A'reseya.

Anysus Gisgan sighed as he went to pick up a phone and make a call about a part order that hadn't arrived when the station rocked to the side throwing him from his seat to the floor. "What the fuck was that?" He muttered as he tried to stand up. The station rocked again this time causing the gravity and lights to flicker then shut down and the emergency lights to turn on. Anysus pulled himself to a nearby window and looked out it trying to find out what had happened. What he saw though scared him badly. A black, circular ship had apparently entered orbit and obliterated the defense ships and satellites to the point they were not capable of mounting any type of defense. Now the ship was moving to face the planet. A portion of the ship extended then what could best be described as lightning fired down on the planet. Within moments, a ring of destruction spread out from where it had hit, covering a third of the planet while the rest was soon covered in black clouds of dust and ash. Then the black ship hung there for a moment before it moved away from the planet and out of Anysus' view.

Anysus sat there floating for a moment looking down on the planet that had once been his home. He could have tried to move and find an escape but what was the point. With the gravity out finding his way to an escape pod would be dangerous as there were most likely holes in the hull open to space. But even if he found one he would then have to head for a charred planet. If he did stay on this station and hoped for rescue, what was the point? His wife, his kids, everything he held dear was gone… Anysus' hand moved and undid the snaps on his pistol holster.

(-=-)

Galactic East, Roosevelt Station [March/25/2003]

Sky Marshal Timothy Simpson sat down at the round table in the newly minted but missing, Sky Marshal Edmond's office. He and the other officer to get that the big promotion had decided to meet here and show that even though the former Rear Admiral was missing, they stood behind him and his decisions that lead up to this point. "So I assume you heard about what just happened at Cartam?" Sky Marshal Jonathan Drake said from his seat looking like he wanted to destroy something as much as Timothy did.

"Yeah, my secretary brought me the report just before I came down here. God damn Anubis and his superweapon." he muttered the last bit "Latest reports say most of the planet is dead. But the carrier squadron that had been stationed there was out by the local gas giant refueling and stayed out of Anubis' way or off of his sensors long enough to avoid the same fate. They're now in orbit trying to get as many of the people off the planet and nearby wrecks as possible. But they're not going to have enough room." Tim said feeling sick thinking about the many deaths of civilians and citizens alike on that planet.

"Every bone in my body wants to send every ship we have there to help them." Drake saying what Simpson was Feeling. "But-"

"It's a trap," Simpson said finishing his sentence. "It's an obvious one too. Destroy something… somewhat important to draw in resources and then move in and destroy those resources. It was a favorite maneuver of the Skinnies and the Arachnids back in the South Federation. Anubis has perfected it though. Unlike back home, we can't ignore it even in the slightest. This Federation is a little less stable and we can't risk breaking the trust with the planets under our protection."

Drake nodded in agreement and said. "I believe you're right, in fact, I have been putting a plan together on how we can prevent Anubis to be victorious that way again. Do you mind?" He pointed to a console meaning to bring something up for them to view. Simpson nodded his approval and Drake brought up a map of the local systems around the doomed planet. "Assuming the enemy is waiting to detect more than the six ships currently there, we make sure they are all he ever detects. There is a black hole here where we can station the fleet at, the spatial dissertation that will hide them. As a ship fills up we have it leave the system nearly the same time we have a new ship jump in to take over evacuation. That should give us at least 24 hours of freehand to get everyone we can off-world. But Anubis is no idiot, he can't be the way he's been besting the other Goa'uld. He will figure it out and then go looking for the fleet. Hopefully, it will take a week or so before he comes close to finding it. That should give us plenty of time to get everyone out. However if he does figure it out before we are done, we can jump our ships out before he can fire a shot."

Simpson nodded, liking most of the plan. "Sounds solid but I think I know a way we can make sure you have that week to rescue those people and to make sure Anubis can't do this again anytime soon. Care to hear it?" Drake nodded looking interested. Simpson leaned forward in his chair and said. "We unleash our allies."

"What?" Drake asked confused but intrigued.

Simpson sat back and said. "The Goa'uld know how to run an empire. After this much time, it comes naturally to them. However, their tactics suck. Just look at the way they train their troops. March forward till the enemy is under your boots. It is the simple, "attack till the enemy can't fight anymore" method and it isn't going to work against someone like Anubis. So I suggest we send a military liaison to not only get them working with us to plan out proper counter-attacks but to train their commanders to think outside of that attack strategy Anubis knows so well."

"That sounds like the worst idea out there," Drake said. "Wouldn't that give them an advantage when we end up going to war with them."

"It may… but it's not like we're giving them tech and that's where our major advantages come from. We would be training them to fight their own kind more effectively, not us." Simpson said.

"I don't like it… but if Anubis is busy dealing with attacks on other fronts, it's worth the risk to save those people." Drake said finally agreeing to the plan.

Simpson smiled and said. "I will get that together as fast as possible while you focus on Cartam. Is there anything else we should go over?" He was already working on who to send where mentally. He had left out a few important details but only because he knew how sensitive Drake got about the "Skinnies" and they could not pull this off with their arms tied behind their collative backs.

Drake thought about it and said, "Do you want to come up with a way to deal with the ancient energy being SCO reported now or later?"

Simpson thought about it and said, "I would rather let Edmond deal with that when he gets back. The whole idea that we got some all-knowing being moving about and doing whatever the fuck they want gives me the creeps."

(-=-)

Galactic East, Anubis mining world, Stargate [March/27/2003]

E'mon, Commander of the Jaffa in the area, sat on one of the low stones strewn about in front of the gate looking over the humans who had gathered there. They were the people of this world and they were happy to give them the mineral needed by their god and utterly dumb. They seemed to have lost speech a long time ago, preferring a form of language they developed that required the use of their hands. It was a strange custom especially considering they could speak when forced but according to them, they preferred their method because it gave them an advantage over the beast of this world that they hunted and that hunted them back. It was an oddity but humans had an uncanny ability to adapt to the worlds they lived on, so it was not unexpected.

Looking over, he saw the humans dumping baskets of the mineral in storage boxes for transport through the Chappa'ai and wondered why they just didn't make this a slave world. It seemed to produce a lot for Anubis with just a small local workforce. So bringing in slave workers to mine more minerals seemed to be a good idea. But then he thought about it and realized that if they did that, this planet would become a target. Right now it produced a small amount but was secure. If Goa'uld found out about it, they would not care. However if it produced a lot more, they would come and try and take or destroy the planet. That would mean his god would need to garrison ships here. E'mon smiled as he saw how much foresight his god had when he had decided not to tap this planet's resources fully and instead went for a safe amount that drew little notice.

E'mon stood up getting ready to talk to the clan leader and ask how much more of the mineral they needed to load up when he heard the sound of something entering the atmosphere. He looked up in time to see nine green and yellow fighter craft. Six of them looked like standard fighters and the other three looked a bit larger than an Al'kesh, as he watched them pull out of a steep dive and turn to face him. "JAFFA!" He screamed rousing his Warriors from their complicity with boring guard duty and preparing them for whatever was coming... He hoped.

The fighter darts led the way as panels on the sides of the front pulled back revealing three barrels that began to fire. Metal projectiles, hurled at incredible speed, came from them hitting the ground and destroying stone and man at once as they hit. The force they released was like a small bomb, shredding men nearby be they Jaffa or human. He and his Jaffa tried to answer in kind and he was sure several bolts hit one of the craft causing it to spin as it flew over them. But he did not have time to make sure as the Al'kesh like craft came in low behind them and the bottom of them opened dropping something. At first, he thought they were bombs and they had missed but they were too big for that and they stopped before they hit the ground and hovered uncontrolled across the ground toward him and his Jaffa with several feet of clearance.

With metal clanking noise the three metal boxes unlocked themselves from drop pads there treads digging into the rocky ground as rolled forward. As he tried to direct fire at the metal boxes, they opened up with another with the main cannon sound of hornet filling the air as metal shard turned the field in red with what once had been his warrior. E'mon had never seen such death unleashed in such a short time, and seeing that if they stayed his men would die he yelled for a retreat into the tree line, so they could get cover. He moved to hid in the tree line as the boxes secured the area around the Chappa'ai

From behind the measly cover they had, E'mon watched as the Al'kesh sized craft came to a stop above the gate and mix of tall lanky beings drop down around it without the aid of any device and began to fire their rifles in the woods trying to dive them off completely, there fire deadly accurate compared to his men own. He tried to take aim at them when he took a hit and fell to the ground, pain wracking his shoulder where the bone had been destroyed. He tried to give the order for the full retreat, but he saw that his Jaffa and what humans were left were already melting into the woods, running for their lives. He crawled deeper into the woods for a bit before he felt a large foot land on his back and held him down. Then it kicked him over so he was facing his attackers. The "things" were ugly now that he had a closer look. They had scaly green-grey skin and mandibles they looked like a monster from a campfire tale. The two who were standing over him talked for a while pointing the silver tattoo on his head before one seemed to relent and walk away. Confused by the language, he had no idea what they said till the one that stayed aimed his rifle at E'mon's head and pulled the trigger.

(-=-)

Galactic East Orbit above Anubis mining world, [March/27/2003]

Admiral Mayo Shinya waited in orbit for a report from Lieutenant Colonel Corren T'De, she wasn't really sure about this overall plan Sky marshal had put together. Keeping the enemy distract by attack vulnerable as it sounded good if they were fighting an enemy who cared about those assists, but this Anubis guy. an ascended being who had been hiding for who knows how long meant he most likely had more than enough assist stashed around the galaxy that even if they attempted to glass his main planets, which they just did not have the nukes for, he would just reveal he had more planets waiting to take their place.

They needed to think bigger, their enemy was a malicious Galactic Menace capable of building Superweapons able to destroy planets. If they had any hope of winning they must respond in kind and start production of the planet cracking Nova bomb if need be. Of course, the Nova bomb was such a top-secret, no one at the front let alone in the rejects that were the 7th fleet would know how to make such a device. that being said the bug didn't need Nova bombs Devastate many federal planets… Perhaps a more low-tech brute-force option should be considered. She pondered such thoughts as communication systems that alerted her to an incoming call.

"Colonel T'De, how did your men do on their first planetary assault since Arrival in this universe?"

"They did well Admiral Shinya you can take the Raider out of Hegemony But the Raiders will always know how to assault and secure a landing point, we're simply policing the bodies now seeing if there's anything of use among the dead and putting those who cannot be saved out of their misery. "

Mayo nodded to herself then said " very good, however, Don't get too comfortable down there will be moving on to our next Target As soon your men and the gate are loaded up. That was, in essence, their plan, they could not hold or destroy every world Anubis controlled, but they could steal every gate from every planet. Destroying the infrastructure system and his Empire would have a bit of a problem that would hopefully distract just as much as not getting resources. and even if it didn't, That would leave them with several Gates to play around with, maybe set up some Sanctuary World outside the known stargate system, who knows maybe the gate could be weaponized at least they have the resources to find out.

(-=-)

Galactic East, Jaffa world, allegiance, a Goa'uld loyal to Anubis [March/30/2003]

Colonel Hideaki Umemoto, Commander of the first Fujiwara Infantry, walked through the gateway in his armor. All around the gate, the sounds of battle roared as his soldiers moved street to street attacking Jaffa defenders wherever they tried to make a stand. Hideaki moved away from the gate and saw a group of his officers come forward from where they had been waiting to give a report on the battle. "Lieutenant Colonel Sumida, report on how the battle goes. Have we beaten them as soundly as Lord Drake said it would be?" Hideaki asked Narihari Sumida his second in command for this operation.

"We have not Sir. Though the augmentation of our armor with that anti-plasma coating has given us more protection than we would normally have had, the Jaffa are quite adept at close-quarters fighting. Their weapon of choice, this staff weapon, allows them to switch between styles in an instant." Sumida said with annoyance.

"Are we still gaining ground or have they found a way to stall out the attack?" Hideaki asked, worried that this attack could be doomed.

"No Sir! I found by deploying swordsmen with the Moritamen, we can counter the flexibility of the Jaffa weapons. We are on track to take the city by six o'clock tonight. We will then begin operations to clear the nearby countryside of any resistance."

"Good. How are the Jaffa peasants reacting to our occupation so far?"

"If they're not joining the Warrior, they're running for the countryside. I guess they would rather scratch out a living beyond the safety of this city than live under our rule."

Hideaki thought about it then said. "It can't be helped. Have we found anything of use here?"

"Sir, we found what we think was a death glider factory." Sumida smiled and Hideaki smiled back at the prospect of shipping that tech back home.

(-=-)

Galactic North East, Yu Home World, Yulangon [April /5/2003]

Newly minted Admiral Tatiana Smirnov, now also "ambassador" to the Yu Empire, shifted uncomfortably in her power suit as she waited for the namesake of the empire to arrive. Technically she didn't need to wear a power suit since this was a world that could support human life, but she had orders to end her own life if a Goa'uld tried to take her over… So wearing the suit under those circumstances almost didn't seem like a big deal anymore. Although she didn't really know if it would stop a Goa'uld from getting to her neck, for all she knew they could cut their way through. With that thought firmly stuck there she made a note to request some sort of neck armor to be delivered as soon as possible. She was glad she at least brought some troopers from zebra to guard her. They most likely could handle the situation if it went out of control. For good measure, she was also staying on her ship in orbit instead of the "embassy" they had given her and her staff, just for better security.

Annoyed at the tardiness of her host, she looked back at her life and tried to figure out if this promotion was really worth it. On the plus side, she wasn't trying to hunt down Species 472 or the CyberDemon as the reports from the _Thanatos _had called it. She was failing at it horribly too because they still had no idea where it had gone. And finally, there wasn't a chance of her ending up a mentally deranged, demon worshiping, pain driven monster. On the minus side, if she failed here, she would end up a mentally deranged person driven by a monster that got off on giving pain and being called a god… Yeah someone hated her. She didn't know who or why but there is no way someone could go from one fire to another unless they had been cursed. That's what she thought at least.

Before she could contemplate who could be the person who cursed her, the second-hand man of Yu, Oshu, came into the room. "Hello Admiral Smirnov. I'm sorry to inform you that Lord Yu will not be attending today's meeting as he is still recovering from the fight with Anubis." Oshu said as he looked over her guards.

"Well… I hope he feels better soon." Tatiana said just being polite though she was annoyed as this was the second time Yu had not come to these meetings. "So have you informed him of the strategy I told you about?" It was a small one which basically took advantage of the weakness the Goa'uld had for banging their heads together in massive fleet actions. Basically they would divide the fleet in half. Then one half would be the bait and attack, drawing Anubis to where they wanted him before it would jump out. The other half would then jump in on the planet that the defense fleet had been taken from and destroy as much of Anubis' ability to make war as they possibly could. It wouldn't get rid of the superweapon, but the plan would make it harder for Anubis to capitalize on his gains, preventing him from making invasions on his time frame. At least for a short period of time. Maybe long enough for them to come up with a way to get rid of that damned capital ship of his.

"I... I have spoken to him on the matter and convinced him it is a worthy effort even if it does seem like a mistake that could cost us half of the fleet. But he wants a guarantee from your people." Talked apprehensively like he was hiding a conflict, this worried Tatiana.

"And what is this guarantee he wants?" Tatiana said almost expecting something as insane as "one of your commanders must become Goa'uld."

"Your people must come and protect the people of Yulangon if they are needed. He does not want the Jaffa and humans here to face the same fate as one of your own worlds faced recently." Oshu said folding his arms across his chest and taking Tatiana by surprise with it not being something … well like she had thought before.

Thinking it over she said. "I see nothing wrong with that, I will inform my Sky Marshals, But I doubt they will say no to a simple request like that." She said noting how Oshu became more at ease.

"Then as soon as you have confirmation, the fleet will be sent out to do as you suggested."

(-=-)

[April /10/2003]

7th Fleet News Network

WAR WATCH

With the final evacuation ships leaving Cartam orbit, the numbers have been released on the devastation unleashed by the vile monster going by the name of Anubis. Over half the population on the planet was killed within the first few days of the disaster. And though the ships and crew worked tirelessly to save as many as possible from the surface of the dying world, only about a fourth of the population could be saved. The Cartam survivors are being resettled on a colony world with little military importance in the hope they will be spared such an attack again.

Would you like to know more? Continue.

With the immediate crisis of Cartam now under control, a question now remains. "How do we deal with Anubis?" To answer this, FNN reporters got a private interview with Sky Marshal Drake and he had this to say about the current predicament. "Anubis has shown us how he thinks with this attack. He looks for weapons to cause fear through mass eradication of entire planets. Well, that may have worked on someone else but we Terran come from a place where fear and eradication are commonplace. We have become adept with not only dealing with it but dishing it out as well. He thought he could break us with his attack either by drawing our fleet into a trap or simply by fear alone. Well if Buenos Aires didn't do that this won't either. And just like we did in our universe, will give the enemy as good as they gave us. That's a promise."

Would you like to know more? Exit.

To be continued


End file.
